La luz de mis ojos
by Marta Chiba
Summary: Cuando su hermana murió se aisló y se cerró al mundo. Se siente culpable por ello, aun cuando no lo es. Pero llegará una mujer que le devolverá la sonrisa y le hará salir de su mutismo. UA SxD
1. Mi vida

_Hola a todos!!_

_Este es el primer fic que publico. No es lo primero que escribo, tengo dos capítulos y medio escritos de otro fic, sólo que la musa se fue de vacaciones y estoy un poco atascada. Hace pocos días me vino esta idea a la cabeza y me puse a escribirla. Será un minific de tres capítulos._

_Soy principiante en esto, pero espero estar a la altura._

_Se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida Suyi, la primera amiga que he hecho en ff. Suyi, he tomado tu nombre prestado para un personaje, espero que no te importe._

_Espero sus reviews y comentarios. Se acepta todo lo malo y bueno que tengan que decirme._

_Sólo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Excepto los que yo pueda inventar, esos son míos._

_Os dejo con el primer chap. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1.**__** Mi vida**_

Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué sigo vivo. Qué es lo que tengo de especial para que Dios no quisiera llevarme con él.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser mi hermana?, ¿por qué tuvo que morir ella?, ella que apenas estaba comenzando a vivir…

Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo hacia atrás, hacia aquella trágica tarde que hizo cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Gustosamente habría cambiado mi lugar por el de Rei. Yo no tenía a nadie que me esperara, que me dijera que me amaba y que me había extrañado. En cambio Rei, sí.

Estaba enamorada por primera vez y era correspondida. Nunca olvidaré cómo le brillaban los ojos y sus labios se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa cuando hablaba de él. Estaba tan feliz que contagiaba su alegría a todo el mundo. Nunca más volveré a oír su voz, ni escuchar su cálida risa o su tono de reproche cuando me regañaba.

Soy un miserable.

He destrozado a mi familia.

Papá parece llevarlo bien. Después del accidente estuvo un mes de baja y luego volvió al trabajo. Se hace el fuerte para no preocupar a mamá, pero cuando ella no lo ve se derrumba. Mi hermana Setsuna me ha contado que todas las noches cuando mamá está dormida, papá entra en la habitación de Rei y llora, llora desconsoladamente. Y eso me parte el alma porque yo soy el culpable de ese sufrimiento.

Mamá es quien peor lo lleva. Está inmersa en una depresión de la que, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde que Rei nos dejo, no logra escapar. Tengo mucho miedo por ella. Me preocupa que intente hacer alguna tontería, papá no podría soportarlo y yo tampoco. Su psicólogo no tiene ninguna esperanza por ella, dice que él no puede hacer nada si mamá no pone de su parte. Lo único que puede hacer es recetarle pastillas para ayudarle a pasar bien la noche y que pueda descansar. Yo pienso que esa no es la solución, en su situación quién sabe que uso podría darle a esas pastillas. Por eso es Setsuna quien las guarda y se encarga de dárselas cada noche.

Pobre Setsuna, he cargado sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Se ha visto apartada de su vida para cuidar a mamá. Ha tenido que volver a casa y dejar abandonado a su novio. El accidente trucó sus planes de matrimonio. Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez ahora estaría felizmente casada y quien sabe, seguramente tendría algún sobrinito al que consentir. Siempre me está repitiendo que no me sienta culpable, que Kevin es muy comprensivo y entiende todo lo que está pasando y lo más importante de todo, va a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que mamá se ponga bien y ya no tenga que cuidarla. Es afortunada por tener a alguien que la ame tanto como para sacrificarse.

Ella es la que más entera está y la única que no me culpa por lo sucedido.

Setsuna y Rei eran cómplices en todo, inseparables, más que hermanas, amigas. Ella fue la primera de nuestra familia en saber que nuestra querida Rei tenía novio. Después nos enteramos mamá, yo y por último papá.

Papá fue un hueso duro de roer, todavía veía a Rei como una nenita y tenía demasiado miedo de que la lastimaran. Pero al final terminó cediendo y eso hizo infinitamente feliz a mi hermana.

Nicholas, el novio de Rei, es un buen muchacho. Su aspecto, algo desaliñado, podía hacerte pensar otra cosa. Eso fue lo que hizo dudar a papá al principio, cuando lo conoció un día que, por casualidad, se encontró con Rei y con él en la calle. No le pareció una buena influencia para su hija, pero Rei le convenció de que le diera una oportunidad.

Y yo ayudé mucho en eso, fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que hice por Rei. Conocía a Nicholas y mi buena opinión sobre él fue lo que terminó de convencerle.

Le había pedido a Rei que viniera un día con él a mi apartamento. Como su hermano mayor que era, quería saber cómo era su novio, sus intereses, su intención con ella. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Aprovechando que Rei estaba en la cocina, se había empeñado en hacer la cena, conversé con Nicholas.

El pobre estaba realmente asustado. Después de nuestra pequeña charla, me confesó que pensaba que me iba a comportar como el típico hermano mayor, matón, posesivo y celoso con la vida de Rei. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Rei, y así se lo hice saber. Sólo quería conocerle mejor, lo único que quería es que Rei fuera feliz.

Todo lo que Nicholas me contó, me agradó de suma manera. Resultó ser un chico con la cabeza bien amueblada, perteneciente a una buena familia, estudioso y con un expediente académico impecable. Y sobre todo sentía un inmenso amor por mi hermana y unas ganas enormes de hacerla feliz.

_Nunca le haré daño, _me dijo, _te lo prometo._

Qué irónico.

Yo fui el que terminó haciéndole daño a él. Se la quité, le arrebaté lo más preciado que tenía, maté a Rei.

Nicholas era fuerte, pero de la noche a la mañana se quedó sin el amor de su vida, vacío y solo. Y no lo pudo soportar, intentó atentar contra su vida para reunirse con Rei por el método más rápido.

Menos mal que no lo consiguió, si no ahora tendría que cargar con otra muerte sobre mi conciencia y saber que había destrozado a otra familia, por si no fuera suficiente con la mía.

Le costó salir del bache. Recibió ayuda psicológica durante una buena temporada y su familia le brindó apoyo y comprensión.

Hoy ya está completamente recuperado y vuelve a ser feliz. El amor ha vuelto a visitarle. Lleva saliendo un tiempo con Hotaru, una buena chica que conoció en la universidad y se ve muy bien.

Esto lo sé por Setsuna que me mantiene informado de todo lo que ocurre. No he vuelto a tener contacto con Nicholas desde el accidente. Él ha querido visitarme varias veces, pero me he negado. No hubiera soportado escuchar la tristeza en su voz y encontrar el reproche en ella.

Setsuna me dijo que Nicholas no guardaba ningún rencor hacia mí. También mamá me dice que yo no tengo culpa de nada, pero su voz la desmiente, en el fondo sé que ella me culpa por haber cogido el coche aquel día y haberle hecho caso a Rei. Nunca me lo ha dicho, soy su hijo, me quiere y no quiere perderme, por eso se lo guarda para ella. Y eso le hace más daño.

Quizá piense que ya tengo bastante castigo con mi ceguera como para reprocharme algo más.

Papá fue mucho más claro al respecto…

**-Flashback-**

_H__abía despertado, desorientado y sin saber dónde estaba. Al recuperar la conciencia me asusté, todo estaba negro y mis recuerdos muy confusos._

_-__ ¿Dónde estoy? – es todo lo que pude decir._

_- Tranquilo cariño, estás en el hospital – oí la voz de mamá y suspiré aliviado, no estaba solo._

_- Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué no puedo ver?_

_- Darien, ¿no recuerdas nada?_

_Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. De repente todo estuvo claro como el agua__. Cientos de imágenes inundaron mi cabeza: la lluvia, el coche, Rei, yo, el escalofriante grito de mi hermana, ¡Darien cuidado!, una fuerte sacudida y después nada._

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pensé en Rei._

_-__ Mamá, ¿dónde está Rei?, ¿cómo está ella?_

_No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Oí el llanto de mi madre y después el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. _

_Mamá se había ido, me había dejado solo. _

_No podía hacer nada. Intenté incorporarme pero me mareé. Me palpé el rostro, una venda cubría mis ojos y tuve miedo__._

_Escuché la puerta abrirse._

_-__ Mamá has vuelto – dije._

_- No soy mamá. Ya veo que has despertado – la voz de papá era demasiado seria, no había alivio en ella._

_- ¿Cómo esta Rei? – le pregunté – mamá no me lo ha dicho._

_- Rei está muerta._

_- No puede ser – susurré. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que escocían._

_- Tú la has matado. Eres un inconsciente, ¿cómo se te ocurrió coger el coche con el aguacero que estaba cayendo?_

_- Yo no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir – hice un intento por defenderme._

_- Has destrozado nuestra familia – su voz estaba cargada de rabia – No quiero volver a verte. Eres el culpable de que Rei ya no esté con nosotros. Eres un mal hijo._

_- Papá… - mi voz estaba rota por el llanto._

_- Ya no soy tu padre. Sólo me queda una hija, Setsuna._

_No supe que decir._

_Papá salió de la habitación dando un portazo y en ese instante me quise morir._

**-Fin flashback-**

Hoy está lloviendo, igual que aquel día.

Si estiro mis brazos, puedo notar cómo las gotas de agua resbalan por mis manos.

Pero eso no me reconforta. Hace que me ponga aún más triste, y es que echo muchísimo de menos a Rei.

Le encantaban los días de lluvia. En verano, solía salir al jardín y dejaba que el agua la empapara.

Mamá luego la regañaba, _te vas a poner enferma, _le decía, _y no pienses que luego voy a cuidarte._

Un día me obligó a salir con ella al jardín.

**-Flashback-**

_- Vamos Darien, ven conmigo, ya verás que divertido es._

_- Pero Rei…_

_Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que la seguí._

_Al principio me quedé en el porche y la observé a ella, jugando con la lluvia, cerrando los ojos y dando vueltas sobre si misma._

_Su pelo estaba chorreando y su ropa empapada, cuando vino a por mí. Me dejé llevar y salí al jardín con ella. El césped estaba mojado y olía a tierra húmeda._

_El agua no estaba muy fría__ y era una sensación agradable sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre la cara._

_-__ Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada, sólo siente._

_Así lo hice._

_-__ ¿A que es una sensación maravillosa?_

_- Sí, Rei. Se siente uno tan bien…_

_Me tomó las manos y juntos dimos vueltas y nos reímos como niños._

**-Fin flashback-**

El sonido de mi móvil me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Localicé el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo saqué con mucho cuidado. Por la melodía sabía que era mamá quien me estaba llamando.

Me tomó unos segundos encontrar las muescas sobre el número cinco. Puse el dedo sobre esa tecla y luego lo deslicé una vez hacia la izquierda y dos hacia arriba hasta encontrar la tecla para contestar.

- Hola mamá – mi voz no sonó muy alegre.

- Darien, cariño, no estarás en la calle con lo que está lloviendo - Mamá siempre preocupándose por mí.

- Tranquila mamá, estoy en casa – se oyó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del teléfono.

- Te he estado llamando al fijo y no contestabas.

- Es que estoy en la terraza y no lo he oído. Estoy escuchando llover. Me recuerda tanto a Rei…

- Sí, a mí también. ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Sí mamá, no te preocupes. Allí estaré como todos los años. No faltaré ni a misa ni al cementerio.

- ¿Te sentarás con nosotros? – había un tono de súplica en su pregunta.

- No mamá. Ya sabes que papá no soporta verme. Seguramente armaría un escándalo y no quiero que tú y Setsuna os disgustéis. Estaré en mi sitio de siempre y luego iré al cementerio.

- Cielo, lo siento tanto.

- Mamá por favor, no hagas eso. Mejor dime como has estado.

- Ya sabes, voy tirando. El psicólogo dice que estoy mejorando y me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar las pastillas.

- Eso es una buena noticia, me alegro mucho.

- Cariño te tengo que dejar. Tu hermana me ha convencido para que vaya con ella de compras. Cuídate mucho y come bien.

- Sí mamá, siempre lo hago. Diviértete.

- Te quiero Darien.

- Yo también mamá.

Por fin una buena noticia entre tanto caos. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero mamá se oye más contenta y va a salir de compras con Setsuna. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no salía de casa? Si hasta el psicólogo tiene que ir a visitarla. No sé cómo lo ha logrado Setsuna, pero se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Parece que está dejando de llover, ya no se escucha caer tan fuerte el agua.

Devolví el móvil a su bolsillo y consulté el reloj. Una voz fría e impersonal me informó de la hora, "son las dieciocho horas y treinta minutos".

- Está refrescando, será mejor que entre.

Mi apartamento no tiene muchos muebles, sólo lo necesario.

Así es mejor, tengo pocas cosas que memorizar y bastante espacio para poder moverme sin tropezar con nada.

En seguida llegué a mi sillón favorito, desde la puerta de la terraza son cinco pasos hacia delante y dos hacia la derecha. Dentro de casa no utilizo el bastón, sé donde está exactamente cada cosa y me siento libre dentro de mi propia cárcel.

No me gusta depender de nada ni nadie, aunque a veces no tenga más remedio. Mi hermana se empeñó en contratar a una mujer que haga la limpieza de mi casa y hasta quiso pagarla ella, pero me negué.

No es que gane mucho dinero con mi trabajo, pero me da para vivir sin caprichos ni lujos y no quiero que nadie pague mis gastos.

Me gusta mi trabajo. No es lo que hubiera deseado hacer, pero ayudar a niños que están en mi situación es muy gratificante.

Me senté y tomé de la mesita que está a un lado del sillón el último libro que he podido conseguir en braille. La mayoría de los que leo los tomo prestados. Un libro en braille es bastante caro y sólo me puedo permitir comprar uno de vez en cuando.

La lectura es uno de mis placeres favoritos. No fue sencillo aprender a leer de nuevo y más cuando al principio me negué a realizar cualquier actividad que me proporcionara algo de felicidad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser feliz cuando Rei ya no iba a poder serlo?

No era justo.

Pero ahí estaba una vez más Setsuna luchando contra mis demonios. Me obligó literalmente a ir a un centro para personas discapacitadas. Sí suena horrible, "persona discapacitada", pero eso es lo que soy yo desde hace tres años.

Allí me enseñaron a leer y a aprender a convivir con mi ceguera. Todo lo que sé ahora se lo debo a ellos.

La verdad es que no resultó fácil. La noticia de la muerte de Rei me afectó muchísimo, fue muy brusca la manera en la que me enteré, pero eso sólo fue una parte.

Poco después de que papá me diera la noticia, el médico vino a examinarme.

**-Flashback-**

_- Buenas tardes Darien._

_- No sé qué tienen de buenas – le contesté fríamente._

_- Hijo, no seas maleducado. No le hables así al médico – mamá estaba de nuevo conmigo, había venido con Setsuna._

_- Sí bueno, tienes razón. Siento mucho lo de tu hermana._

_- Gracias – respondí ahora más amable para no disgustar a mamá._

_- ¿Cómo has pasado la mañana Darien?_

_- Mareado, con frío y mucha sed._

_- Es normal._

_El médico me tomó el pulso, la tensión y la temperatura._

_-__ No tienes fiebre, eso es una buena señal. Lo demás esta todo bien. Una enfermera vendrá a hacerte las curas. _

_- Y sus ojos doctor, ¿cómo están? – preguntó Setsuna y noté la angustia en su voz__._

_- A eso no le puedo responder. El oftalmólogo no tarda en venir, él les dará el diagnóstico._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?, ¿por qué los tengo vendados? – tuve un mal presentimiento._

_- Yo responderé a eso – alguien más había entrado en la habitación, estaba tan angustiado que no lo escuché entrar – Gracias por todo doctor Tanaka, yo me encargo._

_- Muy bien doct__or Tsukino. Espero que sigas bien Darien._

_El doctor Tanaka__ se marchó dejándome con la intriga sobre mi situación. Noté que alguien me tomaba de la mano para darme fuerza, pero no sabía si era mamá o Setsuna._

_-__ Bien Darien – el oftalmólogo comenzó a explicarme – en el choque, la luna delantera del coche se rompió y algunos cristales penetraron en tus ojos. Cuando llegaste al hospital estabas inconsciente pero no tenías muchos daños, lamentablemente tu hermana se llevó la peor parte. Extrajimos los cristales, pero los ojos estaban muy dañados._

_- ¿Cómo es de grave doctor? – preguntó mamá._

_- Voy a ser completamente sincero. Darien, hay muchas probabilidades de que no puedas volver a ver – mamá comenzó a llorar de nuevo, otra vez – Dentro de dos días retiraremos las vendas definitivamente y confirmaremos el diagnóstico. Haremos pruebas y veremos si hay alguna solución._

**-Fin flashback-**

Tuve tiempo durante la segunda noche que pasé en el hospital para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y las palabras de papá me golpearon sin piedad. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón.

¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?

Si nunca hubiera cogido el coche aquella tarde, Rei seguiría viva.

Asumí que estar ciego era mi castigo por la muerte de Rei y tendría que cargar con ello para siempre.

Nunca me hice las pruebas.

El oftalmólogo hizo lo imposible por convencerme, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que le pedí fue que no le dijera nada a mamá y a Setsuna. Si lo hubieran sabido me habrían obligado a someterme a los exámenes y eso habría hecho las cosas más difíciles.

Si hubiera existido una posibilidad de cura habría tenido que operarme, no podría haberle negado eso a mamá, pero no quería. No poder ver era el recordatorio de que todas las malas acciones tienen sus consecuencias y tenía que asumirlas.

Los primeros meses desde que salí del hospital fueron un auténtico infierno, tanto para mí, que tuve que adaptarme a una situación completamente nueva, como para mi tía que tuvo que cuidarme.

Papá no quería verme ni en pintura, así que la tía Suyi, la hermana de mamá, se ofreció para cuidarme y me mudé a su casa.

La verdad es que no le puse las cosas nada fáciles, me comporté como un chiquillo malcriado. Estaba de un humor de mil demonios, siempre refunfuñando y protestando por todo. Pero la tía Suyi tiene más paciencia que el santo Job. La paciencia es una virtud de las mujeres de mi familia, mamá, Setsuna y Rei siempre tuvieron una paciencia infinita.

Al final terminé recluyéndome en mi habitación, era el único sitio donde no tropezaba con nada y podía descargar mi frustración sin lastimar a nadie.

Me volví muy irascible y a la mínima saltaba. No permití que nadie me ayudara. Siempre he sido una persona muy independiente, excepto con mamá a la que permitía que me mimara todo lo que quisiera.

En el centro para discapacitados templaron mi carácter y me enseñaron lo básico para poder sobrevivir. Michiru Kaioh fue mi tabla de salvación, ella era la encargada del grupo al que me asignaron.

Pasé tres meses muy duros, pero todo lo que aprendí me sirvió para que pudiera volver a mi apartamento y dejar de molestar a mi tía.

La tía y Setsuna se encargaron de prepararlo para mi regreso. Michiru les había dado una serie de instrucciones que siguieron al pie de la letra, incluso ella misma vino a supervisarlo.

Me dejaron los muebles necesarios, colocándolos estratégicamente y adaptaron las habitaciones a mi situación, quedando la casa perfectamente adecuada para un ciego.

No tardé mucho en adaptarme y memoricé rápidamente todo, siempre he tenido muy buena memoria.

Veo a Michiru todos los días pues trabajo en el mismo centro al que asistí, ayudando a los niños que han quedado ciegos como yo a familiarizarse con su nueva vida.

- Veamos dónde me quedé.

Busqué el marca páginas con mis manos y abrí el libro por el sitio marcado. Con mi mano izquierda lo sujeté sobre mis rodillas y empecé a deslizar los dedos de la otra mano sobre los puntitos en relieve que llenaban la página…

_París. Verano de 179__1._

_-_ _Oh, merde. Merde! – se exasperó Jacques Louis David. Presa de un frenesí de frustración, arrojó al suelo su pincel de marta cebellina hecho a mano y se puso en pie de un salto – Os dije que no os movierais. ¡Que no os movierais! Se ha deshecho el drapeado. ¡Se ha estropeado!_

_Miró furibundo a Valentine y Mireille, situadas en una alta tarima montada en un extremo del taller. Estaban casi desnudas, cubiertas tan sólo con gasas translúcidas, primorosamente acomodadas y atadas bajo sus pechos para representar los usos de la antigua Grecia, a la sazón tan de moda en París. _

No logré concentrarme en la lectura. Los recuerdos de Rei venían a mi memoria una y otra vez. Mañana era el aniversario de su muerte.

Coloqué el marca páginas en su sitio y devolví el libro a la mesita.

- Necesito despejarme. Si sigo así mi cabeza va a explotar.

Inexplicablemente una bombilla se encendió en mi mente y sentí la urgente necesidad de ir a ver a mi amigo Andrew.

El único amigo que me queda.

Al resto, yo mismo me encargué de espantarlos. Me compadecían y yo no quiero la lástima de nadie. Además me recordaban mi vida anterior y lo que ya no iba a poder ser.

Los traté de muy malos modos y me fui distanciando de ellos hasta que me quedé solo.

Con excepción de Andrew.

Él sigue al pie del cañón y siempre está muy pendiente de mí, a pesar de que nunca se lo agradezco.

No le veo mucho. Prefiero estar solo, así no tengo la oportunidad de volver a dañar a alguien.

Pero él me llama todos los días, aunque hay veces que no respondo al teléfono. Prefiero estar con mi soledad, muchos días no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Me levanté del sillón y unos segundos después estaba sacando mis zapatos del armario que había en el hall. Me quité las pantuflas y examiné los zapatos hasta diferenciar el derecho del izquierdo. Una vez puestos me coloqué el abrigo, tomé un paraguas y mi bastón. Cogí las llaves del cenicero que está encima del taquillón y salí.

Ya en la calle, desplegué mi bastón y abrí el paraguas. Todavía caía una fina lluvia.

El otoño había llegado demasiado deprisa este año. El aire olía distinto, a madera y tierra mojada, y podía sentir bajo mis pies, mientras caminaba, un manto de hojas mojadas y aplastadas por la lluvia.

Andrew vivía y trabajaba muy cerca de mi casa.

Poseía un edificio que había heredado de su abuela. En la planta baja había montado una especie de cafetería que era frecuentada por todo tipo de personas, pero principalmente por estudiantes desde secundaria hasta universitarios. La parte de arriba era un enorme loft, que Andrew junto con su novia Lita habían transformado en su casa.

Andrew y Lita llevan tres años de novios y dos viviendo juntos.

Mi relación con Lita no es muy fluida, ya que desde el accidente vengo muy poco a visitar a Andrew, ni si quiera he subido a su casa. Pero Lita siempre me trata muy bien, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida y me agrada mucho, así que siempre soy amable con ella aunque no esté de humor.

No merece ser presa de mi frustración y tampoco quiero lastimar a mi amigo, puesto que Lita es lo que más quiere en este mundo y le dolería mucho que yo la tratara mal.

Lita y Andrew serán padres en tres meses, pero aún no tienen planes de boda. Lita me ha pedido que sea el padrino de su hija. No me hice de rogar, acepté enseguida, y más cuando me dijo que a Andrew le hacía mucha ilusión pero no se atrevía a decírmelo.

Ya casi estoy llegando al Crown, la cafetería de Andrew. Solamente tengo que cruzar la calle y dar unos cuantos pasos hasta doblar la esquina.

Pulsé el botón del semáforo y tenía que esperar hasta oír a los pajarillos piar, señal de que el semáforo está verde para los peatones.

- Disculpe, ¿quiere que le ayude a cruzar? – una voz de mujer dulce y cantarina me sobresaltó.

- No, gracias. Puedo yo solo – le contesté un poco arrogante.

- No me gustaría ser pesada, pero este cruce se ha vuelto un poco peligroso. Los conductores ya no respetan nada, ayer atropellaron a un hombre aquí mismo.

- No quiero molestarla – quería ser educado pues la mujer estaba siendo muy amable conmigo. Pero lo único que me provocaba era decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, ya le había dicho que no quería su ayuda, así que ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

- Oh, no es ninguna molestia de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el semáforo se abrió y la mujer me tomó del bazo. Al hacerlo su mano rozó la mía. El fugaz contacto fue agradable, su mano era suave y cálida.

- Vamos – me dijo – conmigo no le va a pasar nada, tengo muy buenos reflejos.

- Es bueno saberlo – me asombré de mi propia contestación.

Comenzamos a caminar. La mujer sabía lo que hacía, su guía era muy segura.

- ¿Sabe? Debería tener un perro guía.

- No lo creo, estoy mejor solo.

- Un perro guía es de mucha utilidad y además hace compañía. Pienso que no es bueno estar solo.

- Simplemente tenemos opiniones diferentes.

- Sí, eso parece.

De repente nos paramos y oí unas ruedas chirriar, demasiado parecido a un frenazo en seco.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No ha visto que el semáforo esta en rojo o es que está ciego? – me sorprendió que esa voz tan dulce pudiera emitir tantos decibelios, casi me dejó sordo.

- Supongo que un coche ha estado a punto de atropellarnos – le dije.

- Sí, ha faltado poco – habló con la voz un poco entrecortada, supongo que por el susto – Oh, lo siento mucho – me dijo mientras reanudábamos la marcha – no era mi intención, lo de ciego lo dije sin pensar. ¿Le he ofendido?

- No, no se preocupe – y era verdad, contrariamente a lo que hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otra situación, no me molestó en lo más mínimo – es una expresión muy común.

- Bueno, ya llegamos al otro lado sanos y salvos.

- Eso se lo debo a sus reflejos. Muchas gracias – le dije en respuesta.

- No hay de que. Por cierto, puede cerrar el paraguas, ya no llueve.

- Gracias.

- Si sigue dándome las gracias me voy a poner colorada. Espero que le vaya bien – me soltó el brazo – Adiós.

- Adiós.

La mujer se fue y yo continué mi camino hacia el Crown.

Cerré el paraguas y mis pensamientos volaron hacia ella, hacia esa dulce niña que me había obligado a dejarme ayudar. Era una desconocida, que sin conocerme había llegado hasta mí, y lo más extraño de todo era que yo se lo había permitido.

En este mismo momento no me reconocía, me sentí raro.

Ja! Me había gustado y ahora la extrañaba. No podía ser, ese no era yo.

No podía dejar de recordar su olor, a cítricos, el contacto de su cuerpo junto al mío, su hermosa voz,…

«_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_»

«_Olvídalo Darien, tú no necesitas a nadie a tu lado. Seguramente no volverás a cruzarte con ella nunca más_»

_«Es mejor así_»

Cuando quise darme cuenta había llegado a mi destino.

Tanteé la puerta con mi mano libre hasta encontrar el pomo y luego empujé. Podía haberla empujado directamente, pero no quería dejar mis huellas en el cristal. A Lita le daba mucha rabia eso, ya que era ella la encargada de limpiar los cristales.

Al entrar, un conglomerado de voces me envolvió. El olor era delicioso, café, chocolate, plátano, y eso es… fresa.

Inmediatamente me acordé de Lita. Andrew me había contado que su novia tenía unos antojos terribles de batido de fresas, incluso a veces tenía que levantarse de madrugada a preparárselos.

Me encaminé hacia la barra, pero la voz de mi amigo me detuvo.

- Darien, quédate ahí. Desde que no vienes esto ha cambiado un poco. Voy a buscarte.

Si pensaba que eso me iba a detener, iba listo.

- Andrew, creo que yo solo puedo encontrar el camino. ¿Recuerdas? Me acompaña mi inseparable y maravilloso amigo Luigi.

- ¿Luigi?

- Es que le he puesto un nombre a mi bastón – le respondí mientras barría con él el suelo, salteando las mesas y sillas que antes no estaban ahí – Un día estaba demasiado aburrido y me dije, ya que estamos predestinados a estar juntos será mejor que le busque un nombre. Y… voila, Luigi.

En seguida el mobiliario desapareció y un momento después Luigi hacía contacto con una pared. Supuse que era la barra.

- He llegado. ¿Ves cómo no me he perdido por el camino?

- Dichosos los ojos amigo. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a verme – noté como sus brazos me rodeaban y me envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, por lo que supe que Andrew no estaba detrás de la barra.

- Ja, ja, ja.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es curioso, pero eres la segunda persona en esta tarde que dice una palabra relacionada con mi condición.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

- Sí, ella dijo lo mismo.

- ¿Ella?

- Es una larga historia. Un día de estos te la contaré – plegué mi bastón y me senté en una de las banquetas – Ahora haz el favor de ponerme un capuchino. Hace siglos que no tomo uno y los tuyos son los mejores.

- No es para tanto – respondió Andrew.

- No te quites mérito, amor. Darien tiene razón. ¿Me preparas a mí un batido de fresa?

- Marchando un capuchino para mi amigo y un batido de fresa para mi rayito de sol. Enseguida vuelvo con el pedido.

Por un instante no habló ninguno de los dos, así que me imaginé lo que estaban haciendo.

- Por mí no os cortéis ¿eh? Al fin y al cabo no puedo veros, pero me gustaría disfrutar pronto de mi café.

- Ya voy Darien, no seas impaciente. Sólo estaba mimando un poco a Lita.

- Sí, Darien – habló ella – en mi estado necesito muuuuchos mimos. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me abrazó y depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Sus labios eran suaves y blanditos.

- ¡Vaya! – le dije poniendo mis manos en su abultado vientre – La pequeña ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Ajá. Y creo que será futbolista, no veas que patadas me da. Ven vamos a una mesa. Las banquetas son incómodas y no me hace bien estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano a Lita para que me guiara. La tomó con cuidado como si me fuera a romper y el calor de su mano me hizo recordarla a "ella".

- ¿Vas a dejar que yo te lleve y ni si quiera sacas a Luigi? ¿Eres tú Darien? – me preguntó mientras yo me dejaba guiar para llegar a la mesa.

- Mamá dice que hay que hacer caso a las mujeres embarazadas y no contradecirlas. Yo sólo estoy poniendo en práctica su consejo.

- Tu mamá tiene mucha razón. Tenemos las hormonas tan desquiciadas que nunca se sabe por dónde vamos a salir. Hemos llegado. Espera un momento – me soltó la mano y oí que corría una silla – Siéntate.

- Eso lo debería haber hecho yo contigo – protesté suavemente mientras me sentaba

- Tendrías que sentirte halagado de que una mujer te acerque la silla, así que deja de quejarte.

Un rato después llegó Andrew con las bebidas y se sentó con nosotros. Dijo que la cosa estaba tranquila y todos los clientes servidos, así que se podía tomar un descanso. Según el teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

_Hola Rei, hermana._

_Aquí estoy como todos los años. Siento no venir a verte tan a menudo, pero sabes lo que me cuesta._

_Aún no puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años ya. Cuánto lo siento, terminé con tu vida cuando apenas estabas empezando a vivirla. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día._

_Yo sigo igual que siempre, con mi monótona y aburrida vida, sabes que no puedo aspirar a nada más. El trabajo con los niños es lo único que le da algo de sentido._

_Papá y Setsuna están bien y mamá cada día va mejorando. Ayer fue con Setsuna de compras._

_Nicholas está muy feliz y eso es gracias a Hotaru. Te hablé de ella la última vez que vine. Setsuna dice que es una chica encantadora y que a ti te gustaría muchísimo._

_Ayer por la tarde estuve visitando a Andrew y Lita. Serán padres muy pronto y yo voy a ser el padrino de esa niña._

_Mientras iba hacia el Crown una mujer me ayudó a cruzar la calle y ¿sabes qué? Me encantaría volver a tener contacto con ella. Apenas cruzamos unas pocas palabras, pero creo que algo se rompió dentro de mí._

_Mañana mamá y Setsuna van a venir a mi casa a comer y estoy muy nervioso. Ya sé qué menú voy a preparar. Espero que todo salga muy bien y que mamá esté orgullosa de mí._

Me agaché y deposité sobre la tumba un ramo de margaritas naranjas, las favoritas de Rei. Pasé mi mano sobre la lápida sintiendo el frío granito y el relieve de las letras.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero las dejé correr, no quise limpiarlas.

- _Te quiero mucho Rei. Intentaré volver pronto._

Me alejé de a tumba lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.


	2. Ella

_Hola a todos!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. _

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga __**Susy**__. Espero que te pongas bien muy prontito y que la estancia en el hospital no se te haga muy pesada._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Excepto los que yo pueda inventar, esos son míos._

_Os dejo con el segundo__ chap. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Abajo nos vemos._

_**Capítulo 2. Ella**_

Parecía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. Después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad y de sonidos apagados, todo se hizo más claro y los sonidos más fuertes.

Los párpados le pesaban y se sentía muy cansada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la brillante luz ocasionó que se le llenaran de lágrimas. El sopor la invadió y una especie de niebla cubrió su visión. Le resultó imposible mantener los ojos abiertos y tuvo que cerrarlos.

- Parece que está reaccionando. Serena, ¿puedes oírme?

Otra vez esa voz celestial. Recordaba haberla oído antes, muchas veces, pero ahora era más hermosa que nunca, mucho más clara y cercana.

Se sentía perdida y flotando, como en una nube, pero esa era su oportunidad, no sabía dónde estaba y tenía miedo, tal vez esa voz podría llevarla a casa.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas para responder. Con esfuerzo separó sus labios y pronunció un _sí, _ pero fue tan bajito que temió que no la hubiera oído.

- Gracias a Dios, por fin despertaste. Intenta abrir los ojos Serena, no tengas miedo.

Hizo lo que la voz le pidió y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez pudo mantenerlos abiertos y se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una mujer que la sonreía tiernamente. Es un ángel – pensó – me ha salvado de la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Serena? – le preguntó la mujer que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes.

- Rara – respondió Serena con voz ronca, pues tenía la garganta muy seca.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. En seguida vuelvo.

- ¡NO! – gritó la muchacha. Se incorporó como pudo y extendió sus brazos hacia ella en un intento por alcanzarla y evitar que se fuera – No te vayas, no me dejes sola, ¡TENGO MIEDO!

La mujer se sentó al lado de Serena y ésta notó cómo se hundía. Comprendió entonces que estaba tumbada en una cama, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Con razón sentía como si flotara.

Tomó las manos de Serena, las de la mujer estaban calientes en contraste con las de la rubia. Le sonrió y habló con voz quieta y pausada.

- Tranquila Serena, no te asustes. Es normal que te sientas así, aún estás desorientada.

- ¿Qué lugar es éste? – preguntó Serena.

- Estás en el hospital. Ahora tengo que ir a avisarle al médico de que despertaste y a buscar a tu padre, porque… querrás verlo, ¿verdad?

- Papá… Sí, me gustaría verle.

La mujer, que iba vestida de verde, era una enfermera. Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta dejando a Serena sola y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Serena estaba más tranquila y el pánico había desaparecido. Sabía en qué sitio se encontraba, pero no lograba entender por qué estaba allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar con su amiga Mina esperando el autobús después de haber salido del cine.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar. Efectivamente era una habitación de hospital, un hospital que ella conocía muy bien pues su papá trabajaba en él.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas en un tono azul muy suave que relajaba la vista. La luz que tanto le había molestado cuando despertó, provenía de los fluorescentes del techo.

A la izquierda de la cama había una ventana. Fuera todo estaba oscuro, salpicado por pequeñas luces, era de noche. Al lado, una mesita de metal con dos cajones y un sillón de piel marrón.

Encima de la mesita había un jarrón que contenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas, las preferidas de Serena, y un objeto que llamó la atención de la rubia: el rosario de su mamá.

Un rato después regresó la enfermera acompañada por el médico que estaba llevando el caso de Serena.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, la muchacha reconoció de inmediato al médico, era uno de los amigos de su papá.

-¡Hiroshi! – exclamó Serena - ¡Qué alegría ver a alguien conocido!

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado – dijo Hiroshi a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y tomaba las manos de la rubia.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Todo a su debido tiempo Serena. Primero déjame revisarte y luego te cuento, ¿vale?

- Ajá – Serena asintió - ¿Y mi papá? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

- ¿Le avisaste al doctor Tsukino? – cuestionó también Hiroshi.

- Sí doctor Tanaka – habló la enfermera – Está con un paciente, pero vendrá en cuanto acabe.

- Muy bien – respondió el doctor – Puede retirarse señorita Takeuchi, yo me encargo. ¡Ah! Y vaya pidiendo las pruebas para la señorita Tsukino, quiero que se hagan esta misma noche.

- Sí doctor – respondió la enfermera. Después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a Serena y al doctor Tanaka.

- Bien Serena – el doctor soltó las manos de la muchacha y se levantó de la cama – Ahora voy a revisarte, no te va a doler.

Serena sonrió ante el comentario del amigo de su papá, que conocía perfectamente su animadversión por las agujas y la sangre.

El doctor comenzó mirándole el pulso y tomándole la tensión. Después apuntó los datos en un informe que constaría en el historial clínico de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó impaciente Serena.

- Tu pulso y tu tensión son normales y por lo que veo en tu último informe no tienes fiebre. Justo cuando despertaste, la enfermera acababa de quitarte el termómetro. Ahora mantén los ojos abiertos y no los cierres.

Hiroshi sacó, del bolsillo delantero de su blanca bata de médico, una pequeña linterna cilíndrica. La encendió y la acercó a los ojos de la chica comprobando que las pupilas tuvieran el mismo tamaño y reaccionaran de igual forma ante la luz.

- Serena, sigue la luz con tus ojos.

El doctor pasó varias veces la linterna de derecha a izquierda verificando que todo estaba bien. Nuevamente se sentó en la cama.

- Quiero que estires los brazos hacia mí y los mantengas ahí durante un momento.

Serena estiró sus brazos, tal como pidió Hiroshi.

- Vale, puedes bajarlos. Apriétame con fuerza las manos, con las dos por igual.

La rubia tomó las manos del médico y las apretó todo lo que pudo. Después las soltó cuando Hiroshi se lo indicó.

- Bueno, hasta aquí todo está correcto – volvió a escribir de nuevo en el informe – Ahora voy a revisarte las piernas. Ésta es la parte más difícil, puede que te duela. Pero no te asustes.

Serena asintió.

El hombre retiró la sábana que cubría a Serena dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Después sacó de otro de sus bolsillos una cajita y de ella una pequeña aguja que iba a utilizar en el reconocimiento.

- Voy a tocar tus piernas con la aguja. Tienes que decirme lo que sientas.

- Está bien – respondió Serena pasando saliva.

En el momento en el que el doctor acercó la aguja, Serena cerró los ojos muy fuerte, pero en seguida los abrió asombrada porque no había sentido el pinchazo que esperaba.

- Y bien Serena, ¿qué has notado?

- Pues… es que… ¿de verdad me has pinchado con la aguja? – Hiroshi asintió con la cabeza – Sólo he sentido un leve cosquilleo.

- ¿En las dos piernas? – interrogó el doctor.

- Sí, en las dos por igual.

- Intenta moverlas – pidió el hombre.

La rubia intentó mover sus extremidades con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de ello no logró levantarlas de la cama.

- No… no puedo… no se mueven… ¿POR QUÉ NO SE MUEVEN?, ¿QUÉ ME PASA HIROSHI? – cuestionó Serena al borde del llanto.

- Calma Serena – le habló con voz dulce el médico mientras la abrazaba – Esto es sólo algo pasajero, en un tiempo recuperarás la sensibilidad y podrás mover tus piernas.

- Entonces… ¿no me voy a quedar inválida? – preguntó Serena algo más tranquila.

- No pequeña, podrás volver a caminar – el doctor arropó a Serena - Creo que es hora de que sepas por qué estás aquí. Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Serena le contó al amigo de su papá todo lo que había hecho aquella tarde.

Era un domingo como otro cualquiera. Ella había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en casa estudiando para su examen de Didáctica de las Matemáticas en Educación Infantil, al que tenía que presentarse el lunes.

Después de comer llamó a sus amigas para ver que iban a hacer en la tarde. Ami tenía que estudiar y Lita estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su mamá. Sólo Mina estaba disponible, así que Serena y ella quedaron para merendar, hacer algunas compras e ir al cine.

- Y bueno… lo último que recuerdo es estar esperando el autobús con Mina para regresar a casa. Después de eso nada más. No entiendo, ¿por qué no puedo recordar lo que pasó después?

- Eso puede ser porque tengas amnesia temporal o porque tu cerebro haya decidido reprimir algunos recuerdos, pero seguro que pronto recuerdas. Te contaré lo que pasó, pero no debes alterarte, ya no hay peligro y todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Hiroshi.

- Esto fue lo que nos contó Mina. Ella y tú estabais en la parada del autobús. Mina se encontraba sentada en el banco y tú de pie frente a ella, pero de espaldas a la calle. Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido: un coche completamente descontrolado se os echó encima, tú no pudiste apartarte, ni si quiera lo viste venir. Mina se puso de pie en el banco pero aun así el coche la rozó pues se empotró en la parada. El automóvil te dio por la espalda y te lanzó contra el cristal de la parada – Serena instintivamente se llevó sus manos a la cara y se tocó – Tuviste mucha suerte porque el golpe lo recibiste cuando el coche ya había podido frenar, de no ser así hubiera sido mortal.

Serena escuchó atenta todo el relato, pero al llegar a la parte del atropello su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se puso pálida. Su mirada se volvió ausente y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Serena, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Hiroshi tomándola por los hombros - ¿no te sientes bien?

- Yo… lo siento… es que… - tartamudeó la muchacha, volviendo a la realidad.

- Perdona – habló con pesadumbre el hombre – Creo que he sido demasiado crudo, no debería haberte mencionado lo último.

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo está Mina?

- Ella tuvo fractura de tibia y algunos moratones pero ya está bien.

- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

- Serena, ella no está aquí.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres de la mañana – contestó el doctor mirando su reloj - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Serena se mordió el labio y empezó a contar con sus dedos mientras movía sus ojos de un lado a otro.

- Sólo han pasado cinco horas – dijo por fin – Mina tiene que estar aquí todavía. O a caso está peor y no me lo has dicho, dime ¿le ha pasado algo malo a Mina?

- No, ya te dije que está bien.

- Pero…

- Serena, tu accidente fue hace seis meses.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó la rubia muy sorprendida - ¿CÓMO QUE HACE SEIS MESES? No puede ser, si apenas han transcurrido unas horas…

- Pequeña, no te miento, de verdad han pasado seis meses. Cuando llegaste al hospital tuvimos que operarte de urgencia, fue una operación bastante difícil. Después entraste en coma y has estado así hasta hace un rato, cuando despertaste.

- Ja, ja, ja – empezó a reír Serena casi al borde de la histeria. El doctor Tanaka puso cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? Serena no entiendo, antes estabas asustada y llorando y ahora…

- Es que es muy gracioso Hiroshi – habló en medio de las carcajadas – Me atropellan, seguramente al conductor le habrían dado el carnet en una tómbola, me pierdo un examen súper importante que me había costado mucho esfuerzo preparar y en el que habría sacado una buenísima nota, no pude entregar el informe de mis prácticas, con lo cual constará como si no las hubiera realizado, pierdo casi el último curso completo, que no sé cuándo podré terminar. Y lo peor de todo, he desperdiciado seis meses de mi corta vida tumbada en esta cama. ¡CREO QUE TENGO DERECHO A REIRME!

- Bueno Serena, no sé qué decir. Tienes veintiún años y toda la vida por delante. Seis meses no es mucho tiempo, hay gente que tarda más en despertar o que incluso no lo hace nunca. Eres afortunada, estás viva y en un tiempo podrás llevar a cabo todos los planes que tienes.

- Tienes razón Hiroshi, lo importante es que estoy viva. Podría haber sido peor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el doctor Tsukino. Serena se giró y al ver a su papá sus ojos se iluminaron. De no ser porque no podía andar, se hubiera levantado de la cama y se habría tirado a sus brazos.

- Papi, te he echado de menos – habló Serena con la voz entrecortada, pues estaba llorando de nuevo.

El doctor Tanaka se levantó y palmeó en el hombro a su amigo. Después salió de la estancia.

- Mi niña – pronunció Kenji también emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos – que bueno que estés bien. No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento.

El hombre se sentó en la cama de su hija y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ambos estuvieron así durante un rato.

- Serena hija – habló Kenji mientras deshacía el abrazo – qué susto nos has dado.

- Ya papá, estoy de vuelta y no pienso volver a irme – le consoló Serena y después le dio un beso - ¿Cómo están mamá, Michiru y las chicas?

- Ellas están bien, extrañándote mucho. Mamá ha estado aquí todos los días y Michiru y tus amigas han venido siempre que han podido, a veces sólo para cinco minutos. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes cariño?

- Cuando desperté estaba desorientada y asustada, pero ahora estoy bien. No puedo mover las piernas, pero Hiroshi me ha dicho que es algo temporal. También me ha contado lo del accidente.

- Parece que te lo has tomado muy bien.

- No te creas papá. He pasado del llanto a la risa histérica. Por cierto, aún no sé qué día es hoy.

- Es 6 de octubre, sábado – aclaró Kenji.

- Puf, entonces he pasado mi cumpleaños aquí.

- Así es cariño – confirmó su papá – Pero no estuviste sola. Nos concedieron un permiso especial y tuvimos una pequeña fiesta aquí contigo. No faltó nadie, tus amigas, Michiru con Haruka, tu primo Andrew, tu tía Nanako y por supuesto mamá y yo. Hiroshi también se pasó un ratito.

- Gracias papá. Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de haber oído muchas voces juntas cantando cumpleaños feliz, aunque el sonido era muy lejano.

- Bueno hija, ya sabes que dicen que las personas que están en coma pueden oír cuando se les habla. Aunque esto no está científicamente probado.

En ese mismo instante entraron a la habitación la enfermera de los ojos verdes y dos celadores vestidos con impecables atuendos blancos, interrumpiendo la conversación entre padre e hija.

- Siento interrumpir – se disculpó la enfermera – pero tengo que llevarme a Serena para que le hagan unas pruebas.

- Está bien – respondió Kenji - ¿Qué clase de pruebas le van a realizar?

- El doctor Tanaka ha pedido una analítica completa y un escáner de la cabeza y de la columna. Sobre todo le interesa el estado de la columna para empezar cuanto antes con la rehabilitación.

Mientras tanto, los celadores cargaron a Serena y la pasaron de la cama donde estaba tumbada a una silla de ruedas que habían traído. Serena tan sólo estaba vestida con el camisón del hospital, así que le pusieron una manta sobre sus piernas para evitar que cogiera frío.

El papá de Serena se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Cielo, pórtate bien y haz caso a todo lo que te digan los médicos – le habló como si fuera una niña pequeña – No te preocupes por el escáner, sé que no te gustan los espacios tan pequeños, pero intenta relajarte, sólo será un momento, ¿vale?

- Lo intentaré papá – dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

_¡Ring, ring!_

Ikuko despertó sobresaltada. Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y miró el reloj.

«_Las tres y media de la mañana, ¿quién podrá ser a estas horas? ¿Será que Serena ha empeorado?_»

Perdida en esas cavilaciones, la mujer respondió al teléfono.

- ¿Dígame? – habló con voz somnolienta.

- Soy yo, Kenji.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Serena? ¿Acaso está peor? – preguntó angustiada Ikuko.

- Tranquila, amor. Te llamo porque tengo buenas noticias. Serena ha reaccionado, ha despertado, ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¿Cómo está? ¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con ella? – cuestionó atropelladamente la mamá de Serena.

- Nuestra hija está bien. Acabo de estar con ella, hemos hablado un rato. Ahora le están haciendo algunas pruebas.

- Me visto y voy para allá, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla.

- Cariño, no creo que te dejen entrar a verla, sabes que el horario de visitas termina a las ocho y media de la tarde. Además Serena necesita descansar, ha tenido muchas emociones juntas en muy poco tiempo.

- Está bien Kenji – le dijo su esposa – pero mañana estaré ahí a primera hora.

- Bien Ikuko. Creo que deberías llamar a Michiru, a tu hermana y a las amigas de Serena. Recuerda que prometimos hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara y a la hora que fuera.

- Claro amor, ahora me pongo con ello. Si ves a Serena de nuevo, dale un beso de mi parte y dile que la quiero muchísimo.

- Lo haré. Hasta mañana amor.

- Hasta mañana.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

Michiru Kaioh es una mujer de veinticinco años de edad.

Guapa e inteligente.

Su pasión por ayudar a los demás le llevó a estudiar Trabajo Social. Se graduó con excelentes notas y pronto entró a trabajar en un centro para discapacitados.

Al principio sólo hacía pequeñas colaboraciones, luego pasó a ocuparse de un grupo de personas inválidas y sus responsabilidades fueron creciendo.

Actualmente es una de las coordinadoras del centro y se encarga de toda la parte referente a las personas invidentes, llevando ella personalmente uno de los grupos de adultos.

Su papá murió cuando ella tenía dos años y su mamá volvió a casarse. Tiene una hermana y a día de hoy vive con su novio Haruka, que es un año mayor que ella.

Haruka y Michiru regresaban de la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos. Eran las tres de la madrugada pasadas.

Haruka abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando pasar primero a su novia. La mujer nada más entrar se descalzó y tomando los zapatos de la mano caminó por el recibidor.

Bajó los tres escalones que lo comunicaban con la sala y llegó hasta el sofá, prendió una lámpara y se desplomó en él, habiendo dejado antes los zapatos en el suelo.

- ¡Uf! Ruka – dijo Michiru frotándose los pies – estoy muerta.

El mencionado, después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

- Parece que mi sirena ya no aguanta tanto como antes – habló Haruka desde la cocina, mientras llenaba un vaso con agua.

- No es eso y lo sabes – el rubio regresó con el vaso de la mano y se sentó al lado de Michiru – Hoy tenía mucho trabajo y he tenido que levantarme muy temprano. ¡Cómo odio el papeleo!

Michiru subió sus piernas al sofá y recargó su cabeza en el regazo de Haruka. Éste le acarició suavemente el pelo.

- Bueno amor, hoy podrás dormir hasta tarde.

- Por eso me gustan los sábados. Oye, me pregunto que les habrá pasado a Setsuna y a Kevin, no han venido a la fiesta. Ruka, estoy preocupada, no contestaban ni al fijo ni al móvil.

- Si hubiera pasado algo ya nos habríamos enterado, así que no te preocupes.

- Tienes razón. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida antes de dormir. ¿Me subes un vaso de leche?

- Claro cielo, ve. Te espero en la cama.

Michiru se levantó del sofá, recogió sus zapatos del suelo y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Haruka hizo lo mismo, pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta la cocina. Dejó el vaso que había usado en el fregadero, sacó uno limpio del armario y lo llenó de leche. Apagó la luz y salió. Estaba a punto de apagar también la luz de la sala cuando el teléfono sonó.

El rubio se extrañó que llamaran por teléfono tan tarde, pensó algo preocupado que podrían ser noticias de Kevin y Setsuna. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Dígame? – habló Haruka.

- Haruka, soy Ikuko. Necesito hablar con Michiru.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es sobre Serena?

- Todo está bien – le tranquilizó Ikuko – Hay buenas noticias. Serena ha despertado esta noche, mi esposo me acaba de llamar para contármelo.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – exclamó Haruka con alegría – Se lo diré a Michiru, ahora no puede ponerse.

- Bueno hijo, está bien. Sólo una cosa más, no vayáis al hospital ahora, Kenji me ha dicho que es mejor que vayamos por la mañana.

- Muy bien Ikuko. Hasta mañana entonces. Nosotros pasamos por ti para ir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Después de hablar con Haruka, la mamá de Serena llamó a su hermana para que también le informara a Andrew y luego a Mina para darle la noticia. Le pidió que ella se encargara de avisar al resto de sus amigas.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

Ya por la mañana, Michiru y Haruka pasaron a recoger a Ikuko para ir juntos al hospital.

El trayecto fue bastante corto y durante todo el camino hablaron emocionados sobre Serena y las ganas que tenían de volver a abrazarla.

Ami había telefoneado a Ikuko para que le avisara a Serena de que ella, Mina y Lita no irían a visitarla hasta por la tarde, pues querían comprarle un regalo.

Dentro del hospital Ikuko se separó de Michiru y su novio para ir a buscar a su esposo que aún estaba de guardia, pero quedó en verse nuevamente con ellos en la habitación de Serena.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia los ascensores, puesto que tenían que subir hasta la tercera planta. Pero antes de llegar, Michiru se quedó parada de repente dejando a Haruka extrañado.

- Michi, ¿pasa algo?

- Es Setsuna, ella y Kevin están en esa sala de espera – respondió la de cabellos aguamarina, señalando con su mano el cristal de la sala a través del cual se podía ver a la gente que estaba dentro – Tengo que saber qué pasa.

Michiru arrastró a Haruka por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la sala y entraron.

Setsuna y Kevin estaban sentados en las incómodas sillas. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y los ojos cerrados. Kevin mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Setsuna y sujetaba una de sus manos.

Los dos parecían muy cansados.

Kevin en seguida vio a sus amigos y con mucho cuidado despertó a su novia y le susurró bajito.

- Setsu, amor, Michiru y Haruka están aquí.

La mujer no respondió, ni si quiera abrió los ojos, sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

- Setsuna, ¿va todo bien? – le preguntó Michiru mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado que estaba libre.

No contestó, sólo se soltó del abrazo de su novio y se aferró a su amiga llorando.

Kevin se levantó, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se frotó la nuca con gesto de agotamiento.

- Haruka, ¿me acompañarías a por un café? – pidió el hombre – Necesito estirar las piernas.

- Sí claro, vamos.

- Amor – dijo Kevin dirigiéndose a Setsuna - ¿te traigo algo?

- No quiero nada – respondió ella entre lágrimas.

- Pero algo tienes que comer – insistió – no has probado bocado desde ayer. Te traeré un té y un sándwich, no es bueno que estés con el estómago vacío.

- Está bien, como quieras – habló con voz apagada.

Los dos hombres se fueron a la cafetería dejando solas a las féminas.

Setsuna apenas había pronunciado palabra, seguía abrazada a Michiru, sollozando. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La mirada que le dirigió hizo que a Michiru se le partiera el alma, los ojos de su amiga reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – preguntó la morena saliendo de su letargo.

- ¿Enterarnos de qué? Hemos venido porque Serena ha salido del coma.

- Me alegro mucho – pronunció y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Setsuna, amiga, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué estas así?

- Son mis hermanos – habló con la voz entrecortada – ayer por la tarde tuvieron un accidente de tráfico. Darien esta bien, bueno… sus ojos… no sabemos… aún no ha despertado, pero Rei – calló durante un rato, su cuerpo temblaba. Michiru la abrazó muy fuerte – Rei ha muerto.

La noticia le cayó a Michiru como un balde de agua fría. La dulce hermana de Setsuna, muerta, tan joven, no lo podía creer.

Se sintió muy triste en ese momento y ella también lloró.

- Cuanto lo siento amiga. Apreciaba mucho a tu hermana.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

- _Si no llegamos a Marsella – dije, obligándome a pensar en otra cosa - ¿no se irá el avión sin nosotros?_

_- Sí – dijo Solarin sonriendo de manera extraña mientras seguía mirando el mar- Que terrible contratiempo… tal vez nos veríamos obligados a atracar en algún lugar remoto. Podríamos quedar varados durante meses, sin transporte y totalmente aislados._

_Yo estaba arrodillada sobre el barco, untándole la cabeza con pomada, cuando continuó: _

_-¡Qué cosa tan terrible! ¿Qué harías, atrapada con un ruso loco que sólo sabe jugar al ajedrez?_

_- Supongo que aprendería a jugar – le dije, empezando a vendarlo mientras él daba un respingo._

_- Creo que los vendajes pueden esperar – me dijo, cogiéndome por las muñecas. Yo tenía ambas manos ocupadas con medicinas y tiras de camisa. Me obligó a ponerme de pie y como quedé sobre el banco, rodeó mis piernas con sus brazos, me cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas y salió del puente mientras el barco continuaba rolando sobre las olas._

_- ¿Qué haces? – reí, con la cara apretada contra su espalda mientras su sangre me manchaba la cabeza._

_Me deslizó pegada a su cuerpo y me colocó en cubierta. El agua nos cubría los pies mientras estábamos allí mirándonos, absorbiendo con las piernas el movimiento perpetuo del barco sobre el agua._

_- Voy a mostrarte qué más saben hacer los maestros de ajedrez rusos – dijo, mirándome._**(1)**

- Esto se pone interesante, veo romance a la vista.

Serena volvió a la lectura del libro. Estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón, vestida con su calentito pijama azul de franela y con una manta sobre sus rodillas.

Había estado toda la mañana muy ocupada con la visita de su familia que la llenó de besos, abrazos y achuchones.

Su mamá le había traído sus cosas de aseo y algo de ropa, la mayoría pijamas y batas. La verdad es que estaba harta del camisón del hospital, era feo y frío.

También se había acordado de llevarle el libro que había dejado hace seis meses en la parte más emocionante e interesante, casi ya cerca del final.

Le había caído como agua de Mayo. Todavía tenía que estar una semana en el hospital y fuera de las visitas, las revisiones médicas y la rehabilitación que pronto iba a comenzar, le quedarían tiempos muertos. Leer era la mejor forma de aprovecharlos.

Apenas diez minutos antes había terminado de merendar. A las cinco en punto le habían traído un té con galletas. La comida del hospital no era mala, la única pega que le ponía Serena era que se desayunaba, comía, merendaba y cenaba demasiado pronto.

La rubia estaba tan ensimismada en el libro, que no se percató de que sus amigas habían entrado en la habitación.

Ami y Lita cargaban con un gigantesco oso de peluche, suave y blandito, que abrazaba un corazón rojo en el que estaba bordado con letras doradas un "Te quiero".

Mina traía en una de sus manos un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo y con un hermoso lazo azul y en la otra mano un montón de globos de todos los colores.

- ¿Cómo está la bella durmiente? – preguntaron todas a coro.

Serena levantó la vista del libro, sus ojos brillaron y se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Chicas! Cuánto os he echado de menos – cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de metal – Venid aquí – dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Las chicas dejaron los regalos encima de la cama y Mina ató los globos al cabecero. Después se tiraron a los brazos de Serena, que estaba llorando por la emoción, en un súper enorme abrazo colectivo.

- Amigas, me gustan los abrazos – habló Serena – pero me estáis aplastando y dentro de una semana quiero irme de aquí.

- Ja, ja, ja – rieron todas, incluida Serena, mientras se separaban.

Mina y Ami se sentaron en la cama y Lita en el suelo.

- No nos vuelvas a hacer esto – le dijo Ami - ¿Me oyes Sere? Nunca más.

- Lo prometo – Serena levantó la palma de su mano derecha en señal de juramento – Nunca más volveré a realizar una cura de sueño.

- Ja, ja, ja – volvieron a reír de nuevo.

- Sere, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien Lita. Sólo un poco cansada, pero supongo que es normal. Bueno, eso y que de momento no puedo caminar.

- Cuánto lo siento amiga – dijo Mina apenada.

- No lo sientas. Yo no lo hago. Estoy aquí con vosotras, he salido del coma y estoy viva. No poder caminar es lo de menos. Además no me voy a quedar así toda la vida.

- Sere tiene razón. ¡No más tristeza! – habló Ami – Te hemos traído unos regalitos.

- Sí – continuó Lita – Éste es Pumuki – dijo cogiendo el oso de la cama y poniéndolo en las rodillas de Serena – Estaba tan solito y triste en la tienda, que nos dio pena y te lo hemos traído para que le hagas compañía o para que él te la haga a ti, como prefieras.

- ¡Oh! Chicas es precioso. Me encantan los osos gigantes, es tan suave… - dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

- Y eso no es todo – siguió Mina – a parte de esos maravillosos globos de colores – dijo señalándolos con la mano – esto es para que te endulces un poco la vida – le tendió el paquete con el lazo.

Serena lo desenvolvió y bajo el papel de regalo se encontraba una caja de sus bombones favoritos: de chocolate rellenos de trufa.

- Gracias – dijo – Los vamos a disfrutar todas ahora mismo – Dejó el oso en el suelo, a su lado. Quitó el plástico que cubría la caja y la abrió – Bon apetite.

Todas metieron mano en la caja. Le quitaron el envoltorio al bombón y se lo llevaron a la boca.

Se hizo el silencio. Cada una disfrutaba del exquisito sabor del chocolate con los ojos cerrados.

Era una delicia sentir como el dulce se derretía poco a poco en la boca, dando paso a la cremosa trufa.

- Mmmm... Esto está de muerte – Lita rompió el silencio.

- Sí, es mejor que un orgasmo.

- ¡Mina! – dijo Ami – No nos cuentes tus intimidades.

Andrew había entrado justo en ese momento. Había escuchado la declaración de Mina y contuvo la risa. Las chicas seguían con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no sabían que estaba ahí.

- Bombones – dijo el rubio – Yo también quiero.

Las féminas abrieron los ojos sobresaltadas. Lita intercambió una mirada con Andrew y le regaló una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

- ¡Andrew! Eres un ingrato – regañó Serena – Pensé que ya no vendrías.

- No digas eso, ¿cómo no voy a venir a visitar a mi linda prima?

Pasando al lado de Lita, a quien puso una mano en el hombro, llegó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada su prima. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. Nos has dado un buen susto, que bueno que ya estás bien.

- Gracias Andrew. Oye, tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, Serena – respondió – Sólo es que vengo de visitar a un amigo que esta aquí y no está pasando por un buen momento.

Andrew se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la castaña.

- Espero que se ponga pronto bien – le animó su prima.

- Sí, yo también lo espero.

El chico cogió un bombón y se lo comió, pero apenas lo degustó, como si el chocolate le importara muy poco.

- No estoy de acuerdo con el comentario de Mina – dijo de repente - ¿Tú qué opinas Lita?

- Bueno… yo…

Todas miraron a Lita cómplices, excepto Serena que no captó el significado de las palabras de Andrew y el tartamudeo de Lita.

- Chicos – interrumpió Serena, evitando que Lita terminara de contestar - ¿Qué tal si salimos al jardín del hospital antes de que se vaya el sol? Me apetece que me dé un poco el aire, estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí.

- Sí, es una buena idea – dijo Lita dándole una mirada a Andrew que echaba chispas por ponerla en ese compromiso.

- Bueno, pues entonces vamos. Ami ¿podrías alcanzarme la bata amarilla que está en el armario?

- Sí claro – contestó poniéndose de pie.

- Y tú Andrew ¿me ayudas a ponerme en la silla de ruedas? He estado practicando un poco esta mañana, pero todavía no soy capaz de sentarme yo sola.

Ami le colocó la bata a su amiga y acercó la silla de ruedas, que estaba aparcada en una esquina, al sillón. Serena pasó un brazo por el cuello de su primo y éste la tomó por la cintura y pasó su otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas. La levantó del sillón y la sentó con mucho cuidado en la silla. Después volvió a cubrirla con la manta.

- ¿Qué os parece Herbie? – preguntó Serena - ¿A qué es bonita?

- ¿Herbie? – dijeron todos.

- Sí, mi bólido – señaló la silla de ruedas – Es el último grito – habló con voz pija y poniendo los ojos en blanco – todo el mundo quiere tener uno, pero son muy exclusivos. Éste era el último que quedaba. ¡Paris Hilton muérete de envidia!

- Ja, ja, ja, Veo que mi primita no ha perdido el sentido del humor.

Andrew empujó la silla y salió por la puerta seguido de las chicas que iban cuchicheando entre ellas.

- Lita nos debes una conversación- le dijo Ami.

- Sí, sí, así que anoche hubo tema con Andrew, eh… - Mina le dio un codazo.

El grupito recorrió el pasillo hasta los ascensores. Antes de llegar se cruzaron con la enfermera de los ojos verdes, que se llamaba Sandra. Serena le dijo que iban a estar un rato en el jardín.

El jardín era un sitio muy bonito y tranquilo. Había césped y los rosales de invierno estaban en pleno apogeo. Caminos de losa lo serpeaban.

Pararon frente a un banco de piedra en el que se posaban los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Andrew puso el freno a la silla y luego se sentó con las chicas en el banco.

Enfermeras, enfermos y familiares poblaban el jardín en esos instantes. Aún quedaba algún banco desocupado.

- Chicas – habló Serena – Contadme que habéis hecho en estos seis meses.

- A mí me han dado un papelito en una serie de televisión – dijo Mina emocionada – De momento es una colaboración, pero si gusta tendré un papel fijo. Hago de mala y me encanta.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! Ya me estás consiguiendo los episodios donde sales. Me muero por verlos.

- En cuanto salgas de aquí haremos una fiesta de pijamas y los veremos. Ya verás qué divertido.

-Yo terminé el módulo de hostelería – contó Lita – y ahora estoy haciendo mis prácticas en un hotel.

- Wow Lita, ¡qué interesante! Seguro que tienes mucho curro. Y dime Ami ¿cómo van las cosas con Taiki?

-¡Muy bien! – dijo con los ojos llenos de chiribitas – Pero lo extraño muchísimo. Está de intercambio en Estados Unidos y no le veo desde el verano. Y bueno, pues yo empiezo la semana que viene a trabajar en este hospital.

- Chicas ¿habéis oído eso? Me alegro un montón Ami. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que pedírselo a mi papá.

- Gracias Sere. Tu papá es muy amable, él mismo ya me lo ha ofrecido.

- Sere, aún no te has enterado de lo mejor. Lita tiene chisme – dijo Mina con voz picarona.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Serena – Pues ya estás desembuchando, ¡¡cuenta!!, ¡QUIERO SABER YA!

La castaña no habló. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para contar lo que ya todos, menos Serena, sabían.

- Vamos Lita, no te dé vergüenza – Ami la animó.

- ¿No será que te has conseguido un novio? – cuestionó Serena, sin saber que había dado en el clavo.

Lita se puso colorada y bajó los ojos.

- ¿Es eso? – inquirió emocionada.

- Bueno… Sí…

A Lita le estaba costando un mundo hablar. Sentía que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar y no podía decir algo coherente.

- Ay Lita, me desesperas. Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo – casi gritó Mina.

Lita buscó con la mirada a Andrew, quería sentirse segura. Él sonrió y le indicó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que continuara, que todo iba a estar bien.

- Andrewyyosomosnoviosdesdehaceunmes – habló por fin, soltando la bomba de carrerilla.

- ¿Tú y Andrew? ¿Andrew, mi primo?

- Sí, Serena – tomó la palabra el rubio y Lita soltó de golpe todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones – Por medio de ti nos conocimos y mientras estuviste en coma, en nuestras visitas, compartimos muchos momentos juntos. Nos conocimos más a fondo. Un día todo cambió, extrañaba no estar con ella y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado.

- A mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo – Lita abrazó por la cintura a su novio que estaba sentado a su lado – He encontrado en Andrew todo lo que he buscado siempre. Quién me iba a decir que lo tenía más cerca de lo que me imaginaba.

- ¡FELICIDADES! Es una magnífica noticia, me hace muy feliz. Andrew cuídala mucho, Lita es muy especial, y tú Lita ya puedes tratarle bien, es mi primo favorito.

- ¿Favorito? – preguntó Andrew con sorna – Soy tu único primo.

- Bienvenida a la familia Lita – dijo Serena ignorando el comentario de su primo.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

Ocho meses habían pasado desde que Serena saliera del hospital.

En un principio, dependía completamente de todo el mundo. Con la silla de ruedas tenía bastante limitados sus movimientos. Pero su amor propio no le permitió estar en esa situación, a Serena no le gustaba ser una persona dependiente y empezó a valerse por sí misma en todo lo que pudo.

Acudía al hospital todos los días de la semana, excepto sábados y domingos. Las sesiones de rehabilitación duraban dos horas y la dejaban completamente exhausta.

Había días que tenía el ánimo y el humor por los suelos. Le parecía que todo iba demasiado lento y no había ningún avance. Muchas veces, a escondidas, se desahogaba de la única forma que conocía: llorando.

Pero nunca le faltó el cariño y el apoyo de su familia y de sus amigas. Éstas últimas la visitaban todos los días y cuando no podían ir a su casa, nunca faltaba una llamada de teléfono.

Las cosas poco a poco fueron mejorando. Serena fue recuperando la sensibilidad en sus piernas y nunca olvidaría el día en el que dio sus primeros pasos.

Lentamente y con algo de miedo, se levantó de la silla y se agarró fuertemente a las barras que le servían para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Movió un pie y después otro y después el primero y así hasta que llegó al final.

En ese momento, la emoción la embargó y lloró en los brazos de su fisioterapeuta, que rápidamente había acudido al rescate al ver como Serena quitaba sus manos de la barra.

Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ya no eran de rabia ni de impotencia, sino de pura felicidad.

En cuanto sus piernas se fortalecieron lo suficiente, abandonó la silla de ruedas y se pasó a las muletas.

Junio había llegado sin apenas darse cuenta. El calor era sofocante, aun cuando el verano no había hecho su oficialmente su aparición.

Hoy, Serena acudía a su sesión de rehabilitación, ahora sólo iba dos veces por semana. Ya podía caminar perfectamente, aunque aún mantenía el apoyo de una muleta.

Era su papá, que tenía el día libre, el que iba a llevarla al hospital. Nada más marcharse, la casa de los Tsukino se llenó de gente.

Serena todavía no sabía, pues no se lo habían dicho, que simplemente iba al hospital para recibir el alta. Era la única que no lo sabía, el resto estaban enterados y habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

En la sala de rehabilitación, recibió la noticia de su alta de boca de su fisioterapeuta y del propio doctor Tanaka. Pero hubo algo más que hizo completamente dichosa a la rubia: le retiraron la muleta. Ya no había motivo para usarla.

Al llegar a su casa, la chica salió completamente disparada del coche, pues quería hablar en seguida con su mamá y con todo el mundo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que por fin su pesadilla había terminado.

Así, al entrar dentro…

- ¡¡SORPRESA!!

Todos sus seres queridos estaban allí: su mamá, sus amigas, su tía Nanako y su primo Andrew.

Las chicas se habían encargado de la decoración, la casa estaba llena de globos de colores y guirnaldas.

Comieron, todos juntos, los deliciosos platos que había preparado Lita y cuando estaban en el postre, Andrew cogió una cucharilla y tocó delicadamente con ella su copa.

- Lita y yo tenemos algo que comunicaros – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

- Hemos decidido irnos a vivir juntos – completó Lita.

Ya caída la tarde, Serena y sus amigas estaban desparramadas por el suelo viendo uno de los capítulos de la serie de Mina.

Finalmente, había conseguido un papel fijo y el personaje gustaba mucho a la audiencia.

- Bueno Sere – dijo Ami en uno de los intermedios de la serie – ahora que ya eres libre, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Lo primero, disfrutar del verano, el año pasado me lo perdí. Y en Septiembre me matricularé en la universidad para terminar las asignaturas que me quedan. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido cuanto antes.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

Serena caminaba deprisa, ya llegaba tarde.

Se había entretenido demasiado preparando las cosas para su excursión de mañana con sus pequeños alumnos. Mina seguro que le echaría una buena bronca.

Una vez más estaba lloviendo, aunque afortunadamente la lluvia iba cesando.

A Serena no le gustaban los días de lluvia, era una lata tener que ir con el paraguas a todos los sitios.

Se paró para cruzar la calle, pues el semáforo estaba en rojo para los peatones. Tener que cruzar esa calle le hacía muy poca gracia. Ayer habían atropellado a una persona y a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido tres años desde su accidente, en momentos así no podía evitar acordarse de ello.

Alguien llamó su atención.

Un hombre estaba esperando para cruzar, al igual que ella. Era ciego y Serena pensó en ayudarle.

Los conductores, últimamente respetaban muy poco aquel semáforo y la rubia temía que algún coche pudiera hacerle daño.

Así que se dirigió a él.

- Disculpe, ¿quiere que le ayude a cruzar?

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

La divisó, estaba mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa muy cara.

- ¡Mina! – la llamó y agitó su mano - ¡Ya llego!

Cuando estuvo a su altura ambas mujeres se saludaron con un par de besos.

- Serena ¡llegas tarde! – la regañó Mina.

- Lo siento Mina – se disculpó la rubia – pero es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo organizando todo para la excursión de mañana. Estoy tan emocionada, es mi primera salida con mis alumnos.

- Y seguro que por el camino has estado haciendo de buena samaritana – dijo Mina, burlándose un poco.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Ves? Lo sabía, nadie puede engañar a Mina Aino.

- Mina, no estaba tratando de engañarte.

- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. ¿Quién te ha tocado esta vez, un ciego, un cojo, un inválido…?

- Qué poco sensible eres. Algún día esto se volverá contra ti.

- Bueno, cuando ese día llegue ya me preocuparé. Venga cuenta, que no podemos perder el tiempo.

- He ayudado a una persona invidente a cruzar la calle, ¿contenta?

- En parte. ¿Era hombre o mujer?

- Mina, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? Es irrelevante.

- No, no lo es. Contesta.

- Está bien – Serena puso los ojos en blanco – Era hombre.

- ¿Y era guapo?

- Ay Mina, tú siempre estás igual – Serena calló, no tenía intención de seguir hablando del tema, pero Mina empezó a zapatear en el suelo y a mirarla con ojos asesinos y no tuvo más remedio que decírselo – Sí, era guapo, muy guapo.

- Quiero una descripción completa del chulazo.

- Si te lo digo, ¿dejarás de hacerme preguntas? – dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, eso depende, tú habla y luego yo decido si te pregunto algo más.

- Alto, en torno a 1'90, pelo negro brillantísimo, ojos azul medianoche, cuerpo bien formado, pecho fornido, espalda ancha, bueno eso creo porque con el abrigo…

- ¿Eso crees, o eso te gustaría? – Serena bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – ¡Ja Serena, te has puesto colorada!

- ¡¡MINA!! – exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Te habló? – preguntó Mina como una metralleta.

- Estas son las tres últimas preguntas a las que te contesto, después olvidamos el tema, ¿vale? – Mina asintió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos – Conozco esa mirada y no voy a contestarte a nada más.

- Jo Serena, eres una aguafiestas – Mina hizo un puchero.

- A ver, venía para acá, estaba cerca de la cafetería de Andrew y tenía que cruzar la calle. Entonces lo vi, él estaba esperando a que se pusiera el semáforo en verde. Sabes lo peligroso que se ha vuelto ese cruce, sólo de pensarlo se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. Así que le pregunté si quería que le ayudara a cruzar.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Al principio fue muy seco, me dijo que podía él solo. Te juro que pensé que me iba a echar los perros encima.

- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Mina expectante.

- Insistí en que me dejara ayudarle, realmente no quería que le pasara nada. Y me dijo que no quería molestar, pero ya sabes como soy yo, así que le tomé del brazo y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde cruzamos.

- Sere te arriesgaste demasiado. Si no quería, no tenías que haberle ayudado, podría haber reaccionado de mala manera. Te pasas de buena.

- No pasó nada. Bueno, algo sí. Cuando íbamos por la mitad del paso de cebra, un coche estuvo a puntito de atropellarnos. Menos mal que lo vi e hice que nos paráramos.

- Serena… - Mina la tomó de la mano.

- Amiga en ese momento creí que me caía redonda al suelo, sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Gritar. Le pegué un buen vozarrón al conductor del coche, con eso me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

- Yo no puedo evitar acordarme de aquel día, cada vez que cruzo una calle o estoy esperando al autobús – habló Mina con la voz ahogada, sin resto de la emoción que sentía antes.

- A mí también me pasa, pero intento no pensar en ello. Y bueno, eso es todo. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, el hombre fue más amable, parecía una persona completamente distinta a la de unos minutos antes. Cuando llegamos al otro lado de la calle me dio las gracias y cada uno tomó su camino.

- ¿No le preguntaste su nombre? – preguntó curiosa.

- No Mina, me dio corte hacerlo, no quería que se sintiera incómodo. Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

- Bueno, todo él llama la atención según lo has descrito – Mina volvió de nuevo a la carga.

- No voy por ahí. Me refiero a su mirada. Había mucha tristeza en ella, y su expresión… parecía que cargara con una gran pena. ¿Sabes una cosa Mina? Me gustaría volver a verle, saber por qué está tan triste y ayudarle.

- Definitivamente empiezas a parecerte a tu hermana.

- Bueno, compartimos la mitad de los genes. ¡AAAAA! – exclamó de repente Serena mirando su reloj – ¡Mira qué hora es Mina! – le gritó a la vez que levantaba su muñeca y le mostraba el reloj - ¡Ami nos va a matar!

Serena agarró a Mina de la mano y arrastrándola ambas se perdieron corriendo calle abajo.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..**

**(1**) El fragmento pertenece a el libro _El ocho _ de _Katherine Neville. _Al igual que el fragmento del libro que está leyendo Darien en el anterior capítulo (se me olvidó decirlo)

Hola de nuevo!!

Estoy muy emocionada con todos los reviews que he recibido. De verdad muchas gracias. También agradecer a las personas que me han leído y no han dejado review.

Espero que me sigáis leyendo y dejando vuestras opiniones.

Quiero hacer especial mención (sin menospreciar al resto de las que me habéis dejado rw) a mis amigas **Suyi** y **Eliz**, por su apoyo y sus ánimos y también agradecer a **Vicky is Love** y **KuMiCo Kou** que, a pesar de ser fanáticas (entiéndase en el buen sentido de la palabra) de Seiya, se hayan animado a leer mi fic.

Ahora sí, os dejo con las respuestas a los reviews.

**SeReNyMoOn: **Hola milly!!**, **eres mi primer review. ¡Qué ilusión! Para mí también es un placer conocerte. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer chap del fic. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por desearme suerte. Me alegra saber que vas a seguir mi historia. Espero que el segundo capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho tú también. Besotes!!

**Suyi: **Hola Suyi amiga!! Gracias por el review y que sepas que te considero también como mi primer rw, ya me contaste el pequeño problemita técnico que tuviste. Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, me emocioné mucho. Y sí, tienes razón estoy disfrutando como niño con zapatos nuevos escribiendo el fic. Ja,ja,ja, espera mis adelantos porque no voy a dejar de mandarte. Yo también te quiero mucho. Besotes a puñados!!

**Cherrie SA: **Hola Cherrie!! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por desearme suerte y por dejar tu rw. Como has leído supones bien, la chica que ayudó a Darien a cruzar la calle fue Serena. Y ha quedado claro en este capítulo quién es el doctor Tsukino: el papá de Serena. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el segundo capítulo. Besotes!!

**yumi kamagatha: **Hola Yumi!! Gracias por tu rw y por tus cumplidos. La verdad es que yo tampoco he leído una historia como ésta en ff, claro que eso no quita para que pueda haberla. Pobrecito Darien, tienes toda la razón. Serena le va a ayudar mucho y le hará ver las cosas de otra manera. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que hayas pensado lo mismo del segundo chap. Besotes!!

**maripepa: **Hola maripepa!! Gracias por tu rw. Qué bien que te haya parecido linda la historia. Espero que te dejes caer por aquí y continúes leyendo. Besotes!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Hola Patty!! Gracias por tu rw. Leo tus fics y me encantan. Sólo espero que perdones que no te deje rw tan a menudo, pero lo voy a solucionar. Realmente Darien no está pasando por una depresión, simplemente asumió su culpa por la muerte de su hermana y está viviendo con ello, aunque no de la mejor manera, porque decidió aislarse del mundo. Como se vera más adelante Darien no es el culpable de que él y su hermana tuvieran el accidente, pero las palabras que su papá le dio en el hospital, en un momento en que estaba desorientado y asustado, le han hecho mucho mal y lo han convertido en lo que es ahora. Pero Serena le va a ayudar mucho. Espero que el segundo chap te haya gustado. Besotes!!

**Isa1181**: Hola Isa!! Siempre que leo tus rws en otros fics, me dejas impresionada porque son larguísimos, y ¡¡ahora tengo uno para mi solita!! Jajaja. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu rw. Me has hecho sonrojar con todos tus halagos, de verdad muchas gracias. La verdad es que este capítulo no estaba hecho para llorar, aunque veo que más de una lo ha hecho, pero si ha provocado esos sentimientos pues bienvenidos sean, porque eso me dice que soy capaz de transmitir, algo que pensé que nunca lograría. Pero también te has reído. Yo cuando escribí esas partes también lo hice. Me pareció muy divertido que Darien le pusiera un nombre a su bastón, y que "ella" le gritara a un coche, aunque lo hizo para tranquilizarse (ahí puse algo de mí, pues yo soy de gritar a los coches en las mismas circunstancias) y encima le llamara ciego al conductor… Seguro que tú también puedes escribir. Lees un montón de fics y supongo que libros también y eso ayuda mucho. Yo pensé que no sería capaz y mira, es sólo cuestión de intentarlo. Por intentarlo no se pierde nada, y si no sale, pues no sale. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Besotes!!

**Susy: **Hola Susy, amiga. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde fic y más aún cuando tardo en dejarte rw en tus fics o estos no llegan. Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz y me halagan. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. En cuanto a tus dudas y desvaríos (no me importa que desvaríes, es más me gusta. Yo también lo suelo hacer) creo que con el segundo capitulo han quedado claros: Serena es quien ayuda a Darien a cruzar y no es ciega, le ayuda movida por lo que le pasó a ella años atrás. Y el doctor Tsukino es su papá. Espero que el segundo chap te haya gustado también. Muchos besotes!!

**Mapi: **Hola Mapi!! Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya parecido bonita mi historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión. Ah! Y que te haya gustado el segundo chap. Besotes!!

**Isabel: **Hola Isabel!! Gracias por el rw. Qué bien que te guste la idea, yo la adoro. Cuento con que sigas leyendo y me dejes tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado el segundo capítulo. Besotes!!

**Eliz: **Hola Eliz amiga!! Gracias por tu rw. Me has puesto colorada, y de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado. Ganas no me faltan, sólo espero que la musa no se largue y me deje tirada. Espero que con este chap se hayan aplacado un poco tus ansias. ¿Te ha gustado el segundo? Suerte con tu nueva casa y muchos besotes.

**Vicky is Love: **Hola Vicky!! Muchísimas gracias por haber pasado a leer el fic y haberme dejado rw. Supuse que al ser un fic SxD no te interesaría, me explico hay gente que si le gusta Seiya, por ejemplo, no leen fics donde no es pareja de Serena. Tengo que confesar que cuando empecé a leer fics, sólo leía los SxD, me daba un poco de cosa leer otros. Pero fue sólo pasajero, ahora ya no me importa. Además hay muy buenas historias (como las tuyas, por ejemplo). Gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas leyéndome, y que te haya gustado el segundo chap. A mí también me da gusto conocerte. Besotes!!

**KuMiCo Kou: **Hola Cris!! (Porque tu nombre es Cris, ¿o me equivoco?, por favor sácame de la duda) Gracias por haberte decidido a leer mi fic. Sé lo que debe de haberte costado, pues a mí cuando empecé a leer fics me pasaba lo mismo. Si no eran SxD, no los leía. Ahora si que los leo, y es que por ahí hay fics muy buenos. Gracias también por haber dejado rw y por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo chap (aquí casi no ha salido Darien) y que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus comentarios. Y sobre tu historia, claro que merece una oportunidad, es muy buena. Disfruto mucho leyendo cada capítulo. Besotes!!

**JennySol: **Hola Jenny!! Me alegra que al final me dejaras tu rw, gracias. Qué bien que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y gracias por tu pequeña "crítica". Tienes toda la razón, ese veo se me pasó, pero no vuelve a ocurrir. A partir de ahora repasaré una vez más antes de subir el capítulo. El segundo no ha sido tan trágico, ¿o sí?. Ya me dirás y que sepas que sigo aceptando críticas. Besotes!!

**SereyDarien: **Hola SereyDarien!! Gracias por tu rw. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, tienes razón, pobre Darien. Pero va a dejar de sufrir, aunque llevará un tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo chap. Besotes!!


	3. Reencuentros

_Hola a todos!! _

_Vuelvo de nuevo a la carga con un nuevo capítulo. Si he tardado en actualizar, lo siento. Pero creo que tardaré más o menos el mismo tiempo que ahora en actualizar. Me es imposible hacerlo antes, así que tenerme paciencia._

_Dije que éste sería el último chap, pero al final me han venido tantas ideas en la cabeza que era imposible terminarlo en tres chaps. Por lo tanto habrá más. ¿Cuántos? Pues no lo sé. Los que salgan. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Excepto los que yo pueda inventar, esos son míos._

_Os dejo con el tercer chap. Espero que os guste._

_Abajo nos vemos._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Reencuentros.**_

_Colocar las lonchas de plátano en el fondo del molde. Añadir también las manzanas salteadas y la mezcla del bol._

En la cocina a la hora de preparar cualquier alimento, había que ser sumamente ordenado. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que Darien aprendió en el centro de discapacitados. El orden y el saber dónde estaba cada cosa, era muy importante para evitar peligros innecesarios.

Normalmente y siempre que podía, le gustaba colocar los ingredientes que iba a utilizar en el orden en el que le harían falta, así como los utensilios que necesitara.

En la gran encimera de la cocina, donde estaba trabajando, todo se encontraba correctamente acomodado: en el centro, el molde donde iba a verter los ingredientes y que metería al horno, a su derecha, un plato con las lonchas de plátano, a su izquierda, la sartén con las manzanas salteadas y arriba del molde, el bol con la mezcla de los huevos, la nata y el azúcar.

Darien cogió el platito con el plátano y fue colocando las lonchas una a una en el fondo del molde que previamente había cubierto con caramelo, tal y como indicaba la receta.

El fondo tenía que estar totalmente cubierto, por lo tanto dicha operación la realizó con mucho cuidado, comprobando de vez en cuando con sus dedos el espacio que le quedaba por llenar y que los trozos de plátano lo cubrieran bien.

Claro que así terminó pringándose los dedos con el caramelo, por lo que al terminar se tuvo que lavar las manos. Seguidamente vertió en el molde las manzanas y la mezcla del bol.

Ya sólo quedaba terminar el postre, así que dio la vuelta a la página del libro de recetas y continuó leyendo.

"_Risotto"_

- Pero… me he debido de saltar una página.

Giró la hoja de nuevo y deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha por la superficie, leyó la última línea en braille.

"_las manzanas salteadas y la mezcla del bol"._

_- _Pues no, no me he saltado ninguna página. Michiru debió olvidar transcribir la última parte de la receta cuando copió el libro. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que hago yo?

«_Eso te pasa por meterte a cocinero de alto postín. _Cierra el pico, nadie necesita tu opinión. _Vale, pero no me digas luego que no te lo advertí._»

Nunca había hecho un pudin.

De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía repostería, no desde que Rei había muerto.

A su hermana le encantaba cocinar, y los postres eran su debilidad. Tartas, bizcochos, galletas, helados… no había algo que ella no cocinara. Y él, sobre todo, hacía de conejillo de indias probando todo lo que Rei preparaba.

Hubo incluso una vez que tuvo que comer algo realmente asqueroso. Rei había preparado un bizcocho, pero le puso sal en vez de azúcar. Cuando Darien lo probó le entraron unas ganas terribles de vomitar, pero no quería desilusionar a su hermana, por lo que compuso su mejor cara, se lo comió todo sin rechistar y le dijo que estaba buenísimo.

Sólo con ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Rei, había merecido la pena.

Después su mamá se deshizo de él. Le dijo a Rei que lo había servido en una de las reuniones con sus amigas y que se lo habían comido todo. Lo que ella nunca supo es que el bendito bizcocho terminó en el cubo de la basura.

Recordar todo aquello le hacía ponerse nostálgico. Fue una época realmente feliz, cómo le gustaría regresar a ella.

Su mamá les había enseñado a cocinar a él y a sus hermanas cuando Rei cumplió trece años. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido apenas unos segundos antes.

_- Mamá ¿por qué nos has llamado con tanta urgencia? ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Darien mientras entraba en la cocina seguido por Setsuna._

_- Sí mamá – le apoyó Setsuna – porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Kevin va a pasar a por mí en menos de diez minutos._

_- Si no dejáis hablar a mamá nunca lo vais a saber – les regañó Rei que ya estaba en la cocina y después les sacó la lengua._

_- ¿Sabes que sacar la lengua es de mala educación?- gruñó Setsuna._

_Rei iba a replicar, pero su mamá habló antes._

_- ¡Basta ya! No os peléis, parecéis niños – la señora Chiba puso orden en la cocina – Nos hemos reunido aquí…_

_- Para unir en matrimonio a un hombre y a una mujer – Darien no pudo evitar hacer un chiste y todos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas._

_- Darien cariño, deja de hacer bromas que así no vamos a terminar nunca y seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer. Rei lleva un tiempo pidiéndome que le enseñe a cocinar. Le dije que lo haría cuando cumpliera trece años. Pues bien, el momento ha llegado, así que he decidido que os voy a enseñar a los tres._

_- ¡Gracias mamá! Eres la mejor – gritó Rei entusiasmada para después tirarse a los brazos de su mamá y darle un beso._

_- uh, hu, pues conmigo no contéis – dijo Darien – no tengo ningún interés._

_- Cielo – habló la señora Chiba – en dos meses te mudas a tu apartamento y no pienses que voy a ir a prepararte la comida todos los días. Además no quiero que te alimentes sólo de precocinados y comida basura. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no es sano._

_- Siendo así… creo que no me queda más remedio – le respondió Darien resignado._

_- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar? – preguntó la señora Chiba frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su mirada a Setsuna._

_- Mamá, no me mires así. No pensaba decir nada. Kevin es un excelente chef y me gustaría estar a su altura._

_- Muy bien. Pues como todos estamos de acuerdo, comenzaremos mañana con las clases._

La verdad es que disfrutó enormemente, pasó ratos muy agradables con su mamá y sus hermanas. La señora Chiba era muy buena maestra y les contagió a ellos su pasión por la cocina.

Rei enseguida se decantó por la repostería y todos los años por navidad ella y Darien preparaban galletas para toda la familia.

Era algo que siempre hacían ellos dos juntos y no permitían que nadie más les ayudara. Era un momento para los dos, para estar a solas y contarse sus cosas. Rei confiaba mucho en Darien, por eso fue que éste se extrañó muchísimo cuando no fue el primero en enterarse de que su hermana se había enamorado.

Tal vez, pensó, esas cosas se hablen primero entre mujeres, o bien pudiera ser que Rei tuviera miedo de la reacción de su hermano. Él nunca preguntó el motivo.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Darien. Su mamá y Setsuna venían a su casa a comer. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo volvería a abrazar a su mamá.

Cuanto la extrañaba.

En los últimos tres años apenas habían tenido contacto. Su mamá no salía de casa, el había ido a verla varias veces, cuando sabía que su papá no estaba. Pero un día el señor Chiba llegó antes de tiempo a casa y vio a su hijo.

La discusión fue monumental, aunque no podía llamarse discusión como tal pues los insultos, los reproches y los gritos sólo venían de una parte, ya que Darien aguantó estoicamente todo lo que su papá le gritó sin decir absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, cada palabra hizo más profunda la herida y más oscuro el abismo. Le dolía profundamente haber perdido el cariño y el respeto de su papá.

Pero Darien sabía que merecía todo lo que su papá pudiera decirle, todo eso y mucho más.

La señora Chiba se llevó un disgusto tremendo.

_- Basta querido, por favor – rogaba la señora Chiba a su esposo – Así sólo le estás haciendo más daño._

_- ¿Daño? – dijo sarcástico el señor Chiba – Daño fue lo que nos hizo él, o acaso no recuerdas que tú hija está muerta por su culpa._

_- Darien no tuvo la culpa._

_- ¡No le defiendas, siempre lo estás haciendo! ¡Y tú! – dijo refiriéndose a Darien –¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte! No sé cómo te atreves a pisar esta casa. ¡Debería darte vergüenza!_

_Darien bajo la cabeza._

_- ¡¿No vas a decir nada?! ¡¿Ni si quiera te vas a defender?! – le gritó mientras le tomaba por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo zarandeaba._

_Darien no lo sintió venir. Sólo notó el aliento de su papá en la cara mientras le gritaba y el tirón de sus manos en su chaqueta. Pero siguió sin decir una palabra o hacer algo para que su papá lo soltara._

_Sin embargo estaba asustado. El señor Chiba estaba fuera de sí, nunca anteriormente se había comportado de esa manera._

_- ¡Eres un cobarde! – volvió a gritarle._

_- Por favor, déjalo ya – suplicó entre lágrimas la señora Chiba._

_- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – rugió su esposo preso de la ira._

_De repente el llanto cesó y se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose._

_El señor Chiba se giró y contempló con horror el cuerpo de su esposa tirado en la alfombra. Soltó la chaqueta de Darien y se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de ella._

_- Celia, amor, reacciona por favor – le decía mientras le daba pequeños toquecitos en la cara._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado papá? – preguntó Darien._

_- Tu madre se ha desmayado – dijo con la voz ahogada – hay que llamar a un médico._

_Darien se agachó y gateó tanteando el suelo, hasta que tocó el brazo de su mamá._

_- Déjame revisarla a mí – pidió el muchacho._

_- ¿Y tú qué vas a poder hacer? ¿Dónde se ha visto a un médico ciego?_

_Darien ignoró el doloroso comentario y deslizó su mano por el brazo de su mamá hasta llegar a la muñeca. Allí colocó sus dedos índice y corazón para localizar el pulso._

_- Tiene el pulso un poco débil – comentó – Ha tenido una bajada de tensión. Lo mejor es mantenerla tumbada y con los pies en alto._

_En ese momento, Setsuna, que acababa de venir de la calle, entró en la habitación y al ver la escena se llevó una mano a la boca asustada._

_- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_- Tu madre se ha desmayado – respondió el señor Chiba – Darien dice que ha tenido una bajada de tensión. Hay que poner sus piernas en alto, hija ayúdame a acercarla al sofá._

_Entre el señor Chiba y Setsuna trasladaron a Celia unos metros, hasta situarla al lado del sofá. La dejaron tumbada en el suelo, Setsuna colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza y elevó sus piernas colocándolas encima del sofá. _

_- Será mejor que llaméis al médico – habló Darien – Sin ver no puedo hacer mucho más. Mamá se ha golpeado la cabeza al desmayarse y eso puede ser grave._

_- Darien, mira lo que has provocado – le dijo su papá, escupiendo las palabras- ¡Lárgate, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer!_

_- Yo… Lo siento._

_- Será mejor que te vayas peque – a Setsuna le gustaba llamarlo así desde niños, a pesar de que sólo se llevan un año – Yo te llamo para decirte como está mamá._

_Darien asintió resignado y con la incertidumbre sobre el estado de su mamá abandonó la casa._

Desde ese día no había vuelto a estar con su mamá. No había querido arriesgarse a que su papá lo encontrara de nuevo allí.

Afortunadamente, aquella vez no pasó nada grave. Celia reaccionó a los pocos segundos de haberse marchado su hijo.

El médico que la atendió coincidió en su diagnóstico con Darien. La señora Chiba había tenido una bajada de tensión a consecuencia del disgusto que le había producido la discusión, sin embargo decidió cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y la llevó al hospital donde le realizaron un escáner. El tac salió limpio, pero la señora Chiba pasó la noche en el hospital en observación para asegurar que no hubiera ninguna complicación.

Desde entonces el único contacto que tuvo con ella fueron las llamadas telefónicas.

Celia no permitió que su esposo la aislara por completo de su hijo. Si bien Darien no llamaba para evitar que sus papás pelearan, ella impuso su voluntad y le telefoneaba todos los días, incluso en aquellos en los que estaba tan hundida que no salía de la cama.

Ayer, al igual que todos los años, Darien no había faltado a la misa de funeral por su hermana. Pero como era su costumbre, se había sentado en uno de los bancos de la última fila, aislado del resto de la gente. Sus papás y su hermana tomaban asiento en la primera fila y los amigos y conocidos ocupaban el resto.

Este año su tía Suyi y la hija de ésta, su prima Esmeralda, se sentaron con él en vez de con el resto de la familia, gesto que él agradeció profundamente. Al menos esa vez estuvo acompañado y se sintió querido y protegido, pues su tía y su prima le tomaron las manos y no le soltaron durante toda la misa.

Su prima Esmeralda trabajaba para _Black Technologies, _una importante empresa japonesa dedicada a las nuevas tecnologías. El último año lo había pasado fuera de Tokio, pues había sido trasladada a la sede que tenía la empresa en Estados Unidos, concretamente en Los Ángeles.

Siempre procuraba cuadrar su agenda y dejar ese día libre para acompañar a su familia.

Esta vez iba a pasar una semana en Tokio. De nuevo había sido trasladada de sede, ahora su destino sería Madrid. La empresa estaba realizando un proyecto muy importante y ella se tenía que incorporar a la fase final.

Le habían concedido diez días para hacer la mudanza. Eran muy oportunos, pues así podría asistir a la misa por Rei, estar unos días con su mamá y visitar a su tía y a sus primos.

El día del aniversario de la muerte de Rei, Darien y Celia, por expreso deseo de él y para evitar males mayores, no tenían ningún contacto en la iglesia. Ninguna palabra de cariño y apoyo, simplemente actuaban como dos extraños.

Era mejor así.

Su mamá siempre insistía en que se sentara con ellos, pero él siempre le daba la misma respuesta: NO.

Tampoco coincidían en el cementerio. Su familia acudía al terminar la misa y él más tarde, cuando no había nadie y podía hablarle a su hermana con total privacidad.

Ya por la noche, Celia llamaba por teléfono a su hijo y conversaban durante un rato sobre Rei y sobre cómo habían pasado el día.

Al acabar la misa, Darien se despidió de Suyi y Esmeralda. Ese día era para él una auténtica tortura, la culpa lo mataba y una opresión se instalaba en su pecho y apenas le dejaba respirar. Sólo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su casa, meterse en la cama y llorar.

Pero Setsuna le impidió su rápida huída.

_Después de esquivar a la gente, Darien por fin llegó a la salida. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más notó que una mano se posó sobre su hombro._

_- Peque, esta vez no te me escapas – le dijo una voz que él reconoció en seguida._

_- ¿Qué quieres Setsuna? – habló él._

_- Saber cómo te encuentras. Este día nunca hablamos, siempre te escabulles._

_- Creo que tú misma puedes contestar a eso. No estoy dando palmas ni saltando de alegría – dijo sarcástico Darien, pero en seguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho – Lo siento Setsuna, no quería decir eso._

_Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Por eso quería salir rápido de allí, ya no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Setsuna limpió sus lágrimas con mucha ternura y le abrazó._

_- No te disculpes Darien. Soy tonta por preguntar, sé lo difícil que es este día para nosotros y más aun para ti._

_- Setsu, la echo tanto de menos… Todo por mi culpa – murmuró bajito._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? – dijo elevando el tono de voz – Estoy harta de tu actitud, de que te eches la culpa y te compadezcas de ti mismo. ¡Quiero al Darien alegre y bromista de vuelta!_

_- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte._

_El moreno retomó la marcha con paso firme, deslizando su bastón por el suelo._

_- Espera por favor – Darien se detuvo pero no giró su cuerpo, quedando de espaldas a su hermana – Mamá quiere verte. _

_Darien volteó._

_- ¿Por qué no venís mañana mamá y tú a comer a mi casa? Los viernes sólo trabajo dos horas._

_- Está bien – aceptó su hermana – No habrá problema, los viernes no paso consulta y mamá estará encantada._

_- Entonces os espero a las dos y media._

El reloj de la sala de estar del apartamento de Darien acababa de dar la una del mediodía.

Hoy había entrado un niño nuevo al grupo de Darien y eso había retrasado su salida del trabajo. Siempre que venía un niño nuevo, Darien hacía un aparte con él y sus padres para conocerle mejor y saber algunos datos sobre su caso para así poder preparar bien el aprendizaje que el pequeño fuera a necesitar.

El moreno tenía el tiempo justo para terminar el pudin que estaba preparando y cocinar el resto del menú para la comida.

Afortunadamente la noche anterior, gracias a que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, había dejado echo el primer plato, una deliciosa crema de champiñones, y avanzado el segundo, redondo de ternera, del que sólo le quedaba juntar la salsa que tenía preparada con la carne y dejar que cociera hasta que la carne estuviera tierna.

Pero precisamente había surgido un problema con el postre y Darien estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no sabía qué hacer para terminar de prepararlo.

Hasta que de repente se acordó de Lita, ella seguro que sí sabía cómo se cocinaba el maldito pudin.

Salió de la cocina y atravesó el recibidor hasta llegar a la salita. Había un sofá de tres plazas pegando a la pared izquierda, nada más entrar y al lado del sofá estaba la mesita del teléfono, con el inalámbrico y una lamparita. Ésta última estaba más bien de adorno, pues él no necesitaba de luz. Pero no estaba de más tenerla, siempre podía venir alguna visita inoportuna y no era plan de que si se hacía de noche estuviera a oscuras.

Sabía perfectamente la distancia que separaba la puerta del sofá, apenas tres pasos que ni se molestaba en contar. Caminar dentro de su casa era un acto completamente automático, cualquiera que le viera pensaría que no era ciego.

Cuando sus piernas hicieron contacto con el sofá se sentó y extendió su mano hasta coger el teléfono. Comprobó que hubiera línea y después localizó la tecla de la memoria. La apretó y seguidamente buscó con su dedo índice el número dos, justamente debajo de la tecla de memoria.

En este número tenía memorizado el teléfono de la casa de Andrew y Lita.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos… Nadie cogía el teléfono.

Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando contestaron.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó una somnolienta voz al otro lado.

- Soy Darien. Gracias a Dios que te encuentro, pensé que no había nadie. Iba a llamar al Crown.

- Hola Darien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responder, me había quedado traspuesta en el sillón.

- Perdona Lita – habló apenado – si hubiera sabido que estabas dormida no hubiera llamado.

- Oh no, al contrario. Estoy aburridísima – suspiró – Andrew me ha prohibido bajar al Crown y aquí estoy, leyendo revistas de maternidad y aguantándome las ganas de comer. ¡He engordado dos kilos! Esta mañana el ginecólogo me ha dicho que debo controlarme, pero es que ¡tengo hambre a todas horas!

- Tu médico tiene razón Lita, debes tener cuidado con tu peso. ¿Y cómo está mi ahijada?

- Perfecta. Con todo en su sitio y creciendo sana y fuerte – dijo Lita orgullosa – Hoy me han hecho una ecografía en 3D. He visto la carita de mi niña, Darien es tan bonita… Y Andrew estaba tan emocionado, si hasta se le caía la baba.

- Me lo puedo imaginar – habló el moreno con una gran sonrisa en su cara – Andrew está como loco con esa niña.

- Bueno ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Realmente me ha sorprendido.

- Tengo un problema y necesito ayuda.

- ¿Darien Chiba pidiendo ayuda? Definitivamente eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Verás – dijo pensativo – Estoy haciendo un pudin. Tengo ya todos los ingredientes mezclados, pero la receta no está completa y no sé cómo se termina.

- ¿Has precalentado el horno?

- Me temo que se me ha olvidado – respondió avergonzado.

- Bueno, pues entonces tienes que precalentar el horno a 200 grados durante diez minutos. Después bajas la temperatura a 160 y metes el molde al baño maría y lo dejas durante una hora. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Sí Lita, muchas gracias. Me has salvado la vida.

- Me alegra haber podido ayudarte – habló Lita en medio de un bostezo – Lo siento, es que la pequeña no ha parado de moverse en toda la noche y apenas he pegado ojo.

- Ya no te entretengo más, te dejo descansar. Cuídate y cuida mucho a mi ahijada.

- Estoy contenta de que me hayas llamado y espero verte más seguido. La visita de antes de ayer me supo a poco. Cuídate tú también. Adiós.

- Adiós Lita.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

A las siete y media de la mañana el despertador sonó, rompiendo el silencio que envolvía la habitación donde una rubia dormía plácidamente, escondida bajo las sábanas y un calentito edredón azul.

Estaba teniendo el más bello de los sueños, cuando aquel ruido estridente la despertó, arrancándola en contra de su voluntad de los brazos de su amado.

- ¡¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR!! – gruñó.

Serena sacó un brazo de debajo de las sábanas desprendiéndose del calorcito de la cama y lo llevó hasta la mesilla de noche apagando de un manotazo la alarma que aún seguía sonando.

- ¡Tenías que sonar en este preciso momento! – siguió refunfuñando – ¡Eres muy cruel! ¿Lo sabías? – le habló al despertador como si fuera un ser animado.

La mujer retiró de una patada las sábanas y el edredón que cubrían su cuerpo y se incorporó en la cama bostezando. Se desperezó estirando sus brazos, sin abrir todavía sus ojos. Estaba rememorando su maravilloso sueño, no quería volver a la realidad tan pronto. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo volviera a ver de nuevo.

- Te extraño tanto… - susurró bajito y después suspiró.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó sin mucho ánimo de la cama. Se calzó sus pantuflas y en la penumbra de la habitación caminó hacia la ventana. Subió la persiana y admiró la perspectiva del nuevo día.

Estaba amaneciendo. En el horizonte, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un sutil anaranjado llevándose la oscuridad de la noche. No había ni una sola nube. Eso era bueno, los dos días anteriores había estado lloviendo y si llovía hoy se arruinaría la excursión con sus alumnos.

- ¡Dios mío la excursión! – exclamó todavía mirando por la ventana - ¡Se me había olvidado!

Fue mencionarla y los nervios se posaron en su estómago apoderándose de él.

Por suerte, la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos esos niños no recaía sobre ella sola. Contaba con la ayuda de su compañera Hotaru, que era la profesora del otro grupo de niños que iría junto con el suyo. Y además iban dos padres por aula. En total tocaban a cinco niños por persona.

El destino de la excursión era una granja-escuela. Allí los niños podrían ver todo tipo de animales, como vacas, cerdos, gallinas, caballos… y aprender cosas sobre la naturaleza. Saldrían del colegio hacia las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. El viaje se haría en autocar y duraría cerca de una hora. Comerían allí y por la tarde estarían de regreso.

Serena se retiró de la ventana y sacó del armario la ropa interior. De la ropa que se iba a poner se ocuparía luego. Estaba por tomar su bata del perchero que había colocado en una esquina de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventana, para meterse a tomar una ducha, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Cariño, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó la mamá de Serena abriendo la puerta muy despacio.

- Pasa mamá – respondió – Ya me levanté.

Ikuko entró en la habitación. Llevaba puesto su abrigo de paño marrón, preparada para salir a la calle. Trabajaba como enfermera en un ambulatorio y comenzaba su jornada a las ocho.

De hecho, fue gracias a su profesión que conoció al que ahora era su esposo. Llevaba apenas unos meses trabajando en el Hospital General de Tokio cuando conoció a Kenji Tsukino. Ikuko se había mudado desde Osaka junto con su hija cuando su primer marido falleció.

La primera vez que coincidió con él fue en una operación. La enfermera que debía entrar al quirófano con el doctor Tsukino se había puesto enferma esa misma mañana y a ella le tocó sustituirla.

El flechazo fue instantáneo. El doctor Tsukino era un hombre muy apuesto e Ikuko no se quedaba atrás. Después de la operación quedaron para tomar un café juntos.

Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y un año tres meses después unieron sus vidas, dando el "sí quiero" delante de todos sus seres queridos y amigos. Tiempo después su amor fue bendecido con una nueva vida. Fueron padres de una hermosa niña: Serena, que recibió su nombre en honor a su abuela paterna.

Cuando Ikuko agotó su baja por maternidad decidió dejar su estresante trabajo en el hospital por uno más tranquilo. Así pasó a trabajar en un ambulatorio.

- Serena hija, ya me voy a trabajar. Sólo quería desearte suerte con tu excursión. Pásalo muy bien.

- Oh, gracias mamá – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso – Estoy nerviosa, pero sé que todo va a salir bien.

- Claro hija, ya verás como sí. Te he dejado hecho café, me había tomado lo último que quedaba.

- Mamá, no te hubieras molestado. Venga, vete ya. No vayas a llegar tarde – le dio otro beso y la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación – Nos vemos por la tarde.

De regreso a su cuarto, tomó su bata y la ropa interior y se metió al baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde bajaba a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Vestía ropa cómoda, la ideal para pasar un día en el campo: jeans, camiseta de manga corta blanca, sudadera amarilla y zapatillas de deporte. En una mini mochila había metido sus cosas, junto con su teléfono móvil con la batería recién cargada.

Enchufó el tostador y colocó dos rebanadas de pan. Seguidamente puso a calentar algo de leche en el microondas. Por las mañanas le gustaba tomar el café con leche, sin embargo después de comer lo tomaba solo.

Mientras tanto, sacó el exprimidor de uno de los armarios, tomó dos naranjas del frutero que estaba encima de la nevera y preparó un zumo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar de su desayuno. Estaba poniendo mermelada en sus tostadas, cuando su papá llegó a casa. Al ver luz en la cocina Kenji entró.

- Buenos días hija – le dijo cariñosamente.

- Buenos días papi – correspondió Serena mientras dejaba su tostada en el plato. Después se levantó de la silla y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Qué tal fue tu guardia?

- Muy pesada, más bien aburrida. No hemos tenido mucho movimiento, aunque eso por otra parte es bueno.

- ¿Te preparo algo para desayunar?

- No cariño, sólo voy a tomar algo de café y después me voy a dormir.

- Yo te lo sirvo. Siéntate – dijo mientras le retiraba una silla.

El papá de Serena se tomó el café y se retiró a descansar. Cuando ella hubo terminado fregó los cacharros que había usado. Se puso el abrigo, tomó su mochila y las llaves del coche y se fue al colegio.

Pasadas las nueve, estaban todos los niños esperando al autocar en la puerta del colegio. Los padres que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos conversaban entre ellos. Serena y Hotaru pasaban lista a sus respectivas clases para cerciorarse de que estuvieran todos los niños.

Una vez que el autocar hubo llegado, los pequeños fueron subiendo con cuidado, con la pareja que previamente se les había asignado como compañero durante el viaje. Serena y Hotaru tomaron asiento una junto a la otra.

Durante la mitad del trayecto Serena permaneció dormida, hasta que el sonido de un móvil hizo que abriera los ojos.

- Serena, tu móvil está sonando – le informó Hotaru.

La rubia sacó el teléfono de la mochila que estaba colocada sobre sus piernas y miró el número de la pantalla. Sonrió al ver quién era.

- ¿Tienes insomnio? – saludó Serena.

- Ja, ja, ja – rió una grave voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono – No, lo que tengo es demasiado trabajo.

- Así que me llamas sólo porque tienes trabajo, sino ahora mismo estarías durmiendo y ni si quiera te habrías acordado de mí – le reprochó divertida.

- Sere, eso dolió, ha sido un golpe bajo. Sabes que siempre te llevo en mi pensamiento aunque no hablemos tan seguido como me gustaría. Sólo quería desearle mucha suerte a mi linda profesora con su primera excursión.

- Oh Ante, no lo has olvidado – habló Serena muy emocionada.

- Claro amor, ¿cómo podría? Sé que hoy es un día importante para ti.

- Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Ya sabes, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz. ¿Te están dando mucha lata los niños?

- No, por supuesto que no. Estos niños son unos benditos. Están muy entretenidos viendo una peli de dibujos.

- Entonces, ¿todavía no habéis llegado a la granja-escuela?

- Aún nos queda media hora - dijo mirando el reloj - ¿Sabes Ante? Esta noche he soñado contigo. Cariño, te extraño muchísimo y tengo tantas ganas de verte… ¿Cuándo vas a poder venir?

- Sere, yo también me muero por verte, pero está muy complicado. Ahora estamos en medio de un gran proyecto y no puedo moverme de aquí. Sabes que mi papá ha depositado toda su confianza en mí, no quiero defraudarle. Tal vez para diciembre pueda escaparme unos días.

- ¿Diciembre? «_Es demasiado tiempo_». Está bien, entiendo – dijo triste la rubia – No quiero entretenerte más, esta llamada te va a salir carísima y además tienes trabajo.

- Por eso no te preocupes, la llamada la paga la empresa.

- Ante, ¿estás en la oficina? ¡Pero si es tardísimo! ¿Qué es, la una de la mañana?

- Las dos menos cuarto – corrigió Ante – Hay mucho papeleo pendiente y muchos informes que acabar, no merecía la pena ir a casa. Por lo menos me quedan dos horas para terminar. Tengo que dejarlo todo listo para la reunión de las siete.

- Casi no vas a poder dormir. ¿Quién ha sido el listo que ha programado una reunión tan pronto?

- Yo.

- No sé ni para que pregunto, es tan típico de ti. Anda amor, termínalo pronto y duerme un poco aunque sea.

- Tus deseos son órdenes. Por cierto ¿de qué iba tu sueño? Me dejaste intrigado.

- Creo que te lo contaré otro día – le contesto Serena con las mejillas encendidas.

- Vaya, sí que te volviste tímida de repente. Me vuelvo a trabajar. Te amo.

- Yo también.

Serena guardó el teléfono, suspiró y dejó vagar su mirada por el paisaje que corría veloz. Había estado tan contenta cuando oyó la voz de Ante… Pero saber que no podría verlo hasta diciembre opacó la luz que había iluminado sus ojos.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar lejos de él. El trabajo y la responsabilidad le estaban absorbiendo demasiado y últimamente las llamadas ya no eran tan constantes. Ella había intentado llamarle varias veces, pero nunca pudo hablar con él. Siempre estaba en alguna reunión.

- Serena, ¿era tu novio? – la voz de Hotaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Serena volteó y contestó a Hotaru, intentado no dejar traslucir su tristeza.

- Sí. Ante me ha llamado para desearme suerte con la excursión.

- ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó Hotaru poniendo ojitos tiernos – Pero lo echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

- Demasiado. Fíjate que estoy por decir en el colegio que me he puesto enferma y coger el primer vuelo que salga para Madrid.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no le ves?

- Cinco meses. Desde mayo. El director de la sede que tiene la empresa de su familia en Madrid se jubiló y el papá de Ante lo mandó allí. Ni si quiera pudimos pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos, como habíamos planeado. Insistí en viajar a España, pero Ante no me dejó. Me dijo que apenas tendría tiempo para mí, pues iba a estar muy ocupado. Sólo espero que en diciembre pueda escaparse unos días como me ha dicho, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

Serena bajó la mirada y sus ojos se aguaron, pero no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima.

- Cuanto lo siento – la consoló Hotaru tomándole una mano.

- Estoy bien – dijo forzando una sonrisa – Enseguida se me pasa.

- La verdad, yo no sé si podría estar separada tanto tiempo de Nicholas.

- Claro que sí, terminas acostumbrándote – habló Serena resignada.

- Bueno, realmente no creo que Nicholas quisiera separarse de mí. Hay veces que me atosiga demasiado, aunque le comprendo. Lo pasó muy mal cuando su primera novia murió.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó la rubia, más por curiosidad que por morbosidad.

- Tuvo un accidente de tráfico hace tres años. Iba con su hermano. Ella no sobrevivió y el hermano quedó ciego.

- Vaya, menuda tragedia.

En ese momento y sin saber por qué, Serena recordó al hombre invidente al que ayudó a cruzar la calle dos días atrás y la tristeza de sus ojos. ¿Habría pasado él por una experiencia similar?

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

La mesa debía de lucir espléndida. Eso era lo que Darien pensaba, ya que desgraciadamente él no podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Platos llanos, hondos, copas para vino y agua, los cubiertos y las servilletas. Todo para tres personas. En el centro, un jarrón con las flores preferidas de su mamá, de Rei y de Setsuna: lirios blancos, margaritas naranjas y rosas amarillas.

Podía parecer ridículo y que la combinación de las flores no pegara para nada y fuera un atentado contra el buen gusto, pero eso poco le importaba a Darien. Sabía que Setsuna y su mamá no dirían nada, ¿qué podrían decir cuando se encontraban la mesa adornada con sus flores favoritas?

Aprovechando que ya tenía la comida preparada y la mesa puesta, el moreno había bajado un momento a la floristería, que quedaba al lado de su apartamento, para comprar el ramillete.

Darien volvió a la cocina para buscar las bebidas. Abrió el armario que quedaba a la derecha del horno. En la primera balda había instalado un botellero pequeño, para seis botellas. No estaba lleno: dos botellas de vino tinto y una de vino blanco.

Cogió la primera botella de la parte de arriba y la puso en la encimera. De dos cajones más allá, rebuscó con su mano derecha hasta que localizó el sacacorchos que se metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Llenó una jarra con agua, cogió la botella de vino y regresó a la salita. Dejó ambas cosas, junto con el sacacorchos, en la mesa, con cuidado de no tirar ninguna copa.

Consultó su reloj. La voz metálica, a la que no lograba acostumbrarse, habló: "Son las catorce horas y diez minutos".

Un timbre sonó de forma perentoria. No era el de la puerta, sino el del portero automático. Volvió a sonar de nuevo, insistentemente. El sonido estridente le había sobresaltado. No estaba acostumbrado a oírlo muy a menudo. Nadie iba a visitarlo, la única su hermana, pero ella tenía llave.

Preguntándose quién podría ser, caminó hacia el recibidor. Subió su mano por el marco de la puerta hasta cierta altura, desplazándola después hacia la izquierda, hasta que tocó el telefonillo. Descolgó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Darien, soy Esmeralda. He venido con mamá, ábrenos.

Se acabó la tranquilidad. Darien había deseado disfrutar de una comida tranquila con su hermana y su mamá. Hubiera preferido que Esmeralda no se presentara y de no ser por su tía Suyi que estaba con ella esperando en la calle, le habría dicho que volviera otro día. No porque no la quisiera, al contrario, adoraba a su prima, pero hoy no quería bullicio ni alboroto y esas dos palabras eran sinónimo de Esmeralda. Aunque, por otro lado, quizá no se quedaran a comer.

- Os abro. Subid.

Apretó el botón cuadrado situado al lado del auricular, que era el que abría la puerta de la calle, y colgó el telefonillo.

Dos minutos después llamaban al timbre. Darien, que no se había movido de allí, abrió la puerta.

Esmeralda entró como un torbellino, sus ojos recorriendo toda la estancia hasta posarse en su primo. Se paró frente a él y le plantó un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. Darien apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios en su cara.

- ¿Esmeralda? – preguntó.

- Sí, tontito. ¿Es que todavía no me diferencias de mamá?

Darien iba a replicar, pero su tía Suyi habló desde el umbral.

- Hijo, no te molestes en contestar. Tu prima ya entró como Pedro por su casa.

Efectivamente, Esmeralda ya no estaba en el recibidor. Sin ni siquiera esperar a que Darien le respondiera caminó rápido hacia la sala, haciendo resonar sus tacones por el suelo.

- ¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí? – cuestionó Darien a su tía, suponiendo que seguía parada en el umbral.

- ¿De verdad no molestamos? – respondió Suyi traspasando la puerta.

- No tía, tú nunca molestas.

- Entonces es Esmeralda – afirmó más que preguntó.

- No. Es sólo que mamá y Setsuna están a punto de llegar y querría pasar un rato tranquilo.

- Te entiendo. Sé perfectamente cómo es mi hija. Pero Darien, de vez en cuando te vendría bien un poco de alegría. Desde que murió tu hermana tus ojos no han vuelto a ser los mismos.

Darien se tensó y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Se oyó un gritito procedente de la sala.

- ¡Mamá, esto es fabuloso! ¡Tienes que venir a verlo!

El moreno empezó a caminar hacia la sala, pero Suyi lo alcanzó y tomándole por el brazo hizo que se parara y se puso frente a él.

- Cariño – dijo poniendo ambas manos en su rostro – creo que no me has entendido. Tus ojos ya no brillan, la luz que había en ellos ha desaparecido.

- Mamá, ¿me has oído? – interrumpió Esmeralda, pero Suyi no contestó.

- Es lógico, ¿no? – habló Darien con amargura – Estoy ciego, es normal que mis ojos no brillen.

- Pero…

- Tía, déjalo. Vamos a ver que quiere Esmeralda, o sino nos va a volver locos.

- «_Tus ojos están tristes, muy tristes_». Sí, vamos. Debe estar a punto de venir a buscarme. ¿Puedo? – preguntó Suyi enroscando su brazo en el de su sobrino.

- Claro – fue la respuesta de Darien.

Cuando Esmeralda los vio entrar en la sala arrancó a su mamá del brazo de su primo y la arrastró hacia la mesa.

- Mira mamá, ¿has visto que mesa tan ideal? ¿ no es adorable?

Suyi puso los ojos en blanco. Había días que su hija la sacaba de quicio. Todo el alboroto sólo por una mesa, meno mal que en su trabajo se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Aunque había que reconocer que la mesa estaba preciosa.

- Sí, cariño. Darien, has hecho un buen trabajo. A tu madre le va a encantar.

- Darien, ¿verdad que podemos quedarnos a comer? – preguntó Esmeralda en tono meloso.

- Esmeralda, no – habló Suyi de forma autoritaria – Sólo hemos venido a visitar a tu primo. Además tu tía y tu prima están a punto de llegar y querrán estar solos. Así que ahora mismo nos vamos.

- No, está bien tía. Quedaros, hay comida de sobra y seguro que mamá estará encantada de que la familia esté reunida. Voy a poner dos puestos más en la mesa.

- Yo te ayudo Darien – dijo Esmeralda.

La tía Suyi se sentó en el sofá y su hija fue con Darien a la cocina. En seguida regresaron con los platos, las copas y los cubiertos. Esmeralda hizo hueco en la mesa y colocó los utensilios, mientras Darien sacó dos servilletas del primer cajón del aparador que estaba en la pared de enfrente al sofá y se las dio a su prima para que las pusiera en la mesa.

Se oyó la cerradura y la puerta del apartamento de Darien se abrió dando paso a Celia y a Setsuna.

- ¡Peque, ya llegamos! – informó Setsuna.

- Estoy en la sala – habló Darien – Tenemos visita.

La mamá y la hermana del muchacho avanzaron por el recibidor y entraron en la sala. Celia era una mujer muy guapa y de estatura considerable. Vestía impecablemente: falda azul marino por debajo de la rodilla, blusa blanca, chaqueta negra de punto y zapatos tipo bailarina. Su pelo castaño iba recogido en una coleta baja y el flequillo lo llevaba peinado de lado. Sus ojos color azul medianoche, que su hijo había heredado, se cristalizaron al verlo.

- Darien – pronunció Celia emocionada.

- Mami.

Las mejillas de Darien se humedecieron con sus lágrimas y avanzó torpemente hacia donde provenía la voz de su mamá. La señora Chiba no tardó más de dos segundos en llegar hasta él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, abrazándole tan fuerte como pudo.

El moreno notó como los cálidos brazos de Celia le rodearon y a pesar de que el abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su mamá apenas le dejaba respirar, no dijo nada.

Qué bien se sentía uno ahí. Protegido, querido. Sintió las lágrimas de su mamá mojando su cuello, pero esto tampoco importaba.

Celia deshizo el abrazo y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. Le miró tierna y amorosamente.

- Cariño, qué guapo estás – dijo, todavía entre lágrimas.

- Mami, no sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte.

- Yo también hijo, yo también. Pensé que nunca más iba a poder hacerlo.

La señora Chiba besó la cara de Darien. Un beso, dos besos, tres besos… No quedó ningún trocito que no hubiera sido cubierto por los dulces besos de Celia. El muchacho también besó a su mamá, hacía tanto tiempo ya del último beso…

- A ver hijo, date una vuelta – pidió Celia tomando la mano derecha de Darien para que girara.

- Mamá… - dijo su hijo algo avergonzado – Ya no soy un niño y además no estamos solos.

- Ahora me dirás que tienes vergüenza de tu propia familia.

- Está bien.

Darien giró sujeto por la mano de su mamá, que lo contemplaba con amor.

- Cielo, si hasta has crecido – pronunció emocionada.

- Mamá, eso es imposible – replicó Darien – Los chicos dejan de crecer a los veintiún años y yo ya tengo veintisiete.

- ¿Y si comemos ya? – preguntó Esmeralda interrumpiendo la escena de reencuentro entre madre e hijo – Es que empiezo a tener hambre.

Todos se rieron. De verdad es que Esmeralda era única. Suyi le lanzó a su hija una mirada de reproche por haber roto tan conmovedor encuentro, pero la suavizó al ver que Darien reía. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado reír a su sobrino.

- Hija – habló Suyi – acompáñame a la cocina para traer la comida.

Al ver que su hija no se movía del sofá donde estaba sentada, se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y de un tirón la levantó.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No tenías tanta hambre?

- Tía – habló Darien – no hace falta que os molestéis. Puedo hacerlo yo.

- Oh, no, no, no. De eso nada. Disfruta de tu madre. Ya que Esmeralda nos ha autoinvitado, lo menos que podemos hacer es esto. Vamos hija, a la cocina ya.

Madre e hija marcharon hacia la cocina, dejando solos a Darien, Celia y Setsuna. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá, quedando Darien en el medio de su mamá y su hermana. Setsuna abrazó a su hermano y también le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

- Qué bien que estemos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos – habló la morena, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero es que estaba tan feliz que no pensó lo que decía.

- Nada es como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Darien tristemente – Rei no está y papá… - no pudo seguir, pues su voz se quebró.

- Tu padre un día entrará en razón – consoló Celia – No puede estar así toda la vida.

- Pero papá tiene razón – el moreno bajó su mirada – Yo maté a su hija, es normal que me odie.

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca más! – dijo Celia al borde del llanto.

- Venga mamá, si hasta tú también lo piensas – protestó Darien.

Suyi y Esmeralda, que estaban a punto de salir de la cocina, al oír parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo Celia y Darien decidieron quedarse allí y esperar a que la tormenta pasara.

- Darien – pronunció torpemente la señora Chiba, pues estaba llorando - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – con su mano tomó el mentó de su hijo y le giró la cabeza hasta verle los ojos que también estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¡Escúchame! Yo nunca he pensado que tú mataras a Rei. El culpable ya tuvo su castigo, así que por favor deja de atormentarte de esa manera.

- Lo siento mamá. Perdóname.

Darien tapó su rostro con sus manos y agachó la cabeza. Celia lo atrajo hacia ella y le abrazó con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha acarició suavemente el azabache cabello de su hijo. Setsuna estaba conmovida, se le había cerrado la garganta y no podía pronunciar palabra. Nunca imaginó que su hermano pensara semejante cosa sobre su mamá. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Necesito ir al servicio – habló Setsuna con dificultad para después levantarse y huir hacia el baño, donde se desahogó sin que nadie la viera.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó la señora Chiba a Darien.

- Sí, gracias mamá – dijo el muchacho incorporándose en el sofá.

De repente Celia comenzó a reír, dejando desconcertado al moreno.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó.

- Cariño, alguien te ha dejado marcados sus besos. Será mejor que te limpies la cara.

La risa de Celia fue la señal de que la tormenta había terminado dando paso a la calma. Suyi y Esmeralda suspiraron aliviadas y decidieron volver a la sala.

Darien en seguida supo quién le había dejado la cara marcada: SU PRIMA. Celia aún seguía de luto por Rei, por lo que no se maquillaba y su hermana usaba pintalabios que no dejaban marca, Setsuna siempre había odiado manchar con su labial a las personas.

- ¡Esmeralda! – exclamó Darien, dejando un tanto confundida a la mujer que junto con su mamá estaban dejando en la mesa la cazuela con la crema de champiñones.

- Yo no he hecho nada – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Esmeralda.

- ¿Tan poco dinero ganas que no eres capaz de comprarte un pintalabios que no deje huella?

La mujer se rio, sin poderlo evitar. Más bien con una risa nerviosa, pues pensó que iba a regañarla por algo.

- Es que este color me gustaba mucho – habló cuando se calmó su risa.

- Hija, no tienes remedio – espetó su mamá.

La comida transcurrió de lo más tranquila. Hubo momentos de silencio y también de risa. Darien decidió por un día abandonar su actitud de mártir y dejarse lleva, quería que su mamá se sintiera feliz.

Todas felicitaron a Darien por la riquísima comida y lo ovacionaron cuando llegó el postre. No quedó nada en el plato. El de ojos azules agradeció mentalmente a Lita por su ayuda.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde estaban tomando el café. Celia se empeñó en prepararlo y nadie se opuso, el café de la señora Chiba era el mejor. La sobremesa fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono.

- Ups – dijo Esmeralda – es el mi móvil.

Se levantó del sofá, pues el café había sido servido en la mesita baja que acompañaba al sofá y fue hacia el recibidor. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y miró el número en la pantalla.

- Cariño – dijo su mamá desde la sala – No contestes y ven a sentarte.

- No puedo mamá. Es mi nuevo jefe, me está llamando desde Madrid. Buenos días señor Black – habló Esmeralda, pues allí eran las ocho de la mañana.

La mujer estuvo hablando con su jefe casi diez minutos. Después regresó a la sala y se sentó de nuevo.

- Tengo malas noticias – habló un poco triste – En dos días tengo que salir para Madrid.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – preguntó su mamá – Hasta dentro de una semana no tenías que estar allí.

- No mamá, me necesitan ya. Han surgido algunas complicaciones.

Cuando hubieron fregado y recogido todo, salieron a dar un paseo para disfrutar de la magnífica tarde que hacía.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!!_

_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad que he recibido y me alegro de que mi fic esté gustando._

_Gracias también a las personas nuevas que se han pasado por aquí y también a las que leen y no dejan review._

_Espero que sigáis dejando vuestras opiniones._

_Ahora os dejo con las respuestas a vuestros reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo chap._

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Hola Patty!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Quise contar como era un poquito la vida de Serena y lo que le pasó, para que así se entendiera su insistencia en ayudar a cruzar a Darien. Su experiencia y sus ganas de vivir van a ser de mucha ayuda con Darien. He visto que has actualizado uno de tus fics, en éste te dejaré rw. Además la historia me encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del tercer capítulo. Cuídate mucho tú también. Besotes!!

**Isabel:** Hola Isabel!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap. Me pareció buena idea que ella contara como había sido su encuentro con Darien, así tenemos ambos puntos de vista y sabemos como lo vivió cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del tercer chap. Besotes!!

**pichicoy:** Hola Ana Lucía!! Gracias por tu review y por haberte animado a leer mi historia. Me hace ilusión recibir rws de personas nuevas. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Bueno, ya has sabido algo más de cómo sigue la historia. He pasado por tu perfil y he empezado a leer el fic del que me hablaste. Me gusta la idea mucho, en cuanto termine de leerlo te dejaré mi opinión. Espero que continúes leyendo y que hayas disfrutado del tercer chap. Besotes!!

**yumi kamagatha:** Hola Yumi!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Si eres como la Serena de mi fic, entonces eso quiere decir que eres una buena persona, me alegro por ello. Y sí, supongo que es difícil hacer un fic sobre un sordomudo, la verdad no lo había pensado. La idea de hacer que Darien fuera ciego me vino de repente a la cabeza. Como viste, Darien no fue el que atropelló a Serena, el accidente de Darien fue posterior. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap. Besotes!!

**WinnitaMoon:** Hola Winnie!! Gracias por tu review y por animarte a leer mi fic. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, es una pena que Darien esté ciego y lo de la operación ya se verá más adelante. Serena se interesará por Darien, pero ahora es la novia de Ante, habrá que esperar. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Isa1181:** Hola Isa!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Me encantó tu rw, tan largo y con todas esas cosas tan bonitas que dices. En este fic no hay casualidades y todo está relacionado, lo irás descubriendo a medida que leas. En este chap ya dejé caer alguna cosilla, espero que te hayas dado cuenta. Y habrá otras cosillas más en el siguiente. En cuanto a cómo fue el accidente de Darien, no te preocupes porque lo voy a contar, no sé si en el siguiente chap, pero lo voy a hacer. Me alegra saber que transmito lo que pretendo, y yo también soy muy llorona, me emociono con mucha facilidad y ya algún fic me ha arrancado algunas lágrimas. Cuando te animes a escribir quiero saberlo porque quiero leerte, así que ya sabes, tienes que avisar. Me encanta recibir rws como los tuyos, no importa si son burradas tuyas o es repetitivo, o desvarías, así que los quiero así. Como has leído al principio, no es el último chap, así que espero que estés contenta. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. No te preocupes por la ortografía, a todos nos pasa. Besotes!!

**Cherrie SA:** Hola Cherrie!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap anterior. El libro es una de las tantas cosas que Darien y Serena tienen en común. Serena ya lo leyó y Darien está en ello, pero sí, va a tener que ver más adelante. Serena y Darien pronto se van a volver a encontrar. Serena sí conoce a Setsuna, ya sabrás por qué, si es que no te has dado cuenta con el chap. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Suyi:** Suyi!!!! Amiga!!!! Gracias por tu rw. Qué bueno que ya no tienes que cuidar de tu ahijada. Felicidades por tu 10, estupenda notaza y después de que te cambiaran el examen de hora… Que se fastidien, que tú has sacado una nota estupenda. Los adelantitos no han faltado. Me he guardado la última parte y sólo la puedes leer aquí, ya me contarás que tal. Me alegro de que te gustara la actitud de Serena, es fundamental para que pueda ayudar a Darien. Ya sé que te dije que en este chap Sere y Darien se encontraban, pero me quedó muy largo y decidí dejarlo así, y que el encuentro sea en el siguiente chap. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap (aunque sé que la respuesta es sí). Besitos de esquimal!!

**liebende Lesung:** Hola Jaemmy!! Gracias por tu review y por haberte animado a leer mi fic. Espero que ya te encuentres más animada y un poco más feliz. Si tu amigo te hizo eso es que no era un verdadero amigo. Como decimos por aquí, los verdaderos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mucho el fic. Darien y Serena estaban el mismo día en el hospital, aunque Serena ya estaba allí desde hacía un tiempo. En este fic hay muchas casualidades que no son tal. Quiero exponer todo lo que tienen en común Serena y Darien. Me alegro de que el primer chap te emocionara, la verdad era bastante triste. Éste no es el único fic que voy a escribir, de hecho tengo uno a medias y cuando acabe éste y lleve unos cuantos chaps avanzados del otro lo subiré. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**arias serena:** Hola Ana María!! Gracias por tu review y por haberte animado a leer mi fic. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Al principio es un poco triste, pero luego cambiará. Y claro que en el fondo de la oscuridad habrá una luz: Serena. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**patty-moon-de-chiva:** Hola Patty!! Gracias por tu review y por haber leído el fic. Gracias también por tus palabras y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Me siento alagada por considerarte mi fan. Los dos accidentes fueron tristes, uno con peores consecuencias que el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del trecer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Susy:** Susy, amiga!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Supongo que ya estarás en casita, espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Me alegro de que te gustara el agregado y siento que en este chap Darien y Serena no se hayan encontrado como te dije, pero es que se me hizo muy largo y lo he dejado para el siguiente. La luz a Darien llegará, pero hay que ser pacientes. No he podido hablar contigo este finde, por ahí leí que no tenías internet. Te voy a echar de menos. Sabes que estoy deseando leer el siguiente chap de La mentira. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap. Besotes a puñados!!

**SalyLuna:** Hola Sandra!! Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te animaste a leer mi fic, muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pobre Darien en este fic le toca sufrir un poquito, pero con el tiempo volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Como habrás leído arriba, al final habrá más de tres chaps, porque como dices la historia da para rato. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**jokkisere86:** Hola jokkisere86!! Gracias por dejar review y por animarte a leer mi fic. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. "Ella" es Serena, pero supongo que lo habrás leído en el segundo chap. Sere y Darien se van a encontrar muy prontito. Espero que te haya servido el link que te pasé para descargar el manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el tercer chap. Cuídate tú también. Besotes!!

**Jenny:** Hola Jenny amiga!! Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Sí, es un poco trágico el comienzo, pero más adelante será más alegre, aunque pueda haber algo triste en algún momento. Parece casualidad lo del "encuentro" en el hospital, pero en el fic no existen las casualidades, todo está relacionado. Los dos tienen muchas cosas en común. Ya sabrás como se acerca Serena a Darien, ya falta poquito. Ya sabes que espero las críticas, así que si encuentras ya sabes… Espero que te haya gustado el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Muchos besotes!!

**SereyDarien:** Hola SereyDarien!! (No sé tu nombre) Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo. Sí, en este fic se podría decir que el mundo es un pañuelo porque hay muchas cosas que Sere y Darien tienen en común. Pero ellos no se conocen. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el tercer chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!


	4. Conociéndonos

_**Capítulo 4. Conociéndonos**_

Noviembre llegó con un frío húmedo que calaba en los huesos. Los primeros días habían estado dominados por la niebla y el viento. Un viento que había hecho que los árboles perdieran las pocas hojas que les quedaban, dejándolos desprotegidos para afrontar el largo invierno. Las nieblas eran tan densas que no levantaban hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana y volvían a caer cuando moría la tarde, envolviendo a la ciudad en un halo blanco.

El parque estaba desierto. Nadie hacía crujir con sus pisadas, las amarillentas hojas que cubrían los caminos de arena. El césped de los jardines relucía a consecuencia de la tenue niebla que empezaba a hacer su aparición. Los últimos rayos del mortecino sol luchaban por atravesar los jirones de niebla. A lo lejos, resonaba el débil piar de algún pajarillo que aún no había buscado refugio para pasar la noche. El viento empezó a soplar, suavemente.

Dos mujeres eran las únicas pobladoras del solitario lugar. Una de ellas, sentada en un banco al lado de un árbol centenario, parecía contenta. La otra, de pie, visiblemente molesta.

- No entiendo por qué Mina nos ha pedido que la esperemos aquí.

- Sere, ya te lo he dicho. El parque es el sitio más cercano al estudio de grabación.

- ¡Y encima llega tarde! – dijo la rubia mirando su reloj –. Si en diez minutos no ha llegado, me voy. Tú si quieres puedes quedarte Ami, yo no esperaré ni un segundo más.

- Hay Sere – Ami puso los ojos en blanco –, tienes muy poca paciencia. Parece que no recuerdas las veces que tú has llegado tarde.

- No es eso – dijo agitando sus manos –, no me molesta que llegue tarde. Lo que pasa es que no aguanto el aspecto deprimente de este parque, no hay un alma y además me estoy congelando. ¿A ti no se te está quedando el culo helado de estar sentada en el banco?

- Pues sí – respondió con una risita –, un poco. Pero es que estoy molida, hemos tenido una mañana de locos en el hospital.

- ¡CHICAS!

Era la voz de Mina que las estaba llamando todavía lejos del lugar en donde se encontraban sus amigas. Venía corriendo y el eco de sus pisadas reverberaba por todo el parque. No tardó mucho en llegar a ellas, con la respiración agitada y el cabello alborotado por la carrera.

- Siento el retraso – se disculpó con voz entrecortada.

- Tranquila Mina – habló Ami –. Siéntate y normaliza tu respiración.

Mina se sentó en el banco junto a Ami y empezó a abanicarse con las manos pues debido a la carrera que había echado se había acalorado. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que su respiración volvió a su estado normal.

- Siento el retraso – volvió a decir –, pero hemos tenido que repetir una toma, no sé cuántas veces, hasta que el director ha dado su visto bueno.

- No pasa nada Mina, no te preocupes. Sere y yo estábamos muy entretenidas charlando y apenas nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora, ¿verdad Sere?

- Sí – contestó Serena con una sonrisa –. ¿Nos vamos ya? La niebla está empezando a bajar y no me gustaría estar aquí cuando anochezca.

- Vámonos – habló Mina poniéndose de pie seguida por Ami.

Las tres mujeres se alejaron del banco por uno de los senderos de arena que llevaba a la puerta sur del parque, justo la puerta contraria a aquella por la que había entrado Mina.

El viento se tornó más violento, haciendo ondular el cabello de ambas rubias. Serena sacó de su bolso un gorrito azul de lana y se lo puso, Mina recogió su pelo en una coleta baja.

- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó Ami mientras agitaba las hojas con sus pies.

- Podríamos ir a casa de tu hermana, Sere – sugirió Mina –. ¿Está cerca de aquí no?

- Sí – respondió –. Pero mejor no tentemos a la suerte. Mi hermana lleva unos días muy rara, está normal y al segundo se enfada o se pone a llorar. No sé qué le pasa.

- ¡Pues vayamos al Crown! Allí estaremos calentitas.

- ¡Sí claro Mina! – exclamó Ami –. Para que Lita se entere de todo, ésto tiene que ser una sorpresa. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar si nos ve cuchicheando sin ella?

- Tienes razón.

- ¡Ya sé! – habló la otra rubia –. Conozco una cafetería a dos calles de aquí. He ido algunas veces con Ante. Es un sitio agradable.

- Me parece bien – dijo Ami finalizando el asunto.

Llegando a la puerta del parque, vieron a un chico de unos veintitantos años que iba paseando con su perro, un hermoso cócker color canela con graciosas orejas rizadas.

El hombre era alto y se le veía fuerte. Llevaba un abrigo negro y pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados, seguramente lavados a la piedra. Un gorrito de lana, también negro, cubría su cabeza. Algunos mechones de un pelo muy rubio, casi blanco, sobresalían de él y se agitaban graciosamente por el viento.

- Mirad que bomboncito viene por ahí – dijo Mina.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Mina? – interrogó Ami, al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos de la loca rubia.

- Ya veréis.

Mina se soltó la coleta, se acomodó el pelo y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles algo de rubor. Se separó de sus amigas y apretó el paso hasta que llegó a la par del muchacho, que se había parado puesto que su perro estaba olisqueando el tronco de un árbol.

- Hola – le saludó Mina –. Que bonito perro tienes – Mina se agachó y acarició con suavidad al animal, que se dejó hacer.

- Gracias – respondió el joven.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Nuca. Es una perrita muy buena.

- Sí – respondió la rubia –. Se ve que es muy tranquila.

- Oye – habló el joven – Tú eres Mina Aino, ¿verdad?

- Estás de suerte. Soy la misma que viste y calza.

- ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo? Me encanta tu personaje en la serie, no me la pierdo ningún día.

- Por supuesto que sí – Mina sacó de su bolso una libreta y un bolígrafo –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yaten, Yaten Kou.

Mina escribió algo en la hoja de la libreta. Después la arrancó y se la dio a Yaten. El joven leyó el mensaje que Mina había escrito y sonrió.

_Con mucho cariño para Yaten Kou. Besos. Mina__._

- Muchas gracias Mina – Yaten le sonrió.

- No hay de que Yaten – Mina le devolvió la sonrisa –. Dime, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?

- Pues es la primera vez, acabo de mudarme.

Ami y Serena decidieron que ya le habían concedido suficiente tiempo a su amiga para que coqueteara con ese extraño, por lo que reanudaron su marcha y al pasar al lado de Mina, Ami le dijo:

- Mina, ya nos cansamos de esperar. Nos vamos, cuando termines nos alcanzas.

Pasaron de largo y continuaron su camino. Atravesaron la puerta del parque y salieron a la calle.

Mina se despidió apresuradamente de Yaten:

- Me tengo que ir con mis amigas.

- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Mina – habló Yaten.

- Igual – correspondió la rubia y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla, dejando al chico fascinado y a la vez sonrojado –. Espero volver a verte pronto. Chao.

Mina salió corriendo detrás de sus amigas, pidiéndoles a gritos que la esperaran.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

La noche empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. La mezcla de rosa y anaranjado que el sol dejaba al morir la tarde, se fue transformando, poco a poco, en el color del océano y dio paso al ébano de la noche. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. Pero tanta belleza fue ocultada por la espesa niebla que lo engullía todo.

Los poderosos faros de un coche despejaron el camino, alumbrando la puerta de un garaje, que se abrió automáticamente cuando el ocupante del automóvil accionó el mando a distancia.

Haruka observó el coche de Michiru, siempre estaba bien aparcado y alineado dejando suficiente espacio para el suyo, pero hoy la perfección de su novia se había esfumado. Apenas si pudo aparcar su coche sin rozar el otro. Incluso tuvo dificultades para salir de él, teniendo que hacerlo por el asiento del copiloto y abriendo la puerta lo necesario para poder bajar sin dar a la pared.

Éso, unido a que la luz del porche no estaba encendida, como todos los días, hizo pensar al rubio que algo no andaba bien. Utilizó, de nuevo, el mando a distancia para cerrar el garaje y sacó su maletín del maletero.

Accedió a la casa por una puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna luz encendida. El rostro de Haruka se tornó preocupado.

Prendió la luz de la cocina y el reflejo se perdió por la sala, dejándole ver la silueta de Michiru. La mujer estaba recostada en el sofá, encogida como si fuera un ovillo. No se movía.

Al verla, Haruka arrojó de cualquier manera su maletín sobre la mesa de la cocina y corrió hacia la sala. Encendió una lamparita y se arrodilló al lado del sofá. Michiru estaba pálida y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando la sala se iluminó.

El hombre tocó el rostro de su novia. No estaba caliente, su temperatura era normal.

- Michi, amor ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó dulcemente –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente y saludó a Haruka con una sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una mueca.

- Me siento fatal – dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Te duele algo? – Haruka depositó un beso en su frente.

- Tengo el estómago revuelto – Michiru llevó sus manos a la tripa –. Creo que la comida me ha sentado mal. Llevo toda la tarde vomitando, ya no me queda nada en el estómago.

- ¿Has comido algo que pueda haberte hecho daño? ¿La comida tenía buen sabor?

- Ahora que lo dices, la crema de verduras tenía un sabor un poco raro. Aunque a Setsuna no le ha sentado mal. Hoy hemos comido juntas, hace un rato me ha llamado para ver cómo me sentía y ella está perfectamente.

- Quizá hayas cogido algún virus.

- Puede ser – habló Michiru con voz cansada –. Oh, no, otra vez no.

La de cabellos aguamarina se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá y se tapó la boca con una mano.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Aparta – dijo empujando a Haruka de forma poco delicada –. Déjame salir, tengo que ir al baño.

Michiru se levantó corriendo del sofá y huyó rápidamente hacia el servicio. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y descargó en el váter lo poco que quedaba en su estómago. Haruka la siguió preocupado y se quedó parado en el umbral, observando.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un pasmarote? – chilló Michiru –. ¿Acaso te parece un espectáculo? ¡Lárgate! No me gusta que me miren cuando vomito.

El rubio no se movió de donde estaba, no le gustaba para nada el aspecto de su novia. Michiru se puso de pie y tiró de la cadena. Se tambaleó en el camino hacia el lavabo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Al segundo se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Haruka, que había reaccionado al ver que Michiru se mareaba.

- Uf – habló la mujer llevándose una mano a la frente –, todo me da vueltas.

- Tranquila, no te voy a dejar caer.

Michiru se enjuagó la boca y refrescó su cara, agradeciendo la frialdad del agua. Todavía sujeta por Haruka, regresó a la sala y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. El hombre la cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado.

- Siento haberte gritado antes – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Haruka –. Últimamente no sé qué me pasa.

- No pasa nada – tomó la mano de Michiru y depositó un beso en sus nudillos –. Voy a prepararte una manzanilla, seguro que te asienta el estómago.

- Gracias – Haruka por toda respuesta le guiñó un ojo.

Ya en la cocina el rubio puso agua a hervir en un cazo. Colocó una bolsita de manzanilla en una taza y vertió el agua cuando estuvo lista. Añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar y enfrió la mezcla para que Michiru pudiera tomársela cuanto antes sin quemarse. Le llevó la bebida a su novia que se la bebió toda sin rechistar, como una niña buena.

- Y ahora a la cama señorita – dijo Haruka recogiendo de las manos de Michiru la taza vacía y poniéndola sobre la mesita.

Haruka retiró la manta que cubría a su novia, la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó. Después se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces? – rió divertida la mujer mientras subían los primeros escalones.

- ¿No lo ves? Llevarte a la habitación.

- Ruka… Puedo yo sola.

- Ni hablar. ¿Y si te mareas de nuevo?

La habitación de ambos quedaba al final del pasillo. Al principio había dos habitaciones más y en el medio el estudio en donde Haruka trabajaba cuando estaba en casa. El hombre entró en la habitación y dejó a Michiru en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

- Será mejor que me cambie de ropa y me ponga algo más cómodo. Antes no tuve ganas y el pantalón y la chaqueta han pagado las consecuencias, ¡míralos, están arrugados!

- Oh sí, pobrecitos – se burló Haruka.

Michiru reaccionó cogiendo un cojín de la cama y tirándoselo, pero Haruka lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo mandó de vuelta a Michiru, con tan mala puntería que el cojín fue a parar a la mesilla de noche, tirando lo que había en ella a excepción de la lamparita.

La mujer se agachó y recogió un portarretratos con una foto de ambos y un calendario. Colocó la foto en su sitio y al ir a dejar también el calendario vio la fecha que marcaba. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse.

- Ruka, ¿el calendario está bien?

Haruka tomó el calendario de las pequeñas y temblorosas manos de su novia y lo miró.

- Sí, está bien. Hoy es siete de noviembre, ¿por qué?

Michiru no respondió. Sus mejillas se humedecieron a causa de las lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos, lágrimas que eran de felicidad, pero que Haruka no sabía interpretar y eso hizo que se preocupara aún más.

- Michi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – la joven seguía ausente. Haruka dejó el calendario en la mesilla y se sentó en la cama a su lado. La tomó del mentón y giró su cara para mirarla a los ojos –. ¡Por Dios Michiru di algo! ¡Me estás asustando!

Al fin Michiru reaccionó y abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Haruka cada vez entendía menos.

- Habla o me va a dar un infarto.

- Ruka, creo que ya sé por qué he sentido tan mal hoy. No entiendo cómo no me he dado cuenta antes… Los cambios de humor, los vómitos, el mareo…

- ¿Y?

- Me tenía que haber venido la regla hace una semana.

- Repito ¿y? – Haruka empezaba a perder la paciencia, no estaba para jugar a las adivinanzas.

- ¿No te das cuenta?

- Michi, deja de dar rodeos y ve al grano.

- ¡Creo que estoy embarazada!

Haruka por un momento se quedó ausente, sin reaccionar. Michiru se asustó un poco temiendo la reacción de su novio, todo esto era tan precipitado… Ni si quiera lo habían planeado, había surgido y ya. ¿Y si Haruka no quería tener hijos en este momento? ¿Y si le pedía que abortara? No, por ahí o iba a pasar, si de verdad estaba embarazada y no era una falsa alarma, tendría ese bebé. Dijera lo que dijera Haruka, aunque le costara su noviazgo.

El rubio comenzó entonces a reír nerviosamente. Se levantó de la cama y obligó a la mujer a levantarse también. Entonces la alzó como cuando la había traído a la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella mientras gritaba:

- ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Sí! ¡Es maravilloso! – paró y aún con Michiru en sus brazos, la miró fijamente –. Michi, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias. Te amo – la besó.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

- ¿Qué van a tomar? – preguntó el amable camarero.

- Si mal no recuerdo – habló Mina –, café con leche tibia, zumo de manzana y capuchino con cacao amargo. ¿Es así chicas?

- Si Mina, eso es todo – dijo Serena.

- Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas en una mesa en la cafetería de la que había hablado Serena. Habían tenido suerte de encontrar una mesa libre, pues a esa hora y con el tiempo tan desapacible que hacía en la calle el local estaba bastante lleno. Tenían una perspectiva bastante clara del panorama que hacía fuera, a través del ventanal que tenían justo enfrente. Eran las siete de la tarde y ya había anochecido, el aire hacía revolotear las hojas de los árboles levantándolas del suelo y la maldita niebla que Serena tanto odiaba, ya lo cubría todo.

Ami sacó una hoja de papel y su pluma favorita, regalo de Taiki, de su bolso. Desdobló la hoja y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Bien chicas – habló –, vamos a repasar las cosas de la lista para ver que tengamos todo. Empecemos por los regalos.

- Ya tengo comprado el faldón para el bautizo – dijo Serena –. Mamá y mi tía me ayudaron a elegirlo. Pensé que podía ser un buen regalo ya que voy a ser la madrina de la hija de Lita.

- Muy bien Sere – Ami apuntó en la hoja en el apartado de regalos "regalo Serena faldón bautizo" –. Y tú Mina ¿qué tienes pensado?

- Lita me comentó que aún no sabían que nombre ponerle a la niña, así que mi regalo será un libro de nombres para bebés. Tengo que pasar a recogerlo a la librería mañana.

- Bonito regalo Mina – Ami escribió de nuevo en la hoja "regalo Mina libro nombres" –. Yo le he comprado una muda para la primera puesta.

El camarero regresó con las bebidas que habían pedido, las dejó sobre la mesa y les deseó buen provecho. Mina las repartió: a Serena le dio el zumo, para Ami el café y ella se quedó con el capuchino.

Ami echó el sobrecito del azúcar en el café, lo removió con la cuchara y continuó hablando:

- La fiesta la haremos en casa de Lita, ya hablé con Andrew y no hay problema.

- Espero que no se vaya de la lengua – dijo Serena cogiendo el vaso de zumo –. Mi primo es muy malo guardando secretos. Aún recuerdo como, sin darse cuenta, se le escapó que mi papá pensaba regalarme un coche cuando me diplomé.

- Sí – habló Mina mirando con ojos golosos su taza –, tuviste que fingir que no sabías nada y sorprenderte cuando tu papá te mostró todo orgulloso y emocionado tu regalo.

- Bueno esperemos que no diga nada – finalizó Ami –. Entonces, como habíamos quedado, la celebraremos dentro de dos días, el sábado por la tarde ¿correcto?

- Sí – respondieron a la vez ambas rubias.

- El plan es el siguiente – continuó Ami después de dar un sorbo a su café –: Sere, tú irás a buscar a Lita y la entretendrás con cualquier excusa el tiempo suficiente hasta que nosotras adornemos la casa y la dejemos lista.

- Bien – dijo Serena –. Cuando esté con Lita os haré una llamada perdida para que subáis a su casa. Habrá que pedirle una copia de las llaves a mi primo.

- Y cuando nosotras hayamos terminado te devolveremos la perdida para que sepas que ya puedes venir con Lita.

- Exacto Mina – contestó la muchacha de pelo corto.

Estuvieron durante otro rato más terminando de repasar las cosas de la lista. Ami siempre hacía listas para todo, decía que era la mejor forma de organizarse, aunque fuera objeto muchas veces de las burlas de sus amigas y de Taiki, que le decía que tenía que ser más espontánea y menos seria.

La verdad es que la idea de la fiesta había surgido de forma inesperada y lo habían preparado todo en un tiempo récord. Lita les había dicho en más de una ocasión que no quería que hicieran ninguna fiesta para su bebé, le parecía una costumbre muy americana y bastante estúpida. Pero Lita estaba un poco decaída últimamente. Andrew no dejaba que bajara al Crown a ayudarle y se sentía una inútil, además su autoestima estaba un poco baja, se veía gorda y no hacía más que decir que Andrew ya no la quería. _¿Cómo va a quererme?_, decía, _¡si estoy como una vaca!_

Así que para animarla un poco Serena les había sugerido a Mina y Ami darle una pequeña sorpresa a Lita. Tendrían una noche de chicas como cuando eran adolescentes y a la vez sería una buena excusa para regalarle algunas cositas para la niña.

Ami se encargaría de los refrescos y las cosas de picar incluyendo una gigantesca ración de palomitas de maíz pues tenían pensado ver "La princesa prometida", la película favorita de Lita. Serena había tenido problemas para encontrarla en DVD en tan poco tiempo, pero al final hubo suerte ya que Hotaru la tenía y se la prestó. Para Mina noche de chicas era sinónimo de sesión de belleza, así que ella iba a llevar todo lo necesario para ponerse guapas.

Sin darse cuenta habían estado hablando más de una hora. La cafetería se había quedado vacía a excepción de ellas y unas cuantas personas más. Un sonido como de teléfono antiguo se escuchó. Serena buscó en su bolso y sacó el móvil.

- Es la alarma de mi teléfono. Prometí llamar a Ante a esta hora y no quería que se me olvidara. Voy fuera.

- No te creas que por ir fuera te vas a librar de contarnos tu conversación con todo lujo de detalles. ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

- ¡MINA! – habló Ami –. Si se va fuera es porque quiere que su conversación sea privada. ¿Entiendes lo que significa esa palabra?

- No te preocupes Mina, te lo contaré todo.

Serena se puso el abrigo y salió a la tempestad de la calle. Buscó en la memoria de su móvil el número personal de Ante y marcó. Quería hablar directamente con él y no le apetecía lidiar con secretarias demasiado apegadas a su trabajo. La secretaria de Ante era odiosa y parecía que disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible a Serena, tardaba toda una eternidad en pasarle sus llamadas a su novio.

Esperó impaciente tres tonos, al cuarto oyó que descolgaban el teléfono y habló antes de su novio pudiera decir una sola palabra.

- Ante, te extrañé mucho

- Lo siento, el señor Black no está – respondió una voz de mujer.

- ¿Es una broma, no? – Serena puso los ojos en blanco –. Dile a Ante que se ponga.

- No es una broma señorita. El señor Black está en una reunión.

- ¿Una reunión? Me dijo que hoy tenía toda la mañana libre.

- Eres su novia, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿y usted quién es?

- Me llamo Esmeralda Kimura. Trabajo para su novio. Ha surgido una reunión a última hora. Sólo estaba recogiendo un informe que había olvidado el señor Black. Su móvil estaba sonando y al ver el nombre en la pantalla me he tomado la libertad de contestar.

- Señorita Kimura, ¿sabe si la reunión va a durar mucho?

- No sabría decirle, este tipo de reuniones no tienen duración fija.

- Está bien. ¿Podría decirle a Ante que he llamado?

- Por supuesto, no se preocupe.

- Gracias.

Serena cortó la llamada. De nuevo otra estúpida reunión se interponía entre ellos. Hacía más de quince días que no oía su voz, inútilmente se había ilusionado al recibir un e-mail de Ante en el que le decía que hoy tendría un ratito para ella. Emocionada por hablar de nuevo con él, le había contestado al instante prometiéndole que le llamaría y la hora en que lo haría. Pero Ante ni si quiera había sido capaz de mandarle un mísero mensaje al móvil, si no podía llamarla, para comentarle lo de la reunión. Esta situación empezaba a hacerse insoportable. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar.

Regresó dentro con sus amigas, aunque lo único que quería en ese instante era irse a casa. Al llegar a la mesa se derrumbó en la silla y colocó sus brazos en la superficie enterrando su cabeza en ellos.

- Sere, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ami acariciándole suavemente el pelo –. ¿Has discutido con Ante?

- No – respondió Serena entre lágrimas –. Ni si quiera he podido hablar con él.

- Sere, no llores por favor. Me partes el alma –. Mina sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo – Toma, sécate esas lágrimas.

Serena se incorporó y cogió el pañuelo que le ofrecía su rubia amiga. Secó sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos amenazaban con volver a inundarse.

- Gracias Mina.

- ¿No te habrá dicho algo desagradable la bruja de su secretaria?

- No Mina – habló Serena algo más tranquila –. Le llamé directamente al móvil. Me lo ha cogido una tal Esmeralda y me ha dicho que Ante estaba en una reunión que había surgido a última hora.

- ¿Y no te parece sospechoso? Según tú Ante siempre desconecta su móvil cuando está en alguna reunión.

- No te entiendo Ami, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- Pues que quizá esa reunión de última hora no es tal, o sí había reunión pero los únicos asistentes son Ante y esa mujer.

- Ami, ¿estás insinuando que Ante está engañando a Sere? – preguntó Mina perpleja.

- ¡Ante nunca me haría una cosa así! – estalló Serena –. ¡Nunca! Lo conozco muy bien y sé que no sería capaz de engañarme con otra. Ante es muy noble y tiene un sentido muy alto de la moral. ¡PONDRÍA MIS MANOS EN EL FUEGO POR ÉL!

- Pues ten cuidado porque puedes terminar quemándote – dijo Ami triste.

- ¡Suficiente por hoy Ami! – habló Serena levantándose de la silla –. No vas a hacerme dudar de Ante.

La rubia sacó de su bolso el monedero y dejó en la mesa el importe exacto de su zumo. Después lo guardó en el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro.

- Sere, ¿qué haces? – cuestionó la otra rubia.

- Me voy a casa. No estoy de humor y no quiero decir cosas de las cuales tenga que arrepentirme luego.

- Sere – Ami tomó por el brazo a la rubia –, no he podido evitar decir lo que he dicho, es lo que siento y además siempre nos has dicho que seamos sinceras contigo.

- Lo sé Ami. Soy yo la que no está bien y no quiero pagarlo contigo. Es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos el sábado, mi mamá quiere hacer limpieza general mañana por la tarde y después no creo que tenga ganas de salir.

Serena dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir a la calle. Ami y Mina no se habían sorprendido en absoluto por la reacción de su amiga. Cuando Serena sentía que iba a enfadarse ponía pies en polvorosa rápidamente para evitar cualquier discusión. Ami se había quedado algo triste y Mina la miraba con una expresión en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

- ¿Tú también vas a enfadarte Mina?

- No. Sé que lo que has dicho no era para hacer daño.

- No quiero que Sere sufra.

- Si eso llega a pasar no va a estar sola, nos tiene a nosotras – Mina abrazó a su amiga – No te pongas triste Ami, ya verás como el sábado Sere es la misma de siempre.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.. **

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

Otro sábado más en su patética vida.

Al menos durante la semana su trabajo le mantenía ocupado, pero los fines de semana la soledad, su eterna compañera, se hacía insoportable. Aún así se obligaba a sí mismo a permanecer aislado, sin contacto con el mundo exterior, encerrado en su casa soportando sobre su espalda la pesada cruz con la que cargaba desde hacía tres años.

La culpa lo atormentaba hasta el punto en que apenas podía respirar y entonces dolía, dolía demasiado. En esos primeros momentos deseaba librarse de él, pero los medios por los que podía hacerlo fueron rechazados tan pronto como llegaron a su mente.

Podría mitigar el dolor ahogándose en el alcohol, pero sabía que tan pronto como probase una sola gota, sería su perdición. Sí, olvidaría, pero se convertiría en un alcohólico. Era un patético intento de ser humano, pero todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad.

La muerte era el otro camino, pero era una salida demasiado fácil. Olvidaría para siempre y realmente lo que él quería era estar consciente de sus errores y pagar su condena. Además, con su muerte sólo conseguiría traer más tristeza a la vida de su mamá y su hermana y con la de Rei había sido suficiente. Tal vez el único que se alegraría de su muerte sería su papá.

Por suerte desde que su mamá había mejorado y volvía a salir a la calle de nuevo, no pasaba ningún domingo solo. A veces también se les unía Setsuna y Kevin que no hacía más que darle conversación a Darien durante todo el rato. Pero era algo bueno porque conseguía distraerle, al menos durante algunas horas se sentía como una persona normal.

Hoy, simplemente no tenía fuerzas, estaba tan cansado de todo…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y todavía seguía en la cama, no había desayunado ni comido y su estómago ni si quiera había protestado por ello. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, desde el accidente sufría jaquecas de vez en cuando. Era algo completamente normal, el médico le había avisado de que podría ocurrir. No se había levantado a tomar nada para aliviar el dolor pues los únicos analgésicos de los que disponía, aspirina e ibuprofeno, no eran los adecuados para tomar con el estómago vacío.

La cerradura giró suavemente y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de una esbelta mujer de cabello negro. Dentro todo estaba en penumbra, había un silencio sepulcral y la casa estaba completamente helada.

- Peque, ¿estás en casa? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta –. Soy yo, Setsuna. Siento haber venido sin avisar.

Darien no contestó. Supuso que si no hablaba su hermana pensaría que no estaba en casa y se marcharía. Quería estar solo. En su estado no era buena compañía para nadie. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba demasiado triste y de muy mal humor debido al dolor de cabeza.

Al no recibir ninguna contestación Setsuna abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero en el último momento se quedó parada en el umbral pensativa. Era raro que su hermano no estuviera en casa, muy raro, pero por otro lado podía haber salido de improviso. Hacía frío y no había nada mejor que ser recibido por el calor del hogar cuando uno llegaba a casa. Así que la mujer cerró de nuevo la puerta y dejó su abrigo y su bolso en el perchero de la entrada. Manipuló el cuadro de luces y encendió la calefacción. Después en la sala, puso el termostato a veintidós grados. Ya que estaba allí, decidió terminar de subir las persianas de la cocina y la sala dejando entrar el último sol de la tarde.

Por último entró en la habitación de Darien, sin prestar atención al bulto de la cama. La persiana también estaba bajada, así que la subió. A pesar de su ceguera Darien seguía manteniendo las costumbres de una persona con los ojos sanos. Entre ellas la de bajar las persianas por la noche y subirlas por la mañana. Setsuna tarareaba una dulce melodía que hizo que su hermano sonriera. El no haber contestado antes no había funcionado. Sabía lo que su hermana había estado haciendo, el ruido de la persiana de la cocina era inconfundible, además empezaba a notar un ligero calorcito, por lo que supuso que también había encendido la calefacción.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Setsuna. Desde el accidente se había preocupado mucho por él, de que estuviera bien, de que tuviera todo lo que necesitara. Le había conseguido la ayuda de Michiru, que había sido su salvación, e incluso había removido Roma con Santiago para que un colega suyo psicólogo le diera terapia. Tristemente no había funcionado, si bien es cierto que la frecuencia de las pesadillas fue cada vez más baja, no pudo conseguir mucho más.

Setsuna era algo despistada, así que Darien esperó que saliera de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, no quería que lo viera así. Pero nuevamente, parecía que los deseos de Darien no tenían intención de cumplirse.

Setsuna giró sobre sus talones para salir de la estancia y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que llamó su atención. Volteó rápidamente y su alegre rostro se mudó a uno de preocupación.

- ¡Darien! – exclamó - Peque, ¿estás enfermo? –. Se sentó deprisa en la cama y le puso una mano en la frente –. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? No era normal que la casa estuviera tan desangelada. Por suerte no tienes fiebre – dijo aliviada.

- Setsu, estoy bien – habló Darien abriendo los ojos y quitando de su frente la suave y cálida mano de su hermana.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no estás enfermo? – había un tono de urgencia en la voz de la mujer.

- De verdad preciosa – llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y depositó un beso –. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Sólo tengo el maldito dolor de cabeza de siempre.

- ¿Por qué no respondiste antes cuando pregunté si estabas en casa?

- No quería que me vieras así. No tengo ganas de nada. Oh Setsuna – Darien llevó sus manos a su rostro –, me pesa tanto el alma. ¿Cómo le hago para que deje de doler?

- Peque, el dolor siempre va a estar ahí – Setsuna retiró suavemente las manos de Darien y le acarició la cara –, pero el tiempo hace que cada vez sea más pequeño, lo mitiga, lo suaviza, hasta sólo es una pequeña bolita que apenas ocupa un minúsculo trocito aquí – tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho de Darien –, en tu corazón.

» Y sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar. Tú no quieres que deje de doler, te aferras a él para castigarte, no le dejas marchar, vives atormentándote. Te sigues culpando por la muerte de Rei…

Al oír el nombre de su hermana, Darien sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho y una rabia enorme subirle por la garganta. Súbitamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que barrió con un manotazo al tiempo que gritaba con una voz desgarradora:

- ¡YO MATÉ A REI! – se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado y empezando a golpearse el tórax con fuerza –. ¡ERA NUESTRA HERMANA Y YO LA MATÉ!

- ¡Basta Darien!

- ¡NO PRETENDAS HACER QUE NO PASÓ! ¡SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO! – volvió a gritar sollozando.

- ¡Tú no eres ningún asesino! ¡TÚ NO IBAS CONDUCIENDO BORRACHO, EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO Y AL DOBLE DE LA VELOCIDAD PERMITIDA EN UN DÍA DE LLUVIA! Ese hombre fue el que mató a Rei. ¡ESE MALDITO BORRACHO! Me alegro de que muriera en el acto, ojalá se esté pudriendo en el infierno – en este punto Setsuna también lloraba –. No pudiste hacer nada Darien, tienes que comprenderlo…

- Si no hubiera cogido el coche, nada de esto hubiera pasado y Rei seguiría con nosotros – el hombre volvió a golpearse el pecho con furia, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

- Para peque, por favor. Te vas a hacer daño – habló entre lágrimas.

La morena cogió el puño de su hermano y se lo retiró del pecho, bajándolo y depositándolo sobre la sábana. Después le abrazó, los brazos de Darien rodearon torpemente a su hermana y escondió el rostro en su hombro. Permanecieron desahogándose, en brazos del otro, hasta que el llanto cesó y la rabia de Darien se esfumó. Darien se separó de Setsuna y se llevó las manos a la cabeza poniendo un gesto de dolor.

- Me va a estallar la cabeza.

- Te traeré una aspirina – la morena limpió los restos de lágrimas con sus manos, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- No creo que sea buena idea – habló Darien, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama –. No he comido nada desde anoche, tengo el estómago completamente vacío. ¿Quieres provocarme una úlcera? – parecía que estaba recuperando el buen humor.

- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó desde el umbral.

- Nop, estoy hablando completamente en serio.

Setsuna voló desde su sitio y en dos zancadas estaba al lado de la cama. Darien notó una corriente de aire y de repente las sábanas ya no estaban sobre su cuerpo y una mano estaba tomándolo del brazo.

- Setsu, ¿qué haces?

- ¡DARIEN CHIBA! Ahora mismo te vas a levantar de la cama, te vas a duchar y a vestir. En diez minutos te espero en la cocina. – Setsuna estaba dispuesta a sacarle ella misma de la cama.

- Setsu, puedo yo solo. Estoy ciego, no inválido.

- ¡Muy bien! – la mujer le soltó el brazo –. ¡Pues ya estás tardando! No pienso dejar que te abandones, ¡hasta ahí podíamos llegar! No me quedé de brazos cruzados con mamá y no lo voy a hacer contigo.

Darien se incorporó y avanzó hasta el extremo de la cama, bajó los pies al suelo y apoyándose en el colchón se puso de pie sobre la alfombra. Setsuna buscó sus pantuflas y tomando el brazo derecho de su hermano las colocó en su mano.

- Toma, ponte las zapatillas. El suelo está frío.

- Gracias – oyó el ruido de puertas y cajones cerrándose mientras se sentaba para calzarse –. ¿Qué haces?

- Tienes la ropa interior en el lado izquierdo de la cama. El resto de la ropa la he colocado en la silla.

- ¿Me has sacado la ropa? – protestó suavemente –. Tengo manos, ¿sabes? – levantó las manos para mostrárselas a su hermana.

- Sí y unas muy grandes, por cierto. Pero si lo hago yo voy más rápido. Voy a prepararte algo de comer. Si no oigo en un rato el agua de la ducha, vuelvo y te meto yo misma.

- Vale ya lo capto, pero baja el tono.

Después de dejar a Darien entrando en el baño, Setsuna se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó en la nevera algo con lo que preparar un refrigerio. Sacó huevos, queso y un poco de caldo. Vertió el caldo en un tazón apto para microondas y lo puso a calentar. Mientras tanto preparó una tortilla de queso. Colocó después los alimentos, cubiertos y un vaso de agua en la mesa que había en la cocina y se sentó a esperar a su hermano.

Al rato entró Darien por la puerta, con el pelo algo húmedo y un mejor semblante. Se notaba que la ducha le había sentado bien.

- Setsu, ¿estás aquí?

- Sí, estoy sentada a la mesa. Siéntate tú también y come.

Darien avanzó por la cocina con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, hasta que hizo contacto con la mesa. Entonces se agachó y tanteó buscando una de las banquetas que quedaban libres. La sacó de debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué has cocinado que huele tan bien? – preguntó mientras se sentaba. Dejó unas aspirinas en la mesa.

- Un poco de caldo y una tortilla de queso – la morena se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta situarse al lado de su hermano. Tomó su mano derecha y la guió hasta el tazón de caldo –. No quema, bébetelo antes de que se enfríe. La tortilla está a tu izquierda – Volvió a su sitio.

Darien comió con rapidez. El olor de la comida había despertado su estómago. Cuando terminó cogió el vaso con agua y se tomó el par de aspirinas que había dejado en la mesa. Seguidamente se puso de pie y cogió el plato y el tazón con intención de llevarlos al fregadero.

- Peque, deja eso en la mesa. Ya lo recogeré yo.

- Pero… – dijo Darien con los cacharros todavía de la mano.

- No hay peros que valgan – Setsuna lo alcanzó y tomó los cacharros dejándolos sobre la mesa –. Ahora te vas a ir a la calle para que te dé un poco el aire. No voy a permitir que te quedes encerrado en casa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sargento?

- Tienes suerte de que no te trate peor. Hoy mi humor es excelente. Mañana vuelvo a casa con Kevin. Había venido a verte para contártelo.

- Oh Setsu, ¡eso es genial! – Darien extendió los brazos hacia su hermana para abrazarla, pero calculó mal y por poco le saca un ojo. Setsuna riendo cogió sus brazos y los guió hacia el sitio correcto –. Sólo por lo contenta que estás te haré caso – se separó de ella –. Creo que me iré a un parque a leer un rato.

- Es una idea estupenda. Además hoy hace una tarde maravillosa.

Darien pasó a la sala y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo. Seguidamente, ya en el recibidor, descolgó del perchero su bufanda y el abrigo y se los puso ayudado por su hermana. No protestó cuando ella le colocó la bufanda, era su forma de agradecer el que se hubiera preocupado hoy por él.

En torno a las cinco y media de la tarde el moreno se sentaba en un banco del parque y abría su libro. Se quedó pensativo un momento antes de empezar su lectura. Podía notar una brisa muy ligera en la cara y el calorcito del sol, sus sentidos estaban activados, respiraba el olor a bosque que desprendía el parque y si escuchaba con atención podía oír el bullicio de las familias que paseaban por él.

Era sábado y el parque estaba lleno de niños que reían y jugaban, tal vez como él hizo de pequeño con sus hermanas. En ese momento añoró, más que nunca, tener una familia propia: una esposa a quien amar y un hijo con el que jugar en el parque un sábado por la tarde y a quien mimar y proteger y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Tristemente, eso nunca se haría realidad.

Permaneció leyendo alrededor de una hora. El sol ya se había puesto cuando cerró el libro y se levantó del banco con la intención de regresar a casa. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Durante el camino cambió de opinión y encaminó sus pasos hacia el Crown. Tenía ganas de encontrarse con Andrew y charlar un rato, lo negaría ante cualquiera que lo preguntara, pero disfrutaba de su compañía y se sentía bien cuando hablaba con él.

Parado en el semáforo, esperando para cruzar la última calle que lo separaba de su destino, Darien recordó su encuentro con aquella muchacha tan dulce. Le parecía tan lejano y sólo había pasado un mes…En el fondo deseaba volver a cruzarse con ella y sobre todo que ella lo recordara. Mantuvo la esperanza hasta el último momento, hasta que los pajarillos empezaron a piar, de encontrarse con ella, pero no sucedió.

Andrew se alegró mucho por su visita. Inexplicablemente, esa tarde y a esa hora, el local estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que el rubio, después de servirle a Darien su habitual capuchino, se sentó en la mesa para acompañarle y por supuesto hablar con él.

- Vaya Darien – habló Andrew después de dar un sorbo al refresco que se había servido –, me estás malacostumbrando. Últimamente vienes a visitarme muy seguido.

- Y encima te quejas… Si quieres no vuelvo a venir.

- No digas eso que me matas – rio –. Hoy no te escapas, me debes una conversación.

- ¿A sí? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre _ella_ – recalcó especialmente la palabra ella –. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la has conocido? ¿Te has enamorado?

- Para Andy, no tan rápido. No me he enamorado.

Darien le narró a Andrew su encuentro con la misteriosa mujer, con todo lujo de detalles. Su rubio amigo quedó asombrado ante lo que le contó y le miró con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, que Darien por supuesto no podía ver.

- Entonces no te has vuelto a encontrar con ella desde aquel día…

- No y me gustaría – el moreno apuró el resto de café que quedaba en la taza –. Y Lita, ¿qué tal? ¿Dónde está?

- Está muy bien. No dejo que baje a ayudarme, su estado de gestación está muy avanzado y no quiero que le pase nada.

- Entonces debe dolerte el cuello un montón – dijo con guasa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es obvio, ¿no? No debe ser nada cómodo dormir en un sofá.

- ¡Eh! – protestó, dándole un golpecito en el brazo –, ¡no estoy durmiendo en el sofá!

- Entonces Lita es demasiado benevolente contigo. Si tú me trataras como a un inútil, yo sí te habría mandado a dormir al sofá. ¿Has pensado cómo debe sentirse Lita?

- Oh – Andrew cayó en la cuenta –, soy un auténtico imbécil – palmeó su frente.

- Desde luego – corroboró Darien –. El servicio sigue estando donde siempre, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió –, eso no ha cambiado.

Darien desplegó su bastón y se levantó de la silla. Paseando a _Luigi _por el suelo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, por el pasillo que quedaba entre medias de las mesas, y después torció a la derecha caminando otro tanto, quedando parado frente a la puerta del servicio de mujeres, al que estaba a punto de entrar.

- Darien, es la otra puerta – le advirtió Andrew –. A tu izquierda.

- Gracias Andy, parece que me he despistado un poco – abrió la puerta de la izquierda y entró.

En ese mismo momento entraba una rubia mujer por la puerta del Crown. Dirigió su mirada hacia la barra buscando a alguien, pero su objetivo no se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Serena! – llamó –. Estoy en la mesa.

La mujer colgó su abrigo y una bufanda en uno de los percheros que había en la entrada y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado su primo. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Que Andy, ¿estás de flojera hoy? – saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- _Hola Andy, ¿qué tal estás?, me alegro de verte_ – dijo en tono de burla –. ¿Qué maneras son esas de saludar Sere?

- Andy, para de quejarte que no te queda. ¿Qué haces sentado aquí que no estás en la barra? Mira que no es propio de ti.

- Estoy con un amigo.

- Oh, perdona, que grosera soy, no me he presentado – Serena se volvió hacia la otra silla vacía y extendió su mano –. Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino, la prima de Andy – bajó la mano –. Parece que tu amigo no es muy simpático.

- Sere, mi amigo ha ido al servicio – dijo Andrew riendo.

- ¿Y yo qué sabía? – protestó suavemente, haciendo un puchero –. La mayoría de tus amigos están repartidos por medio mundo, pensé que sólo estabas de broma.

- Estoy con Darien, creo que te he hablado de él alguna vez.

- ¿El hermano de Setsuna la amiga de Michiru?

- Ajá, el mismo – Andrew apuró de un solo trago su refresco –. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No Andy, gracias. Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo en lo que Lita baja. Le dije que la esperaría aquí.

En eso, el móvil de Serena sonó con el tono característico de la recepción de un mensaje. La rubia lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje. Sonrió. Después bloqueó el teclado y lo guardó.

-Por tu sonrisa deduzco que era un mensaje de Ante – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su prima.

- ¿Ante? No, últimamente está muy ocupado para esas cosas – Andrew frunció el ceño –. Era Mina, quería recordarme que les haga una perdida cuando puedan subir a tu casa.

- Sere – con cara de preocupación el hombre –, ¿va todo bien con Ante?

- Sí – dudando ella –, no… bueno no sé. La situación es complicada, pero no me apetece hablar de ello ahora, ¿sí?

- Está bien Sere, como quieras – le tomó una mano –. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, además Ante también es mi amigo.

- Gracias Andy, significa mucho para mí.

La puerta del servicio de caballeros se abrió y de él salió Darien con su bastón. Desanduvo el camino hacia la mesa y cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, un olor familiar llegó hasta él: cítricos. Se sobresaltó, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, con más fuerza. ¡Era el perfume de ella! ¡Sí! Era un olor inconfundible. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Tendría tanta suerte de que ella estuviera allí?

«_Ya, ya, Darien, ¡para! Deja de hacer volar tu imaginación. ¿Cuántas mujeres pueden llevar el mismo perfume? ¡Miles! ¡No necesariamente tiene que ser ella!_»

Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo fuera. El problema ahora era saber de dónde provenía el olor. Podría seguirlo y averiguar quién había al final. Pero… ¿Y si se equivocaba?... Haría completamente el ridículo y además que iba a preguntar, _perdona, pero por un casual ¿no me habrás ayudado a cruzar la calle hace como un mes?_ Y si no era ella, la persona que estuviera allí le tomaría por un loco.

«_Déjalo estar Darien. Vuelve a tu sitio con Andy. No te hagas ilusiones_»

Continuó andando hasta llegar a la mesa y entonces escuchó que Andrew le decía a alguien:

- Mira Sere, él es mi amigo Darien.

Serena giró, pues estaba dándole la espalda, y entonces lo vio… Era él, le recordaba perfectamente. No pudo evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos. Él no se daría cuenta claro está, pero quería saber, comprobar si la tristeza que vio en ellos aquel día persistía. Y sí, allí estaba. Pero hoy había un matiz distinto en esos ojos terriblemente azules. Hoy la tristeza perecía menos profunda, pero no menos sentida, y además pudo ver un sentimiento nuevo: culpa. _¿Qué era lo que tanto le atormentaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos no brillaban? ¿Por qué no había alegría en ellos?_

De pronto recordó la trágica historia que le había contado Michiru y todo cuadró. Se horrorizó pensando en lo que debía estar sufriendo. Perder a un ser querido no tenía que ser fácil y más si uno se culpaba todo el rato por su muerte. Decidió en ese mismo instante que iba a ayudarlo. No tenía muy claro que podía hacer ella, ni si daría resultado, sabiendo que incluso ese hombre había recibido terapia psicológica y no había servido de nada. Pero quería ayudarlo, quería hacerlo y cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no había forma humana que le hiciera desistir. Su mamá siempre le decía que era muy cabezota, pues bien, ésa era precisamente su arma.

Darien supuso que su amigo estaba con alguien, una mujer, dedujo por el nombre que había mencionado. Mientras Serena le observaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin pronunciar palabra, su bastón hizo contacto con la pata de la silla en la que había estado sentado, justo al lado de la mujer, en la parte externa de la mesa pegando al pasillo. Extendió el brazo y puso una mano encima de la mesa, después apoyó el bastón contra la silla y con la mano libre localizó el asiento y se sentó. Seguidamente tomó a _Luigi _y lo plegó.

Entonces el olor volvió a inundarle de nuevo. La mujer que estaba con su primo llevaba el mismo perfume que ella y estaba sentada a su lado. ¿Tendría tanta suerte de que fuera ella? Y si así era, ¿de qué conocía a Andy?

Andrew miraba a su prima y a su amigo. Ambos parecían absortos, perdidos en mundos muy lejanos y Serena no apartaba su mirada de Darien. Parecía que estuviera estudiándolo en profundidad como si quisiera sacarle una radiografía. Por fin se decidió a romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado.

- Darien, quiero presentarte a mi prima y una de las mejores amigas de Lita. Está sentada a tu derecha.

- Hola Darien – interrumpió a Andrew –, me alegro de que volvamos a encontrarnos. Me llamo Serena Tsukino y como bien ha dicho Andy soy su prima.

- Eres tú… – pronunció Darien en apenas un susurro como si no se lo terminara de creer.

¡Sí! ¡Era ella! Esa voz… esa dulce y armoniosa voz… ¿Cómo olvidarla? Le recordaba al refrescante sonido de un arroyo en verano. La verdad que el mundo era un pañuelo. Andy le había mencionado varias veces a su prima, aunque él no le prestó mucha atención…Y pensar que podía haberla conocido mucho antes… El rubio le había invitado en varias ocasiones a salir con él, Lita y sus amigas, entre las que se incluía Serena, pero él nunca había aceptado. Él no tenía derecho a divertirse. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

- ¿Ya os conocéis? – preguntó Andrew sorprendido.

- Sí – respondieron a la vez.

- Bueno – continuó Serena –, conocernos, conocernos no – el rubio la miró intrigado y Darien asintió con la cabeza, corroborando lo que la mujer decía –, Andy, no me mires con esa cara y déjame terminar de explicarte.

- Déjala terminar Andy – habló el moreno –, que seguro que lo que cuenta te va a gustar.

- Hace como un mes – continuó Serena –, había quedado con Mina y llegaba tarde. Cuando llegué al semáforo que está cerca de aquí, le vi. Darien estaba esperando para cruzar. A mí me dio miedo de que algún coche pudiera atropellarle, ya sabes – miró a su primo, que entendió –, después de lo de mi accidente y sabiendo lo poco que respetan los conductores ese semáforo, me acerqué a su lado y le pregunté si quería que le ayudara a cruzar.

- Yo me negué en un principio – Darien interrumpió, ayudando a contar la historia. Aunque Andrew ya la sabía de boca de su amigo que se la había contado unos minutos antes, estaba escuchando atento la versión de su prima.

- Es verdad – Serena rio y su risa fue como campanillas para Darien –, pero yo no me di por vencida y entonces le tomé del brazo justo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y cruzamos. Eso es todo.

- Me parece que no, creo que te falta contar cuando casi un coche nos atropella y por poco me dejas sordo. Menudos pulmones tiene tu prima, Andy, me estuvieron pitando los oídos dos días.

- Vamos, no exageres que no fue para tanto – le dio un pequeño codazo y Darien agradeció la familiaridad con la que Serena le estaba tratando. Le estaba considerando como un amigo de toda la vida y eso le gustaba –. Además, ese inútil conductor se lo merecía. Y al final no parabas de darme las gracias, de verdad Andy que tu amigo se pasa de educado.

- Mi mamá me enseñó muy bien – el moreno sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos –. Por cierto, no me he presentado formalmente. Soy Darien Chiba, encantado de conocerte.

Darien extendió su mano hacia Serena, esperando que ella la tomara. Sin embargo la rubia en vez de hacerlo le abrazó con fuerza, cosa que pilló al hombre desprevenido. Al sentir como los brazos de ella le rodeaban dio un respingo, aunque después pensó que podía quedarse así toda la vida. Serena notó la reacción de Darien y sin deshacer el abrazo le susurró al oído:

- Tranquilo Darien, que no muerdo. Pensé que necesitabas un abrazo, eso es todo.

Darien susurró un gracias también en el oído de Serena. Andrew les estaba mirando, pero no dijo nada. Intuía que Serena estaba tratando de consolar a su amigo. Sabía su historia. La mujer se separó del amigo de su primo contenta, porque ya había puesto en marcha el primer paso de su plan.

- El gusto es mío – correspondió.

Posó entonces su mirada en la mesa y vio un libro que llamó su atención. Lo cogió y lo hojeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba escrito en braille. Ese libro tenía que ser de Darien. Pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por la primera página y se llevó una grata sorpresa al leer el título.

- ¿Te está gustando el libro, Darien? – preguntó Serena de pronto.

- Pues sí, es fascinante y está muy entretenido – respondió automáticamente –.Ya casi lo estoy terminando.

- El ocho es uno de mis libros favoritos y el final es espectacular.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué libro es?

- Fácil – habló Andrew –, mi prima sabe leer en braille.

Darien abrió su boca y sus labios formaron una o perfecta. Andrew rio.

- Sí, Serena es toda una caja de sorpresas – dijo el rubio.

El móvil de la mujer comenzó a sonar. Serena lo sacó del bolso, miró el número en la pantalla y contestó rápidamente.

- Dime Lita… ¿Qué pasa?... Tranquila, habla más despacio… Entiendo… Sí, claro que sí… Estoy con Andy… Ahora mismo subo… – colgó y lo guardó –. Tenemos una emergencia, Lita me necesita – Serena se levantó bruscamente de la silla dejando sorprendido a Darien por su energía y preocupado a Andrew –. Me tengo que ir.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lita? – Andrew palideció y se levantó de golpe de la silla –. ¿Es el bebé? ¿Viene ya? – Serena sólo pudo reír ante la ocurrencia de su primo, que le dirigió una mirada asesina –. Creo que no es un tema para tomarse a broma.

- Tranqui Andy, tu hija sigue donde tiene que estar. No tiene prisa por nacer – le dio una palmada en el hombro, para lo cual tuvo que estirar su brazo por encima de la mesa pues estaba de pie frente a él –. Te has puesto pálido.

- Sere, no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes el susto que me has dado – volvió a sentarse.

- Ni que lo digas – habló Darien –, tú voz estaba llena de pánico. Pero no tendrías que haberte preocupado, si Lita se hubiera puesto de parto te habría llamado a ti y no a Serena.

- Exacto, Darien. ¿Ves, Andy? Darien es más listo que tú. A veces pienso que te cambiaron al nacer y mi verdadero primo está perdido por ahí, con otra familia.

- Jaja, Sere te crees muy graciosa. Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Lita?

- Oh, es sólo una pequeña crisis existencial. Ha vaciado el armario y no encuentra que ponerse, dice que nada le queda bien y todo le hace gorda. Nada que una buena amiga no pueda solucionar, no te preocupes Andy.

- ¿Tanto alboroto por eso?

- ¿Andy, en qué mundo vives? Qué poco entiendes a las mujeres embarazadas – Darien soltó una pequeña risita y Andrew le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa –. Subiré por la trastienda, si te parece bien. Es más rápido.

- Vale. Pero bajad luego por la calle. La escalera de caracol es demasiado empinada para el estado de Lita, es mucho más seguro el ascensor.

Desde el Crown se podía acceder al loft, que estaba situado encima del local, a través de una escalera de caracol que estaba en la trastienda. También había una entrada por la calle, una puerta a través de la cual se entraba a un descansillo, donde estaba el buzón, y por un ascensor se subía al loft.

- Muy bien Andy – Serena se giró hacia Darien, que seguía sentado –. Me ha encantado conocerte Darien. A partir de ahora nos vamos a ver mucho, te lo prometo – Serena abrazó a Darien, quien correspondió, y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Serena.

La rubia se despidió de su primo, tomó su bolso y después fue hacia el perchero de la entrada y recogió su bufanda y su abrigo. Entonces desapareció por una puerta, que estaba situada en la pared de enfrente del perchero y a la derecha de la barra, en la que había un cartel donde ponía _Privado_.

Esa puerta daba acceso a la trastienda, que hacía de almacén del Crown y una parte de despacho. Nada más entrar y a la izquierda se encontraba la escalera de caracol.

Mientras Andrew y Darien seguían conversando.

- Así que _ella _era Serena, mi prima…

- Así es Andy. Qué bonita casualidad. Con la de veces que me has hablado de ella. Me gustaría volver a coincidir pronto.

- Eso seguro. Cuando Sere te ha dicho que os vais a ver mucho, no mentía. Te vas a cansar de ella, ni con aceite hirviendo te la vas a poder quitar de encima. No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter.

- Bueno, no me importaría ir con ella al fin del mundo.

- Alto Darien – dijo serio Andrew –, no te hagas ilusiones con ella. Mi prima sale con Ante desde hace dos años.

¿Por qué de repente le molestó que Serena tuviera novio? Si apenas la acababa de conocer. No, el no quería tener una novia, no quería volver a dañar a nadie. Era mejor estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie a su lado. Tenía que permanecer solo para siempre. No era buena idea volver a encontrarse con Serena, no quería encariñarse con ella. Era mejor cortar de raíz ahora mismo. Seguro que ella lo entendería, total, si no sabían nada uno del otro, no había ninguna amistad que romper. Con lo que Darien no contaba, era que Serena no tenía intención de olvidarse de él.

- ¿Con Ante? – habló Darien saliendo de sus pensamientos –. ¿Diamante Black? ¿Nuestro amigo?

- Así es Darien. Me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado que es tu amigo, aunque le hayas alejado de tu vida.

- Andy, no empecemos por favor.

- Está bien, está bien…

El móvil del rubio vibró. Tenía un mensaje de Serena.

_Problema de Lita solucionado. Ah! Se me olvidó decirte, búscate un sitio para __dormir esta noche. La casa es nuestra hasta mañana, ya sabes noche sólo de chicas. Besos, Serena._

- Tengo un problema Darien. Necesito un sitio donde dormir esta noche y no me apetece ir ni a casa de mi mamá, ni a casa de mi tía.

Andrew le contó al moreno sobre la fiesta que las chicas habían preparado para Lita y del mensaje que le había mandado su prima. Darien se carcajeó a gusto de su amigo.

- Te lo tienes bien merecido. Espero que esto te sirva de lección y cambies tu actitud hacia Lita. Puedes venir a mi casa, tengo una habitación libre.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Volví después de tanto tiempo. Siento el retraso, pero es que la musa me abandonó. Como vio que hacía frío en Madrid se marchó de vacaciones a una playa del caribe y tardó en regresar. Pero volvió y aquí os traigo un nuevo chap.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis, a todos tanto los que dejan rw como los que no. Es un orgullo saber que hay gente que te lee y disfruta con tu fic.

Tengo que hacer un anuncio. Me he unido a un grupo para empezar un nuevo proyecto. Se llama **Fourladies** y el por qué de su nacimiento está explicado en el profile. Lo componemos cuatro escritoras de FF:** Leonor de Éboli, Hehra, Susy Granger y yo**. Espero que os paséis por ahí y leáis el primer oneshot, que han escrito en conjunto Leonor de Éboli y Herha. Se llama **"Te deseo en fuego".** Y es muy bueno, aunque advierto, es muy explícito.

En breve Susy Granger y yo subiremos un oneshot, que ya estamos preparando.

La dirección de Fourladies es : http : / / w. w. w. fanfiction. net / u / 1887765 / Fourladies

Sólo teneís que quitar los espacios y listo.

Ahora os dejo con las respuestas a los reviews. Hasta el próximo chap.

**Cherrie SA:** Hola Cherrie!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Lo del novio de Serena sí que fue una sorpresa. Seguro que todos pensaban que estaba solterita, pues no. Como has leído lleva dos años como pareja de Ante. Sobre lo que pasará entre Serena y Ante no voy a decir nada, así que cada uno piense lo que quiera. Bueno al fin Darien y Serena se han vuelto a encontrar, ¿te gustó? Ya me contarás. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Suyi:** Suyi reina!!! Gracias por tu rw. Me alegro de que te siga gustando y espero que no me mates por haber dejado lo de Ami tal como lo escribí, ¡es que al final me gustó! Ya has sabido algo más de cómo sigue y ¡ya se encontraron! ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya sabes que sigo abierta a sugerencias (aunque luego lo deje como está). Claro que hablaremos prontito. Espero pronto el próximo chap de HDL, ¡QUIERO SABER CÓMO SIGUE! Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besotes de gusiluz!!

**Yumi:** Hola Luz!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Creo que la musa por fin regresó a ti. No sé que pasa últimamente con las musas, debe ser que se van todas juntas de fiesta y luego se olvidan de regresar. Vi que has actualizado uno de tus fics, el de las fotos, que ya leí enterito y que me encanta. Tengo que dejarte rw, pero se me acumula todo. Lo tendrás pronto. Espero que estés bien y que lo que te haya pasado no haya sido grave. Bueno pues como ya has leído Darien y Serena por fin se conocen. Y aunque Darien al final no quiera coincidir con ella, Serena no le va a dejar en paz. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**liebende Lesung:** Hola Jaemmy!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Antes de nada perdón por no haber dejado rw en Ayuda!, leí el chap y me gustó mucho. A ver si saco un tiempito y te lo dejo. Me alegra saber que ya estabas mucho mejor. En este fic Darien y Serena tienen muchas cosas en común y a muchas personas que ambos conocen, sólo que hasta ahora nunca habían coincidido. La tía Suyi es muy inteligente, aunque otras personas también se dan cuenta de la tristeza de los ojos de Darien, como Serena. Por fin ya se conocen!! Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**pichicoy:** Hola Ana Lucía!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Parece que hoy me toca pedir disculpas a todo el mundo. Todavía no te he dejado rw. Sacaré un tiempito y dejaré todos los rws que debo, que son unos cuantos. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Sí, es muy triste que Darien se culpe de la muerte de su hermana. Él no tuvo nada que ver, Setsuna intenta hacer que lo entienda, pero para Darien es muy difícil. Y bueno por fin la parejita se conoció!! Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Aiven Chiva:** Hola paisana!!! (No sé tu nombre) Me da mucha alegría que me hayas dejado un rw y espero que lo sigas haciendo. De momento eres la única española que me lee y eso me hace mucha ilusión. Supongo que no te importaría que le dijera a Xime que te pidiera que me dejaras rw. Estoy feliz por que te guste el fic y sobre todo porque pienses que es original, gracias!! Sí, Serena está con Diamante, ¡sorpresa! Y bueno Sere y Darien ya se conocieron ¿qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que sigas leyendo y dejando rw. Nah, es broma no pasa nada si no me lo dejas, no soy una histérica de los rws. Gracias a ti por dejarme el rw. Besotes!!

**Amsz88Chiba:** Hola Any!! Gracias por tu rw y por incorporarte a la lectura del fic. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste. El chap se ha tardado un poquito, pero bueno… No te preocupes porque Darien seguro que volverá a ser feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Xime:** Xime, lady Dragon!!! Gracias por tu rw. Qué bueno recibirlo, estoy muy contenta. Me alegro de que te guste y espero seguir recibiendo tus rws. Sobre Ante y Esmeralda no voy a decir nada, piensa con esa mente perversa que tienes lo que quieras, veremos luego si aciertas. Jajaja, ¿de verdad te gustan Diamante y Mal? No me lo creo… Como viste Sere y Darien ya se encontraron y se conocieron, ¿qué te pareció? Ya me contarás las cositas interesantes que tienes pensadas. Susy me dijo que te fue muy bien con tu ponencia me alegro, y a ver si te desestresas pronto y nos regalas otro maravilloso chap de Maestro y aprendiz. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes y arriba el lado oscuro!!!

**arias serena:** Hola Ana María!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Pues sí que va a estar a punto de amanecer, sólo que va a costar. Darien es un poquito especial. El padre es muy cruel con él, pero como tú dices donde hay dolor… Bueno ya viste que Darien y Sere se volvieron a encontrar, ¿te gustó? Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**isabel:** Hola Isabel!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te siga gustando y que te parezca bien leer la vida de cada uno de ellos por separado. Tienes mucha razón, "el mundo es muy pequeño" o como piensa Darien "el mundo es un pañuelo", tantas personas que tienen en común y no se conocían. Pero ya sí. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Hola Patty!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap. Sí, después de tanto tiempo Darien y su mamá por fin se reunieron. El papá de Darien será un hueso duro de roer. ¡Serena es novia de Ante! Qué te pensabas, ¿que estaba solterita?… Pues no. Paciencia Patty, todo se dará. Te debó rws, ya he perdido la cuenta de lo que debo… Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**salyluna:** Hola Sandra!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. ¿Fraude por qué? Yo en ningún momento dije que en ese chap se fueran a encontrar, lo de reencuentros iba por otro lado. Pero ya no tienes que esperar ya, ¡ya pasó! ¡Ya se conocieron! ¿Qué te pareció? Sobre Ante, Sere y Esmeralda no voy a decir nada. Que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones y luego veremos si acierta, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**WinnitaMoon:** Hola Winnie!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te pareciera interesante, cada uno tiene una vida que va a cambiar ahora que ya se conocieron. Sí, Serena tiene novio, no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Eres muy buena prestándole a Darien a Sere y si luego no vuelve contigo, ¿qué vas a hacer? Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**jokkisere86:** Hola jokkisere86!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Mi nombre es Marta, sin h. Me alegro de que cada vez te guste más el fic, me hace feliz. Ya no tienes que esperar más, ¡Sere y Darien ya se encontraron! Y Sere no le va a dejar en paz ahora que lo conoce, hará todo lo posible para que sea feliz de nuevo. Todavía quedan unos cuantos chaps más. Gracias por pensar que soy buena escritora y siento que no pudieras bajar el manga. Cuídate tú también. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**isa1181:** Hola Isa!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Siempre con tus super rws, mira que me gustan… Me alegro de que te guste el Darien de mi fic. Pobrecito sufre mucho, pero ya viste quién tuvo la culpa del accidente y sí, Setsuna le obligó a reaccionar un poco, pero aún le falta. ¡Sere y Ante! Serena no estaba soltera, pero sobre ellos y Esmeralda no voy a decir nada, que cada uno piense lo que quiera. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que Esmeralda es buena persona, eso sí está un poco loca. El destino está completamente escrito, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Susy:** Susy, lady Tortoise!!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te gustara el fic. Ya sabes que eres una brujita, así que no digo más. Sí, Esmeralda es linda y está muy loca. Bueno ya leíste quien fue el culpable del accidente en el que murió Rei y como pagó su condena. El papá de Darien necesitará mucho tiempo para recapacitar, esperemos que lo haga… Me encanta la tía Suyi!!! Sere es profesora de preescolar, aquí se llama infantil. ¡Por fin se encontraron Sere y Darien! ¿Te gustó? Espero que el chap te haya gustado y sigas leyendo. Te quiero muchísimo amiga. A ver si hoy podemos charlar por el msn. Muchos besotes y arriba el lado oscuro!!

**SereyDarien:** Hola Anna!! Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap y todavía quedan unos cuantos. Sobre Ante y Esmeralda no voy a decir nada, que cada uno piense lo que quiera, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Jenny:** Jenny!!! Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que no estés enfadada conmigo. Si es así dímelo, ¿vale? Gracias por tu rw y por seguir leyendo. ¿Cómo te va todo en tu nueva casa? Espero que bien. Me alegro de que te gustara el día a día de Darien. Sobre Ante, Sere y Esmeralda no digo nada. ¿Sere será cornuda? Mmm… quién sabe… Ya por fin Serena y Darien se encontraron y conocieron ¿te gustó? Espero que el chap te haya gustado y sigas leyendo. Muchos besotes!!!

**Misstres9:** Hola Misstres9!! Bienvenida a FF (como conocemos a fanfiction) y gracias por tu rw y por incorporarte a la lectura de mi fic. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besotes!!

**mairethchiba:** Hola Dayana!! Gracias por tu rw y por incorporarte a la lectura de mi fic. He visto que tienes tres fics publicados, tengo que pasarme y leerlos. Sí, pasan cosas tristes para los protagonistas. Sere pudo superarlo, pero para Darien es un poco más complicado. Bueno ya viste que por fin Sere y Darien se encontraron y se conocieron ¿qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**sandy-serena:** Hola Sandy-serena!! Gracias por tu rw y por leer mi fic. Me alegro de que te hayas enganchado. Ya no tienes que esperar más para que se encuentren, ¡ya pasó! ¡por fin! Serena le va a ayudar mucho, ya verás. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Besotes!!

**Midmoon85:** Hola Midmoon85!! Gracias, gracias de verdad por cada uno de tus tres rws. Un rw por capítulo, me alegraste el día. Estoy muy contenta. Gracias también por haber leído mi fic y haber respondido a mi invitación. Darien al ser ciego puede percibir muchas cosas sobre las personas tal como tú dices. Ya viste que fue Serena quien le ayudo a cruzar la calle. Darien está muy triste y no quiere dejarse ayudar. Además la actitud de su papá le perjudicó mucho. Sere no se dejó vencer por su accidente y supo superarlo muy bien, aunque no son situaciones comparables. Serena y Ante! ¡Sí! Serena no estaba soltera, eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Y ellos dos se quieren mucho. Ya no tienes que esperar más para el reencuentro entre Serena y Darien, ¡ya pasó! ¿Te gustó? Espero que te haya gustado el chap y sigas leyendo. Por cierto, ¿para cuando un nuevo chap de Vanidad? Me has dejado picada… Besotes!!


	5. Pesadillas

_Los personajes no me pertenecen,__son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Excepto los que yo pueda inventar, esos son míos._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Pesadillas**

—_Venga Dar, por favor —suplicaba Rei a su hermano—. Con este tiempo me da miedo conducir y un viernes a estas horas es imposible encontrar un taxi._

—_Pero, Rei, está lloviendo muchísimo. Llama a Nicholas, ya verás como él entiende. Además, en una semana volverás a verle._

—_¡Qué poco te acuerdas cuando tú hacías lo mismo con Akane! —le echó en cara a Darien—. Necesito ver a Nicholas, aunque sólo sean diez minutos. Tiene que saber que estoy con él y darle mi apoyo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si le digo que no puedo ir a verle porque tú —puso su dedo en el pecho de su hermano, acusándole con fuerza— no quieres llevarme?_

_»Ha hecho un viaje de doce horas en un avión, solo, sabiendo que la única abuela que ha conocido, la que estuvo a su lado y cuidó de él mientras su madre estuvo enferma, ha fallecido. Tengo que estar ahí, Darien. _

_»Esto es lo que implica el amor, hay que estar en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Pensé que tú entenderías, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Desde que lo has dejado con Akane te has vuelto una piedra._

_Rei agachó la mirada, decepcionada por la respuesta de Darien, y abandonó la estancia. Darien se quedó mudo, sopesando lo que le había dicho su hermana. Ella tenía razón. La ruptura con Akane le había dejado bastante tocado, alterándole los sentidos y apenas estaba comenzando con el proceso de reconstrucción._

_Estaba actuando como un maldito egoísta. Nicholas había estado presente en los malos momentos de Rei y ahora ella no iba a poder corresponderle sólo porque el tiempo era caprichoso y había elegido esa tarde para liarse a llover como si no lo hubiera hecho desde el Big Bang, y él no quería hacer de chofer. ¿Qué era para él "un poco de lluvia"? Pan comido después de haber realizado un curso de conducción extrema que sus amigos le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños._

_Se levantó de la silla con determinación y salió de la cocina siguiendo el camino que había tomado su hermana. La encontró en la sala con el teléfono de la mano a punto de empezar a marcar los números._

—_¿Qué haces, Rei?_

—_¿No lo ves? Estoy llamando a los padres de Nicholas, me iré con ellos. Ya veré luego como me las apaño para regresar a casa. Quizá tenga que quedarme a dormir en el aeropuerto —dijo con evidente molestia._

—_Cuelga ese teléfono, Rei. Yo te llevo._

—_Ahora yo no quiero._

—_No seas cabezota, Rei._

—_¡Yo no soy cabezota!_

—_Oh, sí. Lo llevas en los genes, es la herencia de la familia —Darien cogió el auricular de las manos de Rei y lo colgó. La morena se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Él sonrió de medio lado ante el gesto infantil de la muchacha. Rei entonces suavizó su mirada y no pudo evitar carcajearse, esfumándose su enfado._

—_Sí, vale, lo reconozco. Tengo la cabeza muy dura —Darien rió y Rei roló los ojos—. Qué le voy a hacer, es la herencia de la familia. ¿Entonces me llevas, Darien?_

—_Claro. Siento lo de antes, perdóname Rei. Estaba siendo bastante injusto._

—_¿Bastante? —preguntó Rei con evidente sorna—. Creo que estabas siendo más que bastante._

—_Intento disculparme y tú sólo te burlas de mí. Bonito comportamiento, ¿eh?_

_»Dejando a un lado las bromas, de veras lo siento. Esta piedra aún tiene sentimientos. Entiendo que quieras estar al lado de Nicholas, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo._

—_Gracias por entenderme, Dar —Rei cubrió los pasos que le separaban de su hermano y lo abrazó—. Es muy importante para mí estar ahí._

—_Es muy halagador de tu parte regalarme este abrazo, y realmente lo aprecio, pero creo que…_

—_Ni siquiera se te ocurra separarte de mí, Darien —le interrumpió Rei—, no rompas este abrazo si no quieres que toda la furia del panteón griego caiga sobre ti —Darien comenzó a reírse ante la ocurrencia de Rei, de forma que la muchacha sintió la vibración de la risa de su hermano sobre su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas._

_Darien se separó de ella aun a riesgo de que su hermana cumpliera con la amenaza. La miró un instante, Rei se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y todavía seguía conservando la ilusión en las pequeñas fantasías que la habían emocionado de niña. Le tomó una mano y la besó a la vez que decía con una voz tremendamente dulce:_

—_Mi pequeña Rei, no sabes cuánto te quiero. No cambies nunca._

—_Sólo por eso te salvas. Pero que te quede bien claro que sé perfectamente cómo convocar al panteón griego, lo leí en un libro. Y además pienso que no estaría mal que de vez en cuando Ares te pateara ese bonito trasero que tienes. _

—_Ares no podría conmigo —dijo con aire de suficiencia._

—_¡Arrogante!_

—_¿Y qué me dices de ti? No creo que a Nicholas le guste que andes admirando traseros ajenos._

—_Bah, el tuyo no importa, eres mi hermano._

—_Así que tengo un bonito trasero, ¿eh?_

—_¡Para qué habré hablado! —dijo Rei elevando sus manos y poniendo los ojos en blanco— Seguro que tu ego ya no cabe en esta casa._

—_Deja mi ego en paz —protestó bajando los brazos de Rei—.Vamos, coge tus cosas. Si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto es mejor que salgamos ya. Con esta lluvia no podemos ir rápido, sería peligroso._

—_¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —replicó Rei, ya saliendo a toda prisa de la sala para subir a su habitación._

—_Es lo que intentaba decirte cuando me estabas abrazando —elevó la voz pues su hermana ya estaba en el piso de arriba—, pero tú siempre tienes que salir con alguna cosa. _

* * *

_Avanzaban por la autopista a baja velocidad. El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza. A lo lejos, relámpagos iluminaban el cielo sin que los truenos se hicieran presentes por el momento. El cielo aún no terminaba de descargar su furia y el tono entre añil y morado que empezaba a teñir las nubes, anunciaba que lo peor estaba por venir._

_Los limpiaparabrisas no daban a basto retirando el agua, y la niebla que levantaban otros coches al adelantarles no ayudaba en nada. Pero Darien iba tranquilo y confiado, dominando a la máquina con la seguridad de quien conoce la situación, manteniendo la velocidad que los paneles luminosos de la autopista anunciaban que era segura para no exponer al peligro a las frágiles vidas humanas que viajaban en el interior de los poderosos caballos de acero, sabiendo cómo y de qué manera pisar el freno para evitar que las ruedas derraparan._

—_¿Pero es que no va a parar de llover nunca? —lanzó al aire Rei la pregunta, como si esperara que una intervención divina le contestara._

—_¿No te gustaba la lluvia? —cuestionó Darien sin despegar la vista de la carretera._

—_Sí, pero no cuando llueve así. Me gusta la lluvia de primavera, ligera, tranquila, e incluso las primeras del verano, pero me asusta cuando llueve así. Parece como si el cielo fuera a caerse a pedazos sobre nuestras cabezas._

—_Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta cuando llueve así. Y parece que lo peor todavía no ha pasado, va a haber tormenta._

—_Oh, no —habló Rei con voz apesadumbrada, mientras se encogía en el asiento—, odio las tormentas._

—_Pon algo de música —sugirió Darien—, quizá eso te distraiga._

_Justo en ese momento un trueno rasgó el aire e hizo retumbar los cristales. Rei volvió a encogerse en el asiento._

—_Me parece una idea estupenda y la voy a poner en práctica ahora mismo._

_Rei encendió la radio del auto y buscó su emisora favorita. La dulce voz de Susanna Hoffs inundó el coche cantando las primeras palabras de "Eternal Flame". La muchacha cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por la melodía._

—_Cómo me gusta esta canción._

_Darien puso el intermitente y tomó un desvío a la derecha que les llevaría a la terminal del aeropuerto. La autopista desembocó en una avenida de doble sentido. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y otro trueno retumbó. Rei cerró más fuerte sus ojos mientras sus labios cantaban bajito._

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?..._

—_Ya queda poco para llegar, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí, sólo dos calles más y podrás ver a Nicholas._

_Un coche les pasó a toda velocidad, levantando en el aire el agua del suelo, haciendo que por un instante la visibilidad fuera nula._

—_¡Mierda, no veo nada! —exclamó Darien a la vez que pisaba el freno para disminuir la velocidad—. Ese tío es un idiota, ¿no sabe que es peligroso conducir así?_

_Rei abrió los ojos al oír la exclamación de su hermano. De repente la luz de unos faros los cegaron a ambos, la niebla del agua se disipó… Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el choque era inminente._

—_¡Darien, cuidado!_

Despertó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor, con las últimas palabras de su hermana resonando aún en sus oídos. Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, se encontró encogiéndose en la cama y tapando sus orejas con manos temblorosas para tratar de apagar la voz que taladraba su cerebro.

Sintió su estómago revolverse y las náuseas se hicieron presentes, atacando fuerte, sin piedad, como cada vez que tenía la misma pesadilla. Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad eterna, ninguna luz que lo reconfortara y enviara sus recuerdos lo más lejos posible, al mundo de las tinieblas al que pertenecían. Pero él sabía que ese era su castigo, su penitencia y así debía expiar el pecado más grande que cometió: segar la tierna vida de dieciocho años de su hermana.

Su estómago se contrajo, produciéndole un dolor lacerante, que le hizo reaccionar y levantarse de la cama a toda prisa, tropezando con una silla en su ciega carrera por alcanzar el aseo.

Allí inclinándose sobre el váter derramó el inexistente contenido de su estómago, tan sólo sintiendo el amargo sabor de la bilis en su boca. Se enjuagó y lavó su cara, apoyó los brazos en el lavabo sintiéndose débil de repente. Notó que la garganta se le cerraba y sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse.

Poco a poco fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Los sollozos se acumularon queriendo salir con fuerza y el río de lágrimas se desató. Quería gritar, pero entonces recordó que no estaba solo, Andrew dormía en la habitación de enfrente, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurría para no dejar salir la agonía que le estaba carcomiendo el alma: se metió un puño en la boca, de esa manera podría mantener a raya los sollozos hasta que pudiera controlarse.

Le tomó algo más de diez minutos lograr calmarse y secar sus ojos. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, se levantó y salió del baño dispuesto a preparar su ropa y darse una buena ducha, lo necesitaba.

De vuelta en la habitación, avanzó hacia la mesilla de noche y palpó la superficie buscando su reloj. Cuando lo encontró lo tomó, la voz metálica anunció la hora: "son las nueve horas y treinta minutos". Al dejarlo sobre la mesilla oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina: el exprimidor de zumo estaba en funcionamiento.

_¡Setsuna!_ Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Seguro que su hermana quería evitar que él permaneciera en cama sin alimentarse tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

Dejó el pensamiento de la ducha para más adelante y salió al encuentro de su hermana para que le viera y supiera que no tenía pensado repetir la escena de ayer porque, entre otras cosas, tenía un huésped en casa.

Según se acercaba a la cocina, la boca se le iba haciendo agua pues llegaba un aroma delicioso a café recién hecho y tostadas. Girando a la izquierda nada más pasar la sala, apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y habló:

—Setsu, gracias por venir a prepararme el desayuno, huele maravilloso. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado, hoy no pienso portarme como un niño malcriado.

—Pues no sabes cuánto me alegra que hoy hayas decidido ser un niño grande, porque no me apetece hacer el papel de madre regañona.

—¡Andy! Perdona, creí que eras Setsuna. Pero, ¿por qué estás preparando el desayuno? Tú eres mi invitado, eso lo debería hacer yo.

—Es mi manera de darte las gracias y celebrar.

—¿Darme las gracias? ¿Celebrar? Andrew, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás dando la espalda? Gírate por lo menos, no me gusta ser ignorado.

Andrew, efectivamente, estaba dándole la espalda ocupado en partir las naranjas y pomelos, que había encontrado en la nevera, para terminar de preparar los zumos del desayuno.

—¿Sabes? Estoy llegando a pensar que tienes un tercer ojo escondido en algún lado o que quizá eres un caso para estudio sobre un desarrollo excepcional de los sentidos. Listo, ya está, ya de di la vuelta… ¡Oh, vaya! Tienes una pinta horrible, ¿no has dormido bien?

—¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no es nada.

—¡Y una mierda que no! —exclamó Andrew— Eres un pésimo mentiroso, estás blanco como el papel y tienes las pelotas de decir que todo va bien.

—¡Para ya, Andy!

—Esta vez no me voy a callar. Es evidente que algo ha pasado y no me lo quieres contar. Estoy harto de todo esto. Echo de menos al antiguo Darien, extraño a mi amigo. Antes nos lo contábamos todo y ahora tengo que esperar semanas y a veces hasta meses para verte.

»Me gustaría hablar contigo de tantas cosas, sobre todo del embarazo de Lita. A ella no quiero agobiarla ni asustarla con mis miedos y además hay cosas que no me siento cómodo de hablarlas con mi madre. Sé que tú sabes muy poco acerca de embarazos, pero sería un consuelo que me escucharas y me dieras tu opinión, sentir que mi amigo está mi lado y que incluso me regañe cuando meta la pata con Lita. Pero apenas te veo, y no hablemos de llamarte, es un auténtico milagro cuando respondes el teléfono.

»¿Sabes hace cuánto que no subía a tu casa? —Darien iba a contestar, pero Andrew estaba demasiado exaltado para dejarle hacerlo—. Yo te refrescaré la memoria: tres años. Y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en ir a conocer mi casa, Lita y yo hemos insistido hasta la saciedad, pero es como si no te importáramos. Desde el accidente nos expulsaste a todos de tu vida, te encerraste en ti mismo para recrearte en tu sufrimiento, un sufrimiento y una culpa que no son merecidos, pero a ti te encanta hacer el papel de mártir. Deberían incluirte entre los nominados a los Oscar, porque seguro que te lo llevabas de calle.

»Y me siento como un estúpido, porque todavía tengo esperanzas de que cambies, de que salgas de tu encierro, aceptes las cosas como son y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. Por eso sigo estando aquí, para ti, para cuando me necesites; me sigo manteniendo a tu lado a pesar de todo, yo no me he rendido como los demás, y no es que les culpe, fuiste muy duro con ellos y se dieron por vencidos, pero…

—No creo que pueda ser el mismo de antes —interrumpió el discurso airado de Andrew—, Rei ya no está.

—Es cierto, Rei ya no está; y el hecho de que muera un familiar siempre deja huella, lo sé por experiencia. Pero la vida sigue y hay que tirar para delante —Darien se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres ejemplos? Tu madre, le ha costado, pero mira que bien está ahora; tu hermana, se ha mantenido fuerte por ti y tu madre; yo mismo, perdí a mi padre, pero el mundo no se ha detenido por ello.

Darien no replicó los argumentos de su amigo, simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de la cocina. Cuando se aseguró de tener bien situada la silla se sentó, después puso los brazos sobre la mesa y suspiró. Andrew cambió de postura y se apoyó en la encimera, miró a Darien preocupado y se frotó las manos en el delantal que se había puesto para no mancharse mientras preparaba el desayuno.

No le gustaba lo que veía. Andrew había soltado de golpe todo lo que pensaba y sentía, y su amigo apenas había reaccionado; era como si no le importara. Pero es que él ya no aguantaba más, ver cómo Darien se maltrataba de esa manera y esa tristeza perenne en sus ojos… Le miró, fijamente. Su aspecto era sólo un poco mejor, la palidez había remitido, pero aún mantenía ese gesto de desolación y sus ojos, ahora que se fijaba mejor, estaban brillantes. Apostaría lo que fuera a que había estado llorando.

—Has estado llorando, ¿verdad? —Andrew no se pudo resistir a realizar la pregunta.

Darien dejó escapar un gemido, se removió en la silla y enfocó la vista hacia el fondo de la cocina, de donde provenía la voz de Andrew, como si pudiera verle y quisiera traspasarle con la mirada. Un enjambre de sentimientos pasaron por los ojos apagados del moreno: sorpresa, vergüenza y… culpa. Dejó caer la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos. No respondió la pregunta.

—Está bien —dijo cansadamente Andrew—, no importa. No voy a conseguir que me lo cuentes. Será mejor que me vaya. Estaba esperanzado, ¿sabes? Ayer me invitaste a venir aquí cuando me privaron de mi casa, pensé que quizás estabas empezando a abrirte, a salir de todo esto. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Creo que el desayuno de celebración ya no tiene importancia. Muchas gracias por darme posada anoche.

Andrew se quitó el delantal, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó en el cajón del que lo había sacado. Caminó con pasos decididos y cuando llegó a la altura de Darien le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó afectuosamente a la par que decía:

—Siento lo que te haya pasado, se nota que te ha afectado mucho. Si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Hay zumo de sobra para ti, será mejor que desayunes cuanto antes, no sea que se enfríe.

Darien pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras y levantó la cabeza, rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de Andrew y habló:

—Espera, Andy, no te vayas. Creo que tienes razón. Siéntate conmigo, por favor.

—Antes de nada será mejor que te des una ducha, la necesitas urgentemente. Mientras, yo terminaré de preparar el desayuno y después hablaremos con calma.

—Está bien.

Quince minutos después, Andrew y Darien empezaban su desayuno. Andrew había dispuesto todo en la mesa de manera que Darien lo pudiera localizar con facilidad, pero eso era lo único que había hecho. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza poner la mantequilla y la mermelada en las tostadas de su amigo, ese sería el error más grande que podría cometer; una cosa era indicarle dónde estaba el vaso de zumo o el azucarero y otra muy distinta hacer cosas que Darien era perfectamente capaz de realizar por sí mismo. Darien era muy independiente y una de las cosas que más odiaba era que se lo dieran todo hecho, como si él fuera un inútil incapaz de valerse por su cuenta.

Con una habilidad pasmosa, que no dejaba de sorprender a Andrew a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Darien tuvo listas sus tostadas que habían sido perfectamente bañadas sin derramar su contenido en el proceso. La desenvoltura de su amigo, hizo que el rubio se le quedara observando fijamente mientras tomaba de su vaso de zumo. Los movimientos de Darien eran impecables, sin ningún signo de vacilación. Tan sólo una vez Andrew le había dicho dónde había colocado el zumo, la taza, la cafetera y el resto de cosas y Darien no lo había olvidado.

Esa —se dijo Andrew— era una de las cualidades de las personas invidentes, desarrollaban una memoria excelente. A él todo eso le parecía demasiado complicado y más de una vez había pensado que si estuviera en la misma situación que Darien le sería imposible adaptarse y realizar todos sus movimientos con tal soltura; aunque por otra parte siempre había estado convencido de que era imposible escribir en un ordenador sin mirar el teclado, hasta que había aprendido. Quizá, después de todo, si él tuviera que pasar por la misma situación acabaría teniendo la misma soltura que Darien.

Durante el tiempo que duró el desayuno hablaron animadamente de muchas cosas, pero Darien seguía rehuyendo el tema pendiente que tenía con Andrew.

—El desayuno estaba cojonudo, Andy —comentó Darien tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta—. Gracias por la molestia.

—No ha sido nada, ya sabes —respondió Andrew con su modestia particular—. Pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer por haberme dado cobijo anoche, es lo justo.

—Si un grupo de mujeres con las hormonas revueltas vuelve a dejarte sin casa, ya sabes dónde tienes una cama.

Andrew se sorprendió por el tono bromista con el que Darien había hablado. No era normal en él estar de tan buen humor, sin embargo cuando le miró a la cara comprendió que tan sólo había sido un vestigio del antiguo Darien, pues en su rostro no había ningún rastro de humor, ninguna sonrisa pícara y traviesa como las que antaño solían acompañar sus bromas. Aun así el ofrecimiento era sincero.

—Te tomo la palabra —Andrew rió—, así que espero que cuando llegue el momento no te retractes.

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó Darien a bocajarro.

No sabía qué le había llevado a ofrecerle su casa de nuevo a su amigo, la vez anterior estaba seguro que había sido por la presencia de Serena; por un instante se había sentido como antes de la muerte de Rei, pero en este momento y teniendo todavía fresca la pesadilla, no le encontraba explicación. Quizá empezaba a necesitar la compañía de alguien de vez en cuando y Andrew era el único amigo que le quedaba, el único al que no había espantado. Le debía por lo menos eso.

—Sí, claro —respondió Andrew perplejo por el cambio en el tono de voz de Darien—. Aunque prácticamente me lo he comido yo todo, tú apenas has comido dos tostadas cuando otras veces te zampabas mínimo cuatro.

—Hoy no tenía mucha hambre —todavía sentía un agujero en donde debía estar el estómago, no sabía ni cómo había podido desayunar—. Vamos a recoger todo esto —se puso de pie y empezó a juntar platos y tazas—. Yo friego y tú secas.

—Darien —habló Andrew exasperado—, creo que hay algo que me has dicho que me ibas a contar y lo único que has hecho ha sido darme conversación y distraerme con el "yo friego y tú secas" —sujetó las manos de Darien—. Así que para con esto y empieza a desembuchar de una puñetera vez.

—Mira —Darien forcejeó y soltó sus manos del agarre del rubio—, he dicho que te lo iba a contar y lo voy a hacer, ¿vale? Pero no es plato de buen gusto, sólo quería tener un momento tranquilo. Ahora como personas adultas y responsables que somos, vamos a limpiar todo esto. Necesito estar ocupado cuando empiece a desembuchar. ¿Alguna recriminación más?

—No, ninguna.

—Estupendo.

Llevaron en silencio los utensilios del desayuno a la pila. Darien empezó a enjabonarlos y Andrew cogió un paño de cocina para cumplir con su parte de la tarea.

—En realidad, no hay mucho que contar —comenzó Darien rompiendo el silencio—. Es la misma mierda de siempre —aclaró al grifo una taza y la tendió para que Andrew la recogiera y secara—. He soñado con Rei, con el accidente.

Andrew sabía que no había sido un sueño agradable, sabía exactamente la clase de sueño que había tenido y llamarlo sueño era como decir que un terremoto era un pequeño temblor de tierra. Pesadilla era una palabra mucho más adecuada.

—¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? —se interesó Andrew mientras secaba la taza—. Pensé que eso ya lo tenías superado.

—Pesadillas, no —corrigió Darien tajantemente—, pesadilla. La misma de siempre, en alta definición para mi disfrute personal —soltó una risa amarga—. Todavía no me he librado de ella, aunque ya no la tengo tan a menudo. Es un recordatorio más para que no olvide, y créeme, logra su cometido perfectamente.

—Te creo, hace media hora parecías un fantasma —Darien le tendió ahora un plato, Andrew lo secó y guardó en el armario.

Andrew estuvo a punto de aconsejarle que volviera a terapia, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo; y no es que no le hubiera importado decírselo, antes había sido bastante claro en cuanto a lo que pensaba, era simplemente que sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta…

—_Darien, no puedo creer lo que has hecho, de verdad que no puedo. Setsuna me lo ha dicho, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca._

—_Tú también… ¿Para eso me llamas? Si lo sé no te cojo el teléfono. ¡Dejadme todos en paz!_

—_¿Por qué has dejado la terapia? Espero que tengas una buena explicación._

—_¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Andy? Hoy Rei cumpliría diecinueve años, pero no lo podrá hacer porque yo la maté. Ninguna maldita terapia me va a convencer de lo contrario. Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, además si accedí fue sólo porque Setsuna insistió, pero ya me cansé. Soy consciente de mi culpa y estoy pagando la penitencia. PUNTO. Y si no te gusta mi explicación, pues te jodes. Es lo que hay._

—_No seas cabezota, Darien. Necesitas ayuda, hablar con alguien, contarle tus problemas, que te aconsejen._

—_¿Hablar con alguien? Me muero de la risa. Tío, eres un puto ingenuo, ¿de verdad crees que al psicólogo le interesan mis problemas? Le sueltas el rollo, te vacían el bolsillo y si te he visto no me acuerdo._

—_Estás siendo muy injusto. Tu hermana también es psicóloga y la acabas de meter en el mismo lote. No sabes lo que dices, los psicólogos no hacen eso, al menos los que tienen ética y estoy seguro que el que te buscó Setsuna es de esos, se preocupan por sus pacientes, se ponen en tu lugar y…_

—_Se ponen en mi lugar —Darien soltó una carcajada amarga—, esa sí que es buena. Creo que es un poco difícil ponerse en mi lugar, para ello tienen que haber matado a una hermana, tener un padre que te odia, una madre depresiva que no sale de la cama y una hermana que ha tenido que cancelar sus planes de boda por tu culpa._

—_Bueno, quizá no he elegido las palabras adecuadas. En todo caso…_

—_Andy, ya. No insistas, no voy a cambiar de opinión._

—_Pero…_

—_¿Estás sordo? ¿Qué parte del "no voy a cambiar de opinión" no has entendido? Olvidaros de mí, haced como si no existiera. Espero que transmitas el mensaje, no quiero más llamaditas como esta. ¿Entendido?_

_Sin esperar respuesta, Darien cortó la comunicación dejando a un Andrew muy preocupado._

No. No era momento de poner a Darien a la defensiva, no después de haber conseguido que se abriera a él y estuviera de un humor más o menos decente. En vez de eso, podía intentar otra cosa, quizá saliera como esperaba.

—En cuanto acabemos con esto me largo a ver a Lita —comentó queriendo que pareciera casual—. Necesito comprobar que todo está bien.

—¿Temes que por tu casa haya pasado un huracán? —preguntó Darien mientras le tendía el último utensilio y cerraba el grifo.

—Algo parecido —recogió la cuchara, la secó y la guardó en el cajón con el resto de los cubiertos—. No sabes de lo que son capaces las amigas de Lita, incluida mi prima.

—¿Crees que te dejen entrar en casa? —Darien se secó las manos con un trapo—. Anoche te oí, perdí la cuenta de las llamadas que le hiciste a Lita. Y maldecías, mucho.

—Pues claro, joder. Soy un futuro padre preocupado y nadie me entiende. Sólo pude hablar con Lita cinco segundos, y eso de hablar es un decir porque sólo habló ella, literalmente: _"Andy, cariño, la niña y yo estamos bien. La casa sigue en su sitio. Si algo pasa te llamaré. No te preocupes, te quiero"_ Y colgó. Ya no pude volver a contactar con ella, apagaron los móviles y desconectaron el fijo. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso a mí?

—Es perfectamente lógico —Darien se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Vaya, con amigos como tú, quién quiere enemigos —colgó el trapo que había usado y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas—. Acabo de sentarme —le informó—, sólo para que lo sepas, no quiero que me acuses luego de estar hablando con la pared.

—Muy bien —fue la contestación de Darien, que giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de su amigo—. Ahora es tiempo de que tú me escuches a mí. Antes me dijiste que querías que te regañara cuando metieras la pata con Lita, pues bien, la estás metiendo hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

—En realidad, mal no es que estés haciendo nada, sólo es que estás siendo demasiado paranoico y sobreprotector. Estás agobiando a Lita, tienes que dejarla respirar. Es una mujer…

—Eso es bastante obvio —interrumpió Andrew.

—Déjame terminar y no me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo, Lita es una mujer, su cuerpo está preparado para la gestación y el parto; el ginecólogo os ha dicho que todo va bien. Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Pero es que no puedo evitarlo —protestó Andrew.

—Pues tienes que solucionar eso. Lo único que Lita necesita ahora es mucho cariño y comprensión, no escatimes en eso. Por lo demás actúa como si Lita no estuviera embarazada, teniendo en cuenta las precauciones básicas, claro está.

—Intentaré cambiar mi actitud. Ahora me voy, reza porque no me echen a patadas de casa y no tenga que soportar el sermón de tres locas. Espero verte más seguido, encerrarte no te hace bien.

Listo, él ya había lanzado el anzuelo, ahora había que esperar a ver si Darien picaba. Se despidió y salió de la cocina hacia el recibidor, rezando mentalmente para escuchar las palabras que estaba esperando. Ya estaba poniéndose el abrigo, cuando Darien le alcanzó y habló:

—Quizá si no vas solo, no tengas tantos problemas —empezó diciendo vacilante—. Puedo ir contigo, si quieres; la unión hace la fuerza, ¿no?, además seguro que Lita se alegra de verme.

¡SIIII! Andrew estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar estúpidamente en medio del recibidor, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte, Darien era muy perceptivo y podría darse cuenta y entonces sí que estaba perdido.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó en cambio llanamente, intentando no delatar en su voz la emoción que sentía.

—Claro —respondió Darien, ya sin vacilar—, es la clase de cosas que hacen los amigos y te debo unas cuantas.

—Gracias, Darien. Sé que supone un gran esfuerzo para ti.

En un silencio nada incómodo, terminaron de ponerse los abrigos y el resto de la indumentaria que se precisaba para no congelarse en la calle. Cada día hacía más frío, no tardaría mucho en caer la primera nevada.

*** * * ***

Después de una tarde y noche moviditas, la casa estaba en total silencio. El baby shower de Lita había sido un auténtico éxito. Después de la pequeña crisis de la castaña con la ropa, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Serena se llevó a Lita a una librería y la mantuvo ocupada el tiempo necesario para que Ami y Mina prepararan todo. La excusa de que Serena estaba buscando un libro concreto al final no fue tal porque después de rebuscar durante un tiempo por entre las estanterías, Serena vio un libro que le llamó la atención y terminó comprándolo, al igual que Lita, que se enamoró de un libro de cuentos infantiles.

En cuanto Serena recibió la llamada perdida de Ami, regresaron a casa. Lita se emocionó tanto con la sorpresa, a pesar de haber renegado antes de la idea, que terminó llorando. Le echó la culpa a las "estúpidas hormonas", aunque todas sabían que no todo se debía a las hormonas, Lita era muy sentimental.

Más lágrimas fueron derramadas al recibir cada uno de los regalos, al igual que al ver "La princesa prometida" y la película extra que había traído Mina sin consultar a nadie. Cuando estaban absortas en la pantalla viendo como Molly era ayudada por Sam a moldear arcilla de esa forma tan erótica que hacía que todas se derritieran, Lita estalló en sollozos. No tenían mucho sentido las lágrimas de Lita en ese momento, en esa escena concreta, pero ella no quiso dar respuesta alguna así que las chicas no insistieron.

Fue después, que Mina dijo que ya estaba bien de lágrimas y que la fiesta era para divertirse. Y así pues, la diversión comenzó; incluido el famoso juego de las confesiones que Mina insistió en realizar, donde al fin salió el motivo por el que Lita había llorado al ver esa escena de Ghost. Sus tres amigas prometieron que tendrían una conversación bastante seria con Andrew al respecto.

No trasnocharon mucho, para que Lita no se cansara. Se acomodaron todas para dormir en el dormitorio de Andrew y Lita; Serena con Lita en la cama, y Ami y Mina en camas improvisadas a los lados.

De madrugada Serena despertó y vio que Lita no estaba en la cama. Inmediatamente fue a buscarla, no porque estuviera preocupada, porque si algo hubiera pasado Lita las habría despertado a todas, pero quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, no quería fallarle a su primo por no cuidar bien de su novia.

Finalmente la encontró en la cocina, sentada a la mesa con una taza humeante en la mano. En su rostro se reflejaba el cansancio. Serena sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, quizá todo el ajetreo de la fiesta había sido demasiado para el estado de Lita.

—Me he despertado y he visto que no estabas en la cama —habló Serena desde el umbral.

—¿Tú también vas a empezar como Andy? Mira que con él ya tengo bastante.

—No, ¿por quién me tomas? —respondió Serena con guasa y una sonrisa cansada se extendió por el rostro de su amiga.

—Ya que estás aquí, siéntate conmigo y hazme compañía —pidió Lita y tomó un sorbo de su taza.

Serena se sentó junto a ella y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

—¿Qué tomas? —quiso saber señalando la taza.

—Infusión de tila, azahar y melisa. Espero que me relaje y me ayude a dormir.

—¿Está muy inquieta la niña?

—No sabes cuánto —contestó Lita llevándose una mano al vientre—. No para de moverse y además con este enorme barrigón es muy difícil encontrar una postura cómoda para dormir. Qué ganas tengo de que nazca ya.

—Bueno, ya te queda menos. Pero prepárate después, entre las tomas y como te salga guasona la niña, vas a tener unas noches muy entretenidas.

—Vaya ánimos que me das —ambas se miraron y estallaron en risas—. Extraño a Andy, ¿crees que se haya enfadado por haberle dejado incomunicado?

—Puede que un poquito —respondió Serena pensativa y puso su mano encima de la de Lita—. Pero era lo que había que hacer, Andy tiene que comprender que no puede estar atosigándote todo el rato.

Mina se despertó al oír risas. Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Vio la cama de Lita vacía y supo de quien habían sido las risas que había escuchado. Tenía la boca seca y moría por un gran vaso de agua. Se levantó del colchón y al ir hacia la puerta pudo ver a una dormida y sonriente Ami. En la habitación había algo de claridad, pues a Lita no le gustaba dormir en oscuridad total. Seguro que está soñando con Taiki, pensó.

Cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Serena y Lita sentadas y con las manos juntas.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó bostezando.

—Bailando salsa —respondió Serena—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Joder, Sere, qué susceptible estás —refunfuñó Mina mientras sacaba un vaso del armario—. A ver si viene pronto Ante y te echa un buen polvo para quitarte el mal humor que gastas últimamente.

—Tú como siempre tan discreta, Mina —se quejó Lita.

—Ya sabéis como soy —Mina abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de agua con la que rellenó al vaso—, no tengo pelos en la lengua y digo siempre lo que pienso, así sea una burrada.

—Déjala, Lita, Mina tiene razón —reconoció Serena—. Necesito una maratón de sexo urgentemente; no sabes cómo te entiendo, Lita. Odio estar a dieta.

Ami se removió incómoda en la cama. Taiki la estaba besando y su mano ascendía por debajo de su blusa buscando el calor de sus senos. Pero había algo que no estaba bien, que no encajaba. Se despertó bruscamente y notó una sensación familiar en su vejiga; se estaba haciendo pis. Con sigilo, para no despertar a nadie, se dirigió al baño que quedaba justo al lado de su cama.

Maldiciendo a su inoportuna vejiga por haberle arruinado el sueño, regresó a la habitación y se quedó de piedra: las camas estaban vacías, sólo estaba ella en el dormitorio. Se temió lo peor, una imagen bastante real le pasó por la cabeza: Lita tumbada en el suelo, ayudada por Mina y Serena a traer a su hija al mundo. Y la única con conocimientos médicos durmiendo a pierna suelta y soñando con besos.

Se calzó las zapatillas y salió apresurada de la habitación, esperando oír los jadeos y gritos de Lita, pero sólo escuchó un murmullo de suave conversación. Siguió a las voces y llegó a la cocina justo para oír a Serena decir que odiaba estar a dieta.

—Chicas, me habéis dado un buen susto —habló después de suspirar aliviada—. Me he despertado y no había nadie en la habitación. He llegado a pensar que a Lita se le había adelantado el parto y no me habíais despertado.

—Si me hubiera puesto de parto te habría despertado a ti la primera.

—Entonces no te fías de nosotras —protestó Mina haciendo un mohín y se llevó la mano libre al corazón—. Eso duele.

—Cariño, no es que no me fíe de vosotras, pero la única enfermera que hay aquí es Ami.

—Así es —intervino la aludida—. ¿Y ahora se puede saber que hacéis aquí? Creí que la fiesta había terminado hace más de tres horas.

—Yo te lo resumo encantada —dijo Serena—. Verás, Lita no podía dormir y ha venido a tomarse una infusión, Mina supongo que tenía sed…

—Supones bien —interrumpió Mina con una sonrisa y dio un trago de agua para enfatizar las palabras de Serena, la cual le lanzó una mirada fulminante por haberla interrumpido.

—Y yo me desperté y vine a ver qué hacía Lita —terminó de narrar.

—Ya veo —murmuró Ami frotándose la nuca—. ¿Y desde cuándo hace que estás a dieta? No me habías dicho nada.

Mina soltó una gran carcajada y Ami se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

—Cariño, qué ingenua eres, no es a esa clase de dieta a la que se refiere.

—Perdona mi ignorancia, oh todopoderosa Mina —dijo con rentintín—, pero sólo escuché esas cuatro palabras. No soy adivina, así que no sé a qué contexto se estaba refiriendo.

»Sere, ¿no habéis probado Ante y tú el sexo telefónico? A Taiki y a mí nos ha funcionado muy bien en circunstancias similares a las vuestras, o ya puestos a través de la webcam, eso sale más barato que el teléfono. Ya sé que es un pobre sustituto, pero… —Ami se quedó callada al ver la perplejidad que asomaba a los rostros de sus amigas, que habían abierto mucho los ojos.

»¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Es que la única pervertida puede ser Mina?

—¡Oye, que yo no soy una pervertida! —protestó la susodicha haciendo grandes aspavientos, pero nadie replicó más porque de repente se dejaron oír unos sollozos.

Ami y Mina enfocaron su mirada en Lita, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, las lágrimas no era suyas esta vez, sino de Serena.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sere? —preguntó preocupada Mina a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga.

—Lo siento, soy una tonta. Creo que mis hormonas también están un poco revueltas.

—¡SPM! —exclamaron las tres a la vez.

—Exacto —confirmó Serena—. Y además es que... —otro sollozo—. Ante casi no tiene tiempo para mí, así que ya ves Ami, ni siquiera puedo llevar a cabo lo que dices. ¡Qué patético!

—¡Los tíos son unos cerdos! —soltó Mina su verdad universal— Por eso yo tengo siempre a mano a mi fiel compañero a pilas, ese nunca te falla.

—A no ser que se gasten las pilas y no tengas unas nuevas a mano —opinó Lita—. Ten, cariño —le tendió un pañuelo de papel que sacó de su bata y que Serena aceptó gustosa—. Últimamente suelo llevar pañuelos en todos los sitios.

—Gracias —dijo y se secó las lágrimas—. Menudo show he montado, ¿no? —intentó componer una sonrisa—. Es tarde, ¿por qué no nos vamos a dormir?

Serena había dejado bien claro con ese comentario que no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto, así que nadie insistió. Sabían que cuando ella estuviera preparada les contaría todo.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Ami, que recordó cómo apenas unos días antes había insinuado la posibilidad de que Ante le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a su amiga y no se había sentido muy cómoda al hacerlo.

Lita terminó su infusión y dejó la taza y el plato en el fregadero, así como Mina el vaso en el que había bebido agua. Todas tomaron posiciones en sus lechos y en pocos segundos el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa.

Por la mañana, Serena fue la primera en levantarse. Lita dormía profundamente, tumbada del lado izquierdo y con un cojín debajo de las piernas; parecía que esa postura le había permitido conciliar el sueño, eso y que la niña habría dejado de moverse. Ami estaba arropada con las sábanas hasta el cuello, durmiendo igualmente, lo mismo que Mina, que lo hacía en una de sus clásicas posturas: con una pierna dentro de las sábanas y otra fuera, además de su brazo derecho debajo de la almohada.

Cogió la ropa que había traído para cambiarse y se metió en el baño de invitados. Tras la agradable ducha, se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a disfrutar de él mientras veía las noticias en la televisión que había en la cocina, con el volumen muy bajito para no despertar a nadie.

Después de limpiar lo que había ensuciado, fue a buscar el libro que había comprado la tarde anterior y volvió a la cocina, donde había una luz excelente para leer. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las diez y cuarto.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, Ami —Serena levantó la cabeza del libro—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Estupendamente, gracias. ¿Y tú, cariño, cómo estás? Anoche me dejaste preocupada —tomó asiento junto a Serena.

—Ya sabes lo tonta que me pongo cuando me tiene que venir la regla —bajó su mirada al libro y acarició distraídamente la página.

Ami le quitó el libro y lo cerró para tener su completa atención.

—Sere, eso es sólo una excusa. Las cosas no van bien con Ante, ¿verdad? Si no quieres hablar no importa, pero no creo que sea bueno que lo dejes dentro.

—No, no van bien —dijo Serena por fin—. Siento que nos estamos distanciando y tengo miedo de que se acabe. Esta vez me importa mucho, no tiene nada que ver a lo que pasó con Kenshi

—Esta vez estás enamorada —sentenció Ami.

—Sí, le quiero tanto que duele. Pero bueno, es un problema de dos, así que ya veremos cómo solucionamos las cosas. ¿Vas a desayunar?

—No, he quedado con Taiki para ello. Así que ya me voy porque tengo que pasar antes por casa de mis padres a regar las plantas.

—¿Cuándo vuelven del crucero? —se interesó Serena.

—El miércoles —respondió con una sonrisa—, pero si por mi padre fuera no habrían ido, se marea en los barcos. Cedió por darle gusto a mi madre, qué tierno, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho.

Ami miró su reloj.

—Se me hace tarde. Despídeme de las chicas. Y… Sere, si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo; a cualquier hora.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Ami. Eres una buena amiga.

Rato después, Serena decidió prepararle el desayuno a Lita; anoche la había visto tan cansada y estaba más necesitada de mimos que nunca, así que cuando estuviera listo se lo llevaría a la cama. En medio de la faena apareció Mina, vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta, que dejaba ver su ombligo. Tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba un cuadernillo de la mano.

—¡Desayuno, genial! —dijo, pero no con mucho ánimo, mientras apartaba una silla de la mesa y se sentaba. A continuación revolvió frenéticamente los papeles. No tenía un aspecto muy bueno y le temblaban las manos.

—Es para Lita, yo ya he desayunado —habló Serena poniendo unas rebanadas de pan en el tostador—.¿Quieres que te prepare algo ya que estoy puesta? —Mina levantó la cabeza del cuadernillo.

—Eso sería estupendo, si no es mucha molestia. Me gustaría un tazón de cereales con yogur; no creo que pueda pasar nada más, tengo el estómago agarrotado.

—No, no es ninguna molestia. Me gusta poder ayudar a mis amigas, pero que conste que lo hago porque te veo muy agobiada; te tiemblan las manos. En caso contrario…

—En caso contrario no te hubieras ofrecido —continuó Mina—, y si yo te lo hubiera pedido habrías dicho algo como: "no soy la criada de nadie, así que mueve el culo y prepárate tú misma el desayuno".

—Sí, algo así —ambas rieron.

Serena buscón un tazón, vertió un puñado de cereales y después sacó un yogur natural de la nevera y lo vertió en el tazón. Cogió una cuchara del cajón y a continuación lo dejó todo en la mesa del lado de Mina.

—¿Tienes problemas con alguna escena? Supongo que eso es un guión —señaló el cuadernillo—. Aún recuerdo cómo te temblaban las manos en los exámenes orales cuando no controlabas la materia, tenías que esconderlas en los bolsillos.

—No me lo hagas recordar —Mina removió los cereales para que se mezclaran bien con el yogur—. He ido perdiendo cosas por el camino, pero esta maldita costumbre me va a acompañar toda la vida.

»No le encuentro el punto a la escena, le falta algo, lo sé, pero no lo encuentro. La grabamos esta noche y tiene que salir perfecta, es uno de los puntos álgidos del capítulo.

»Sere, estoy desesperada. Necesito tu opinión; tómame mis líneas, dime qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo.

—¿Estás segura de que puedo hacer eso? ¿No hay ninguna cláusula de confidencialidad o algo parecido? No quiero que te metas en un lío.

—Con esta escena no hay problema, Sere.

—Entonces, pásame el cuadernillo.

—Empieza en la línea quince, es una escena muy corta —Mina le entregó el guión a Serena que buscó la línea que su amiga le había indicado.

Mientras Mina se metía en el personaje y actuaba como si en ese instante estuviera en el set de grabación, Serena le daba la réplica, muy atenta a lo que Mina decía y cómo lo decía para intentar ayudarla, a la vez que terminaba de preparar el desayuno de Lita.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mina al terminar su interpretación—. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Algo falla, pero no lo veo.

—Es tu voz —Serena removía con una cuchara la leche de un vaso para disolver el cacao, Lita no podía tomar café—, no estás teniendo en cuenta cómo se siente tu personaje, no lo estás reflejando en tu actuación.

—No te entiendo, Sere. Explícate.

—Verás, Noriko, tu personaje, es una mujer a la que la vida no la ha tratado bien, le han llovido palos por todos los lados. Eso ha hecho que tenga el carácter que tiene: es dura, de las que da el golpe antes de recibirlo, no es bondadosa ni tiene compasión, nadie le importa más que ella misma. Y así es como tú has hablado —bañó con aceite de oliva las tostadas que había sacado del tostador y las colocó en un plato.

»Pero date cuenta de cómo es la escena, de sus palabras, de lo que dice. Está siendo como era ella hace mucho tiempo atrás y se da cuenta de ello; le da miedo ser débil de nuevo. Es lo que tienes que reflejar: no tienes que hablar segura de ti misma, sino con miedo, que tu voz tiemble, que se muestre vulnerable.

*** * * ***

Al igual que la tarde anterior y a pesar del frío que hacía, el parque estaba rebosante de vida. El sol debía brillar en lo alto, pues Darien sentía su suave caricia en el rostro.

No era necesario atravesar ese parque para llegar a casa de Andrew, pero a Darien le gustaba hacerlo y su amigo no le había dicho nada al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pasos, simplemente le seguía y le dejó hacer.

Ese lugar era un remanso de paz para él, muchas veces, cuando sentía que se ahogaba, que no daba más de sí, acudía allí, se sentaba en un banco y vaciaba su mente. Se dejaba inundar por el olor a pino y a hierba, escuchaba el sonido de las risas, los murmullos, el canto de los pájaros, el corretear de las ardillas entre las ramas de los árboles… Entonces, el dolor desaparecía y se sentía aliviado.

—La primera nevada está próxima —dijo Darien, nada más atravesar el parque, mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Andrew curioso.

—Por el aire, trae olor a nieve.

El sonido de los pájaros piando indicó que el semáforo se había puesto en verde para los peatones. Andrew y Darien, arrastrando su bastón, cruzaron en silencio. Darien se había sumido en sus pensamientos; la nieve le traía recuerdos de Rei. A su hermana le gustaba construir un muñeco de nieve con la nieve que se acumulaba en el jardín de la casa de sus padres en la primera nevada de la temporada.

—¿Vas a comer con tu madre hoy? —quiso saber Andrew, más por hacer conversación que por otra cosa.

Le resultaba bastante incómodo estar caminado con él en completo silencio. Darien era un excelente conversador y hablaba por los codos, pero desde el accidente se había vuelto bastante taciturno.

—No, hoy no. Mis padres han ido a pasar el fin de semana a un balneario. Supongo que quieren empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Eso mismo deberías hacer tú, quiso decirle Andrew, pero se abstuvo. De nuevo controló su lengua, no quería que Darien diera marcha atrás y regresara a su casa.

Darien sabía lo que su amigo estaba intentando hacer: darle conversación. Le conocía demasiado bien, pero Darien estaba a gusto con el silencio. Se había acostumbrado a él, a convivir con él, lo había aceptado y moldeado hasta que fue parte de su ser. Antes le encantaba hablar, cuántas veces sus hermanas, su madre, hasta incluso su padre, le habían mandado callar alegando que les estaba volviendo locos con tanta cháchara.

Pero después todo cambió, y el silencio se convirtió en su más fiel compañero llenando el vacío que sentía por dentro. Aunque no podía negar que de vez en cuando le gustaba mantener una conversación.

—Ya hemos llegado —Andrew volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo Darien parándose detrás de él—, pero no estamos frente a la puerta del Crown.

—No, no lo estamos. Estamos frente a la puerta de mi casa —informó—. Voy a abrirla para entrar —empezó a explicar—, darás tres pasos, luego hay dos escalones pequeños, después cuatro pasos más y a la derecha está el ascensor. Al salir del ascensor hay un pequeño rellano, tres pasos y la puerta de frente.

—Entendido.

Darien memorizó las indicaciones de Andrew y entraron dentro. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que volvería a encontrarse con la prima de Andrew. No estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo o no. En otras circunstancias hubieran llegado a ser muy buenos amigos, de eso estaba seguro. Apenas la conocía, de hecho ayer mismo habían sido presentados formalmente, pero se había dado cuenta de la calidez de Serena, su forma de actuar, de hablar, esos pequeños matices que encontró en su voz cuando le susurró, el abrazo que le dio y que le resultó tan reconfortante… le había gustado.

Pero, ¿debía dar cabida a alguien más en su vida? Según le había dicho Andrew, Serena iba a querer mantener el contacto con él, ¿estaba él dispuesto a eso? Lo más seguro es que terminara tratándola mal y alejándola de él como había hecho con sus amigos; y Serena no merecía eso. Lo mejor era tratarla con indiferencia, evitar que se acercara a él; si el contacto no se daba no había posibilidad luego de que se torcieran las cosas. Por otro lado Serena podía haberse marchado ya y él no tendría que portarse distante.

Pero no fue así. Lo primero que Darien escuchó al entrar en casa de Andrew fue su voz: clara, dulce, cálida. Estaba hablando con alguien, no conocía a la otra persona, pero estaba segura de que era una de las amigas de Lita.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?—le preguntó a Andrew, puesto que la conversación no parecía tener mucho sentido.

El rubio entendió rápidamente a qué se refería y procedió a explicarle.

—Están en la cocina. La mujer que está hablando con Serena es Mina. Es la que está más loca de todas, pero es una buena persona. Es actriz y supongo que Serena la está ayudando con alguna de sus escenas. Mi prima es muy buena escuchando.

—¿Y puede hacer eso? Creí que los actores firmaban un contrato de confidencialidad.

—Si Mina lo está haciendo es que puede, ella nunca se arriesgaría. Venga, vamos, déjame que te guíe hacia la cocina y te presentaré a Mina.

Andrew le tomó del brazo y tiró de él, dando un par de pasos, pero Darien no se movió del sitio.

—Espera, es mejor que no interrumpamos. Déjalas terminar.

—Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo Andrew—. Si entramos ahora, Mina es capaz de saltarme a la yugular y no quiero que mi hija crezca sin padre.

Así que ambos se quedaron parados donde estaban. Desde la cocina no se les podía ver y no se arriesgaban a que los pillaran espiando. Andrew rezaba para que la dichosa escena de Mina no fuera muy larga, así podría presentar a Darien cuanto antes y ver a Lita. No sabía dónde estaba, podría estar en la cocina o en cualquier otro lugar.

En cualquier caso, no se podía mover de allí por varios motivos: a) no podía dejar a Darien solo en un lugar desconocido para él, b) si Lita estaba en la cocina, tampoco podía entrar aunque fuera con la excusa de verla. Mina no le perdonaría la interrupción, y c) si suponía que Lita no estaba en la cocina, era inevitable pasar por delante de la puerta para acceder al resto de la casa, con lo cual, Serena, Mina, o ambas, le verían inmediatamente intentando escabullirse, y vete tú a saber lo que pasaría después; con las mujeres uno nunca estaba seguro, siempre salían con algo que no se espera.

Mientras tanto, Darien escuchaba tranquilamente el intercambio de palabras. La voz de Serena era hipnótica para él, tenía algo que le recordaba ala tranquilizadora voz de su madre. No sabía si era el tono o el timbre, la verdad es que nunca había sido capaz de diferenciar esas dos palabras.

Supuso que Mina había terminado, cuando escuchó que le preguntaba a Serena que qué era lo que estaba mal. En ese momento, Darien decidió que podían dejar de escuchar a escondidas y dar la cara, y además, Andrew le estaba poniendo nervioso porque no dejaba de mascullar y suspirar.

—Creo que ya podemos dejarnos caer por la cocina como si acabáramos de llegar —sugirió.

—Ya era hora —Andrew escupió las palabras y volvió a tomar a Darien del brazo para guiarlo.

—Puedo yo solo —se quejó Darien—. Sólo dime lo que tengo que hace y ya.

Andrew le soltó el brazo queriendo estrangular a su amigo por su maldita independencia, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que tenía prisa? Le explico después cómo llegar hasta la cocina.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso —soltó Darien nada más hacer su aparición en la cocina.

Lo poco que había escuchado de la explicación de Serena sobre el personaje de Mina, le había parecido brillante. Hasta él mismo había notado que le faltaba algo a la interpretación de esa mujer; como bien había dicho Serena, era la voz lo que fallaba.

Claro que después de soltar esas seis palabras deseó tragárselas una a una. ¿Los motivos? Estaban bien claros: 1) se suponía que acababan de llegar, así que de ningún modo podían haber oído nada de lo que las dos mujeres habían estado hablando. Acababa de delatarlos con eso, y 2) quería tener el menor contacto posible con Serena, así que decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella no era la mejor forma de portarse frío y distante.

¡MIERDA!

Serena giró al oír la voz y vio a Darien parado en el umbral, con su bastón, y a su primo detrás con cara ¿impaciente? Después de todo sí que parecía que le había afectado el haberle dejado incomunicado. Bueno, pues que se jodiera, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¡Ah! Cómo iba a disfrutar de la conversación que se le venía encima. Hay cosas con las que no se puede jugar.

Mina entrecerró los ojos y observó al hombre desconocido que había aparecido de la nada apoyando a Serena en su opinión. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, estaba buenísimo el condenado. Pero había un pequeño problema, sus hormonas no se habían descontrolado ni había visto fuegos artificiales, así que lo descartó como posible amante y la parte "especial" de Mina tomó el control. Se levantó de la mesa y se puso a la altura de Darien, entonces le dijo:

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y con qué derechos te crees para opinar sobre mí?

Darien se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la mujer tan cerca, no la había oído acercarse. Mina se dio cuenta de la reacción, pero no supo darle ninguna explicación, así que la ignoró.

—Me llamo Darien Chiba —respondió a la pregunta—, soy amigo de Andy. Y no sé si tenga o no derechos para opinar sobre ti, pero resulta que soy fan de la libertad de expresión, así que simplemente he dicho lo que pensaba. Siento si he herido tu sensibilidad —si la tal Mina pensaba que se iba a quedar calladito y no iba a aceptar el desafío era problema suyo.

Mina sonrió, ese hombre era de los suyos. Había aceptado el desafío y le había lanzado el guante de vuelta; qué lástima que no le atrajera para nada, podía pasárselo muy bien con él. Iba a soltar la lengua de nuevo, cuando oyó a Andrew reírse.

Oh, vaya, esto se iba a poner interesante —pensó Serena— que hasta ahora había estado observando y no había pronunciado palabra.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Furuhata? —gruñó Mina en dirección a Andrew—. Es más —se abalanzó sobre él y le puso el dedo índice en el pecho—, ¿cómo te atreves a tener a Lita sin sexo?

Andrew abrió los ojos, sorprendido porque Mina supiera eso, pero luego cayó en la cuenta: noche de chicas igual a confesiones, las mujeres se lo contaban todo.

—No te hagas el sorprendido —continuó farfullando Mina—. Lo que le estás haciendo a Lita es muy cruel y ella ni siquiera sabe por qué, aunque ha sacado sus conclusiones y todas ellas te dejan como un bruto insensible y sin sentimientos.

—¡Eh!, ¡para ya, Mina! —protestó Andrew que ya no sonreía—. No me hace ni puta gracia que todo el mundo se entere de mi vida sexual, y tenemos visita, por si lo olvidas —señaló a Darien.

—¡Cómo si no hubieras alardeado de eso con él! —bufó la rubia—. A otro perro con ese hueso. Además, tu amigo no se ha quejado. A ver, Darien Chiba —dirigió su mirada a él—, ¿te he ofendido en algo? ¿Te has sentido incómodo?

—No, en absoluto —contestó Darien, que en el fondo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. La amiga de Serena era una mujer de armas tomar.

—¡Eres un cabrón! —soltó Andrew—. Podías haberte puesto de mi lado, ¿no?

—Está bien —intervino Serena para calmar los ánimos—, tengamos la fiesta en paz —después cogió una bandeja donde depositó el desayuno de Lita y se la tendió a su primo—. Toma, llévale el desayuno a Lita. Todavía estará durmiendo, si es que no la habéis despertado con tanto parloteo.

»Y antes de que preguntes, no hay café, no soy tan estúpida; y anoche no hubo alcohol ni comida grasienta, sólo palomitas porque, ¿quién puede ver una película sin palomitas? Lo demás que se te ocurra se lo puedes preguntar a ella.

Andrew cogió la bandeja.

—Voy a ver a Lita. Darien, estás en tu casa.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente.

Cuando Andrew se hubo marchado, Mina olvidó su actitud combativa y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado al amigo de Andrew.

—Perdona mi mala educación —dijo parándose delante de él—. Soy Mina Aino, amiga de Serena y Lita —le extendió la mano.

Pero lógicamente Darien no extendió la suya, puesto que no sabía que Mina lo había hecho. Serena intervino de nuevo rápidamente, antes de que se formara un conflicto.

—Darien —pronunció su nombre con mucho tacto—, Mina ha extendido su mano para saludarte.

Darien pareció avergonzado y extendió su mano inmediatamente, con algo de torpeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no pretendía…

—No, soy yo la que lo siente —interrumpió Mina, quizá más avergonzada todavía que Darien pues acababa de darse cuenta del bastón que sujetaba el moreno y que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido—. No me había dado cuenta de que… no podías ver —iba a decir "de que eras ciego" pero le pareció demasiado directo.

Mina tomó su mano, se saludaron y después volvió a sentarse y empezó a comerse los cereales. Mientras tanto Darien se apoyó contra la pared, después de haberse asegurado de que detrás de él efectivamente había una, y se mantuvo allí en silencio.

—¿Te apetece un café u otra cosa, Darien? —ofreció Serena.

—No, gracias —rehusó fríamente.

La actitud de Darien dejaba bastante que desear. Serena no había esperado una contestación en un tono tan desapasionado y distante.

—Está bien. Al menos siéntate con nosotras mientras vuelve Andy, no estés de pie. La mesa no queda…

—Estoy bien así, no te molestes.

—Como quieras.

Serena no dijo nada más, se limitó a sentarse junto a Mina que le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿y a este qué le pasa? Ella le contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y retomó la lectura de su libro.

Había sido demasiado brusco, Darien lo sabía, pero estaba decidido y era lo mejor. Aun así el silencio de Serena no le había gustado, ¿la habría hecho sentirse mal? No era eso lo que pretendía.

El timbre de un móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos. No era el suyo, sino el de Mina que habló apenas unos segundos.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Mina mientras guardaba el móvil en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero de donde lo había sacado.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Serena.

—Trabajo. El director dice que se dan las condiciones idóneas para grabar una de las escenas. Así que…

Se levantó y dejó el tazón y la cuchara en el fregadero. Después se acercó y despidió a Serena con un beso en la mejilla y tomó su cuadernillo.

—Te llamo mañana. Despídeme de Lita, no quiero interrumpir a los tortolitos.

—Claro. Y recuerda lo que hemos hablado de la escena. Suerte esta noche.

—Gracias, Serena.

Al pasar delante de Darien, que parecía una estatua, también se despidió de él.

—Hasta luego, Darien Chiba —le dijo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —correspondió él.

Una vez que se marchó Mina, Serena tuvo vía libre para tratar con Darien.

DARIEN.

La estaba ignorando deliberadamente y no sabía la razón. Ayer se había mostrado amable y abierto y hoy la estaba tratando de manera fría y no se acercaba a ella. Quizá no quería que se metiera en su vida, pero Serena no había dado muestras de ello abiertamente. Tal vez temiera algo.

Ahora no tenían público, así que podía empezar con la ofensiva. Cerró el libro, se giró en la silla y disparó:

—Darien, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

* * *

Sí, regresé. Sé que no tengo perdón, ha pasado un año y un día desde que subí el último capítulo, pero a veces las cosas se tuercen y no se puede hacer nada más. También mi inspiración en cuanto a este fic ha tenido sus altibajos, así que me he dedicado a otros proyectos donde las musas, por suerte, sí que me han querido acompañar.

Bueno, para quién se lo preguntara, ya sabéis cómo fue el accidente en el que murió Rei y por qué Darien no quiso seguir con su terapia.

En el último chap, hablé de Fourladies. El oneshot que dije que iba a escribir junto con Lady Tortoise se convirtió en un fic, se llama El Cambio de un Destino. Aprovecho también para hacer publicidad de otro fic sobre Lita en el mismo grupo: La Tormenta de tu Amor.

Si alguien quiere pasarse por allí será bienvenido. Ya sabéis, es sólo una sugerencia, cada uno es libre de leer los fics que quiera y le interese.

Agradecer a jokkisere86 el que se haya interesado amablemente por el fic, preguntándome cuándo tenía previsto subir. Espero que con este chap haya valido la pena la espera.

También, como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus rws y a los que leen pero no dejan. En este último grupo me incluyo yo, porque tengo pendientes unos cuantos.

Y muy importante, aunque lo deje para lo último, agradecer a Suyi, Xime, Clara y Susy por su apoyo incondicional y por sus palabras y ánimos en los malos momentos. Chicas, os quiero muchísimo y me siento orgullosa de teneros como amigas.

Y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que disfrutéis del chap y que no sé cuándo vaya a subir el próximo. Los rws lo iré contestando poco a poco, porque quería subir el chap cuanto antes.

**pichicoy: **Hola, Ana Lucía!! Hace ya más de un año desde que me dejaste tu rw, así que seguro que ya no te acuerdas de lo que escribiste. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap y que ya por fin se encontraran Serena y Darien. Como ves las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles, como tú misma dices, porque Darien no va a aceptar tan bien el que Serena quiera estar cerca de él. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Besotes!!

**Suyi:** Mi rayito!! (todavía me tengo que pensar otro mote…) Como te dije, tendrías que terminar de leer el chap cuando lo subiera. Muchas gracias por todas las cosas buenas que dijiste del chap y en cuanto a las otras ya te lo dije todo cuando hablamos, allá por el siglo pasado (que fue cuando subí el último chap). Fíjate el tiempo que ha pasado, me hablabas de tus exámenes y ahora eres toda una señora licenciada y con trabajo!! Nos vemos el lunes, reina. TQM. Besitos de arañita pollo!! (ya me dirás si quedó largo o no)

**Yumi: **Hola, Luz!! Espero que te haya gustado el chap, aunque haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Ya sabes cómo es la culpa con la que carga Darien. Y supongo, como tú dices, que Serena suplirá bastantes cosas de Darien, pero le va a costar. Besotes!!

**SalyLuna: **Hola, Sandra!! En tu rw me dijiste que no demorara en escribir, precisamente no he cumplido con ello. Pero ya hay un nuevo chap. La actitud de Darien va a seguir siendo derrotista por mucho tiempo, en el chap has visto un ejemplo y más porque no quiere permitir que Serena se acerque a él. Sé que has escrito nuevos fics y tengo pensado leer alguno de ellos, que tiene muy buena pinta. Gracias por tu rw. Besotes!!

**sailor lady: **Hola, Yesika!! ( es ese tu nombre, ¿verdad?) Gracias por leer. Como ves esta vez me tardé más en actualizar que la vez pasada, es lo que tienen las musas y otras circunstancias. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras que le dedicaste al chap anterior. Tienes razón en algunas de las cosas que mencionas en tu rw. En cuanto a lo de Ante, ya ves cómo están las cosas. ¿Qué te ha parecido Andy en este chap? Besotes!!

**chibiusa87: **Hola, chibiusa87!! Gracias por tu rw y por leer el fic. No sé si después de tanto tiempo seguirás leyendo, pero aquí estoy respondiendo a tu rw como corresponde. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap anterior y aunque sea un poco tarde, ya sabes cómo continua y se han sabido algunas cosas del pasado de Darien. En cuanto a lo de Darien, no creo que se haya enamorado de Serena, todavía no. Sabe que podrían ser buenos amigos e incluso llegar a algo más, pero él no quiere y además está Diamente de por medio. Espero que te haya gustado el chap nuevo. Besotes!!

**patty ramirez de chiba: **Hola Patty!! Gracias por tu rw. Me alegro de que te gustara el encuentro entre Serena y Darien. Ya sabes cómo fue que pasó el accidente de Rei y que Darien no tuvo ninguna culpa, pero él no lo ve así. Ante y Darien eran amigos, formaban parte del mismo círculo al igual que Andrew, pero no será ningún problema la amistad entre ellos. En cuanto a si Ante engaña a Serena o no, se verá conforme avancen los capítulos. Besotes!!

**Misstres9: **Hola Dama9!! Gracias por tu rw. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior. No pensé que fuera a tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no ha sido posible hacerlo antes. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Me hace ilusión saber que pude describir bien el encuentro y que te gustó. ¿Qué te ha parecido el de este chap? Besotes!!

**Aiven Chiva: **Hola Aida!! Así que de Asturias, ¿eh? Me cae un poco lejos. Gracias por tu rw. En cuanto a lo de las palabras y expresiones españolas, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero al leer otras expresiones también aprendes y terminas reconociéndolas luego y ya no es tanto lío. Supongo que seguirás teniendo contacto con Xime. Gracias por tus palabras sobre el reencuentro, ¿qué te pareció el de este chap? Sobre lo de Diamante, lo que he dicho siempre, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Un besazo, asturiana!!


End file.
